


Meet the Biebers

by Ziam_Mayne



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Justin, Famous Justin, Justin calls Zayn his princess, M/M, Mpreg, Regular Zayn, Zayn Malik is Veronica, Zayn likes to dress up in women's clothing, baby!Niall, baby!harry - Freeform, bottom!Zayn, child!louis, fem zayn, mummy!Zayn, pregnant!zayn, toddler!liam, top!Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Mayne/pseuds/Ziam_Mayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Zayn Bieber have been happily married for 8 years now. They live in a beautiful big home in sunny Calabasas, California with their children. </p><p>Justin is a well know pop singer who travels the world to sing to his millions of adoring fans, while Zayn is his beautiful princess who stays at home and takes care of their beautiful three children; Louis, Liam, and Harry. </p><p>Follow the Bieber's along and see what surprises life holds for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings at the Bieber Household

Zayn’s POV

The pitter patter of three sets of tiny feet was the only noise that was heard throughout the house.

“Shhh guys you’re going to wake up mummy and daddy,” said Louis, our oldest of the three.  
“Yeah Harry. You gots to be quite. Big boys don’t make lots of noise. Right Lou?” asked Liam.  
“Right. And you’re a big boy right Harry?”  
“uh hu. I’s big boy Lou. Mummy and dada says I’s is,” our little harry said.

A smile appeared on my face as I heard my babies trying to be quite. I looked up my husband, Justin, to see that he was already smiling down at me. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on my lips “Good morning princess.”  
“Morning.” I leaned up again to press another kiss on those lips that I love oh so much.  
The sound of our bedroom door opening was heard and then “unff.” The weight of Louis was soon on my husband. “Good morning daddy and mummy!” “Lou baby, inside voice.” Justin said. “Sorry daddy.” “All is forgiven munchkin. Now where is daddy’s good morning hug and kiss? Hm?” “Oh yeah. Sorry daddy I forgot.” Louis leaned forward and gave his daddy a quick kiss on the lips and a hug.

“Hey what about us?” Louis looked down from our California king sized bed and watched as his little brothers struggled to get up on the bed. “Sorry. I forgot you guys are too little to reach the big bed,” said Lou. Liam pouted and said he wasn’t little, that Haz was the little one.

Justin bent down and helped our two babies up the bed. “Good morning babies.” “Moring daddy,” was all Liam said before he leaned forward and gave Justin a hug and kiss. “Mo’ning dada,” said Harry as he too leaned forward and gave Justin a kiss and hug.

“Hey! Don’t forget your mummy,” I said. Just then I was being smothered by all my babies kissing my face, “Mo’ning mummy.” “Good morning babies. How’d you sleep?” A chorus of goods were heard.

I looked over as Louis and Liam were telling Justin about their dreams and how Justin seemed to be so engrossed to know everything about their dreams. He would smile and nod at the appropriate time. He’s such a good father. I’m so lucky to have him as the father of our three wonderful children.

While Justin, Louis, and Liam were talking, Harry and I decided that a morning cuddle was in order. As Harry snuggled onto my chest I ran my fingers through his soft chocolate locks. I hummed one of Harry’s favorite songs Next To You by Chris Brown featuring Justin.  
I was taken out of my trace when I heard Harry saying that he was hungry and wanted some breakfast. “Who wants some breaky?” I asked. I looked over at my three other boys and heard them all shout “Me!” I chuckled and told my little ones to head downstairs, carefully, while I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. “Lou baby hold Harry’s hand while walking down the stairs.” “Okay mummy.” I smiled as I watch my oldest help my youngest while Liam trailed ahead of them.

Justin came up behind me and wrapped me up in his strong arms. I always feel the safest when I in his arms. “You get dressed while I start on breakfast. Do pancakes sound good?” He asked. I nodded my head. Justin turned me around in his arms and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around Justin’s neck while he tightened his arms around my small waist. He deepened the kiss, but I pulled away slowly “We better hurry. Our babies are hungry.” Justin laughed and leaned down once more to place a soft kiss on my lips. “I love you.” I told Justin. “And I love you Zayn.”

Justin walked out of our bedroom yelling “Who wants pancakes?!” I heard a chorus of “Me’s.” I smiled as I walked into our huge en-suite bathroom and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower to help waken me up. Once done with my shower I wrapped a big white fluffy towel around my slim waist. I waked over to our double sink and brushed my teeth and quickly styled my hair up into a pony tail, then waked over to our huge walk in closet. I pulled out a pair of black lace panty’s and slipped them on. I decided to wear something casual today. I went with a pair of black skinny jeans and one of my oversized cream colored jumpers. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my outfit. I chose to just wear a pair of socks for now.

Walking down the stairs and into our kitchen I instantly smiled at the sight in front of me. Louis and Liam were dancing around the kitchen shaking their little bums while Justin had Harry on his hip singing into a spatula. I quickly pulled out my phone and recorded the scene in front of me. A let out a small chuckle while posting the video on to my instagram @ZaynBieber “How cute are my boys? (: #BieberBabies #MyMornings” and that’s when Justin noticed I was standing by the door frame. “And what exactly are you laughing about princess? Hm?” Justin asked. “You’re too cute. All of you.” I said. Justin flashed me his million dollar smile and told us all to sit, that breakfast was ready. Liam and Louis rushed off the their chair, while Justin strapped Harry into his high chair. I helped Justin cut the boys’ pancakes into small pieces and helped the boys add fruit to their plates. Once everyone was settled with their plates Justin and I sat down and enjoyed our breakfast.

After breakfast Justin took Louis and Liam upstairs to get them bathed and read for the day, while I stayed downstairs with Harry cleaning up the kitchen. “Mummy. Milk.” “In a minute bebz. Just let mummy finish wiping down the counters.” “Mummy milk.” “Haz baby, mummy said to wait minute.” “Milk mummy.” I chose to ignore Harry as I quickly wiped the last counter. I turned around to see Harry’s bottom lip trembling and his beautiful green eyes filled with unshed tears. “Oh no baby, don’t cry. Mummy’s all done now. See.” Harry made grabby hands towards me signaling that he wanted to be picked up. I quickly got Harry out of his high chair and brought him towards my chest. “There there little one. Please don’t cry. Shhh” I bounced Harry in my arms until he calmed down. “Now, is mummy’s baby boy hungry?” Harry nodded his head against my shoulder. “Okay then let’s go upstairs and get my baby fed.”

I carried Harry in my arms and walked into his nursery. I walked over to the changing table and laid Harry down. Harry instantly made grabby hands at me “Mummy up.” “Wait a minute baby. Mummy has to change your nappy. We don’t want you getting a rash.” “Up mummy. Up!” Harry wailed. “In a minute babe.” I hurriedly changed Hazza’s nappy and dressed him. I put Harry in a cute onesie that said “Little Heartbreaker” across the front and in a pair of warm fuzzy socks. Once dressed I picked up a teary eyed Harry and placed him on my hip, “See all done bubba. Shhh. Calm down baby. Now lets go get some yummy milk into that tummy of yours. Yeah?” I felt Harry nod and I leaned down and kissed his nose. Harry scrunched his nose up in a cute way. I let out a small smile. Before walking out Harry’s nursery I walked over to his crib and grabbed his light green fluffy blanket.

Once out of Harry’s nursery I walked downstairs again. Going into the living room I saw Justin sat on our couch with Louis and Liam sitting on each side of him. “Mummy!” yelled an excited four-year old Liam. “Hi baby. What are you watching?” “Big Hero 6,” said Louis. “Can Harry and I join you guys?” “Course babe. Wouldn’t be complete without my princess and my baby. Right boys?” “Right daddy!” both Liam and Louis said. Once I was settled on the couch, with Harry on my lap, I felt Harry pushing my jumper up. “Someone’s impatient, aren’t we Harry?” “Milk mummy.” Harry whined. “Alright, alright. Come here baby.” I quickly pulled my jumper up revealing my milk filled chest. Harry adjusted himself so that his head was being supported with my left arm. He quickly latched on and let out a sigh of content. “Slow down buddy, or you’re going to get a tummy ache.” I felt Harry suckle at a slower pace. Justin grabbed Harry’s blanket and threw it over my shoulder so that it covered Harry. “Thank you baby.” He smiled and leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. “I love you princess.” “I love you Justin.”

Both Justin and I turned our attention back to the film being played. I watched the movie with my family as well as gently patting Harry’s back to help him relax while he drank his milk. “Mummy?” “Yeah baby?” “Can we have pizza for dinner?” I looked over at Justin quirking an eyebrow silently asking him if that was okay. Justin just shrugged. “Yeah Lou, that sounds like a good idea. How about we make our own pizzas? Wouldn’t that be fun?” “OH MY GOSH! YESSS!!” I chuckled as both Louis and Liam got all excited. “Then it’s settled. Tonight we’ll make pizza for dinner.” My sons smiled at me quickly before turning their attention back to the film. “You realize the kitchen is going to be a disaster,” said Justin. “Yeah I know, but it should be fun. Don’t you think?” Justin leaned over a pecked me lips.

I continued to watch the movie with my family while also trying to sooth Harry. I suddenly felt Harry’s chubby hand pushing at my chest signaling that he was full. I pulled Harry’s blanket down a bit. “All finished bubba?” Harry nodded while a yawn left his tiny lips. “Looks like it’s naptime. Babe I’m going to go put Harry down for his nap.” “Yeah, okay.” Justin signaled me to bend down so that he could give Harry a kiss. “Night-night baby boy. Have a good nap. Dada loves you.” Justin leaned over and placed a kiss along Harry’s forehead. “Love dada.” I then waked back up to Harry’s nursery and sat on the rocking chair we placed in the room. I sat down and slowly rocked Harry while singing Next To You to him. “You've got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, That you keep that smile.” Soon all that could be heard where the soft snores of coming from Harry. I leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead “Love you baby,” I said. I carefully stood up, as to not jostle Harry, and placed him in his crib. I stood there for a few minutes and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. On my way out I turned on the baby monitor and walked back downstairs.

I was met by the sight of my beautiful boys fast asleep, Justin looked over at me and signaled for me to be quite. Justin carefully got up and carried a sleeping Louis upstairs. I followed Justin with a sleeping Liam on my hip. Justin walked into Louis’ soccer themed bedroom and gently placed him in bed. Justin pulled the covers over Louis and leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. I copied Justin’s action and pressed a kiss on Louis’ forehead as well.

We then quietly waked over to Liam’s Toy Story themed bedroom. Justin pulled down the Liam’s bed covers while I placed Liam onto the bed. I gently pulled the covers up to keep him warm and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Justin soon repeated my action. We quietly exited Liam’s room.


	2. Daddy and Princess Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. I "tried" writing smut...I hope its not too bad. Please leave comments.

Justin’s POV

Once out of the room, Justin pulled Zayn into his arms. “Looks like we got a few hours to ourselves…” Justin whispered into Zayn’s ear. “It seems as though we do,” Zayn said as he slowly pressed kisses down my neck. “I want you. I miss being in you princess.”

“Babe what if the kids wake up? We can’t. Maybe tonight?” I pouted. Zayn got on his tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss onto my plump lips. “How about…I get down on my knees and suck you off? Would you like that? Want to see your slutty princess on her knees mouth filled with your huge cock? Wanna see me choke on it. See your cum spilling out of my mouth?” He purred into my ear. “Fuck. Baby” I moaned. 

I quickly pulled him to our bedroom. I shoved him against the door instantly devouring his sinful lips. “Justin.” I continued to kiss down his neck leaving angry red love bites along his beautiful tan skin. Zayn moved his head to the side giving me more room to kiss along his collar bones. I heard Zayn hiss when I bit down rather hard onto his shoulder marking him as mine “Your all mine. Mine and only mine.” “All yours baby.” I continued to mark his beautiful skin with love bites while grinding onto his crotch. “Justin baby stop teasing me,” moaned Zayn. I slid my hands down to Zayn’s thighs and squeezed his small, but firm butt. I motioned for him to jump up and wrap his legs around my waist.

As I carried my princess over to our bed we continued to kiss passionately. I gently laid him onto our bed and continued to devour his lips. I slowly pulled away from Zayn and looked down to see the most beautiful sight known to man. His lips were slightly opened while he tried to regain his breath, his lips were red and swollen from our make-out session. It was truly a beautiful sight. 

I leaned down and pressed a soft peck to his lips. “I love you princess. So so much.” Zayn looked at me with nothing but pure love in those beautiful hazel eyes of his. “I love you so much Justin.” I leaned down once again to kiss him softly. As I tried pulling myself up again Zayn wrapped his arms around my neck and brought himself up with me. “So are you going to let me suck you off? Because I don’t think we have much longer until one of the kids wakes up from their nap.” 

I quickly untangled myself from Zayn’s hold and stood up and began to undress myself. I threw my black t-shirt off having it land on the floor and then proceeded to take my jeans off. All that was left were my tight white Calvin Klein’s that left nothing to the imagination. I saw Zayn lick his sinful lips as he stared at my package. That caused me smirk, “Like what you see baby?” Zayn just nodded his head eagerly. 

“Come on then. Come give daddy that blow job you promised princess.” Zayn quickly pulled himself off the bed and began to undress himself. He pulled off his cream colored sweater revealing his toned body that I love so much. He then took off his black skinny jeans leaving him in nothing but his black laced panty’s. I stared shamelessly as my beautiful husband got down on his knees. He slowly pulled down my briefs revealing my rock hard cock. Pre cum was leaking from the tip and Zayn licked his lips in anticipation. 

Zayn quickly looked up at me and stared into my eyes silently asking for permission to begin. I gave him a small nod. Zayn began to kitten lick along my shaft and slowly swallowed me whole, “Do you like sucking daddy’s big cock princess?” I felt Zayn hum “mhmmm.” “Fuck princess. Just like that,” I moaned. Zayn continued to suck and swirl his tongue along my tip. Zayn moved his hands on to my ass and pushed me forward indicating that he wanted me to fuck his throat. I happily obliged. I was soon fucking into his mouth like I knew loved. He bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could. I let out a groan as Zayn worked his devilish tongue “Just like that princess. Fuck.” I continued to face fuck his pretty little mouth. I felt myself getting closer to my peak. I pulled my dick out of his mouth with a pop. I quickly worked my dick at a fast speed over my princess beautiful face. “Come on daddy. Cum over your princess. Paint my face with your cum daddy.” That’s all it took before I painted Zayn’s face with my cum. 

I was panting as I tried to regain from the strong orgasm I just had. I watched as my beautiful princess tried licking off the cum that landed on his lips. He hummed in content as my spunk filled his mouth. I leaned down and with my thumb whipped off some of the cum that landed on his cheek and brought it to his mouth. Zayn sucked the cum off my thumb like it was the last thing on this earth to drink. I quickly pulled him up so that he was standing in front of me. 

“How’d I do daddy?” “You did great baby girl. You did so great.” “Daddy I need you.” “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. Do you want daddy to eat you out?” Zayn nodded. I leaned down and kissed his lips. “Tell daddy what you want princess. Beg for me.” 

"Please please daddy. Lick me, put your tongue in me. I want you so bad." He whimpered out bucking his hips. "As you wish baby girl." I smiled and gently pushed him onto our bed. Once he was on his back I slowly pulled off his lace panty’s, they were wet with his pre-cum. I slowly spread opened his legs and leaned down I didn’t go in right away. I teased him, badly. I gripped his legs and threw them over my shoulders. I then kissed each thigh, with my tongue touching them with each kiss. I licked around his puckered hole. I then worked my magic with my tongue, moving in circular motions around his heat. Not to fast and not to slow, but perfect speed. “mmm princess, you taste so sweet.” I mumbled against him as I ran my tongue all the way down his heat. I then guided a finger up and pushed it inside of him, as I licked all around. “Oh…daddy, more. Please!” he yelled as he bucked his hips. I then pushed my tongue and finger as hard as I could, sending chills throughout his whole body. “I’m close baby. Faster.” “As you wish princess.” I quickly worked two fingers into his heat while also using my tongue. I felt Zayn tightening around my fingers “Justin!” was all that was heard as Zayn cumed untouched. 

Zayn was panting hard. He was trying to regain his breath. I slowly pulled out my fingers from his heat and worked my way up his body. I licked up his spunk along his toned stomach. I felt Zayn slide his fingers into my hair and gently pulling me up towards his face. Once we were face to face I leaned down and kissed him passionately. We slowly pulled away when our lungs were protesting that they needed some air. 

Just as I was about to speak I was interrupted by a whimper coming from the baby monitor “Mummy…mummy.” Zayn looked at me with panicky expression. I knew that he was panicking about being such a mess and having Harry wanting him. I bent down and kissed his nose. “I’ve got him princess. Go freshen up baby.” I quickly got up form bed and bent down and picked up my briefs. I slipped on a pair of joggers and threw on a white t-shirt and quickly existed our bedroom. While walking towards the nursery I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. I loved Daddy and Princess time.


	3. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three. I really hope you guys are liking this. Please please please comment and leave kudos.

Zayn’s Pov 

Beep Beep Beep I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. I quickly turned it off as to not wake up Justin. As I attempted to get up I felt Justin tighten his arms around my waist. “Nooooo. Stay and cuddle with me,” complained a sleepy Justin. “Babe. I need to get up and get Lou ready for school, and you need to get up and get ready for your meeting.” I heard Justin whine and felt him loosen his hold on me. 

I headed into our en-suite bathroom and quickly undressed and hopped into the warm shower. I sighed in content as the warm water washed over my body. I grabbed my cherry blossom scented shampoo and lathered my hair. Once I was done shampooing and conditioning my hair I reached over for my loofa and my warm vanilla sugar scented body wash from Bath and Body Works. I loved how this left my skin so soft and smelling so nicely. As I continued my bath routine I couldn’t help but think of Justin starting his worldwide tour soon. 

Justin has a meeting today with Scooter so they can finalize the last of the plans for his tour. I can tell he’s super excited to be back on the road and sing to his fans. I know he misses all of that. 

I was soon taken out of my thoughts when I heard Justin open up the door to bathroom. “Babe?” “Yeah?” “Can you please hand me a towel please? I forgot to grab one earlier,” I asked Justin. I heard Justin walk over to our towel closet in the bathroom and pull out a towel. He soon walked over to the shower door and waited for me to get out. “Thanks babe.” I leaned up on my tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on to his lips. “Anything for my princess,” said Justin. Justin leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. 

“Babe I’m gonna shower real quick and then I’ll help you wake the boys up. Sound good?” I nodded my head to show him that I was listening. 

I walked out of our bathroom and into our walk-in closet debating on what I should wear today. I quickly slipped on some cute red lacy panty’s with a black bow on the back (above my bum) and a matching bra. I looked at myself on our floor to ceiling mirror noticing that my bum looked really good in these panty’s. I then turned back around and picked out a pair of my favorite boyfriend capris. I found a really cute coral colored blouse that would look great together. I then decided to wear a pair of really cute nude colored wedges. I walked over to my jewelry boxes and pulled out a pair of brown hooped earrings and a somewhat flashy brown and gold bracelet. 

Once I was happy with my outfit I went back into the bathroom, just as Justin was walking out of the shower with a towel draped around his waist, to brush my teeth and style my hair. “Looking good mummy,” purred Justin. I instantly felt myself begin to blush at the complement. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to Justin’s complements. 

“Thank you.” Justin stood behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, “I mean it princess. You could be wearing a trash bag as a dress and I’d still think you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.” That just made me blush even harder, if that was even possible. Justin gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom. 

I quickly finished brushing my teeth and blow drying my hair. I decided that I would just leave my hair down. I didn’t really have anywhere to go, so there was no need for me to get all dolled up.

As I waked back into our bedroom I saw that Justin was all dressed. He was wearing some light washed jeans, with a long sleeved white undershirt, and his light gray Saint Laurent sweater, with his white vans. 

http://www.upscalehype.com/2014/07/justin-bieber-wears-saint-laurent-horizontal-zip-sweater-at-2014-young-hollywood-awards/ (Justin’s outfit)

He looked very handsome. “I married such an attractive man,” I said. “Thank you princess.” Justin soon walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. “I love you Zayn. So so much. Don’t forget that,” he said. I nodded and placed a kiss on his lips, “and I love you Justin. So so so much.” He hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on my lips. 

Just then we were interrupted by a loud cry coming from the baby monitor. “Looks like Harry’s up,” I chuckled. “I’ll get Louis and Liam ready and you check on our baby. Sound good?” he asked. I nodded and left the room. 

I walked down the hall and into Harry’s beautiful jungle themed nursery. When I opened the door I was met with the saddest sight ever. Baby Harry was standing on his chubby little legs holding onto the crib railings crying his little heart out. “What’s wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?” Harry instantly made grabby hands when he caught sight of me. “Muma Muma,” he wailed. I quickly walked over towards his crib and gently pulled him into my arms. “Shhh baby. Shhh. Mummy’s here. I won’t let anything happen to you angel. Shhh,” I cooed into Harry’s ear. 

I gently bounced Harry in my arms as I whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Harry’s cries were soon reduced down to small sniffles. “There we go baby.” I walked over to the changing table once I was sure that Harry wouldn’t start crying again. Once I placed Harry onto the changing table he pulled his thumb into his mouth. “Baby don’t do that, it’s not healthy to put your thumb into your mouth. Here let’s get you your dummy.” I looked into one of the baby baskets were we kept all of Harry’s dummies. “Here you go pumpkin.” I smiled down at my baby. Harry soon began to suckle on the dummy. 

While Harry was busy sucking on is dummy I walked over to his closet and chose something for him to wear. Harry is such a spoiled baby. He has so many clothes. I think he’s set with clothes at least until he turns five. As I kept rummaging through his closet I pulled out and outfit. 

I quickly changed Harry into a new nappy. While changing him I would make funny faces at him that caused him to let out loud chuckles. I kept making funny faces because there was nothing more that I loved, then the sound of my sons laughing. “Who’s mummy’s cutie?” “Me!” shrieked an excited Harry. “That’s right baby.”

Harry was soon dressed in a pair of Baby Gap red pants, with a blue and white checked button down, and a cream colored sweater with four navy blue strips running horizontally. I tickled Harry’s pudgy little feet before slipping on some sock to keep his toes warm, I then walked back over to his closet and looked for a pair of shoes to complete his outfit. I found a pair of cute navy blue slip on sneakers. I walked back over to Harry and put his shoes on. 

“All done. Look how handsome you look bubba.” Justin and I seriously make some of the cutest babies ever! I picked Harry up and placed him on my hip. “Let’s go get some breaky into that tummy of yours.”

“Looks like we beat your daddy and brothers. Lets see. What should we have for breakfast? Hmm…how about some oatmeal with fresh fruit and some toast?” “Yes mummy!” yelled an excited Harry. I strapped Harry into his high chair while I started on breakfast. 

Twenty minutes later I was finished cooking and was now setting up the table. “Babe,” I yelled up the stairs. “Breakfast is ready boys. Hurry downstairs before it gets cold!” I yelled once again. 

I walked back into the kitchen to see that Harry was happily munching on some apple slices I placed on his tray. “Are those yummy?” Harry nodded his head. 

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard the echo of shoes stepping down the stairs. “Louis what did we tell you about running down the stairs?” “Not to run down the stairs. Sorry daddy.” “All is forgiven, just please be careful.” “Okay daddy.” 

Once Louis saw me he ran over to and sat on my lap “Good morning mummy!” “Morning Loubear. How’d you sleep munchkin?” “Good mummy.” I leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Lou’s lips. “Are you excited for school today? It’s your last day of first grade. How exciting is that babe?” “I’m super excited mummy. Miss Cara said we were going to have a party at the end of the day! She said she was going to bring us cupcakes!” “Wow Loubear sounds like you’re going to have so much fun.” “Mmmhmm.”

Justin soon walked in with a still sleepy looking Liam on his hip. “Good morning Li,” I said as Justin walked towards the table. Liam peeked his head out of hiding from Justin’s shoulder and made grabby hands towards me. “Mummy,” he pouted. Justin walked to me and placed Liam onto my lap. “What’s wrong baby?” I asked Liam. “Mummy.” “Yeah bebz?” “Mummy Lili want milk.” “Okay baby lets ask daddy to fill you up a sipy cup.” 

“Justin babe, can you grab Liam a sipy cup with some milk please?” “Sure thing babe,” said Justin. 

Once Justin had the sipy cup filled with milk he made his way towards the table. “Here you go Li.” Justin bent down a placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead. Just as I was about to give his sipy cup he started to cry hysterically. “Oh no Li. What’s wrong baby? Shh angel, tell mummy what’s wrong. Shhh.” 

I gently rocked Liam to calm him down, but that apparently that didn’t help. “Mummy wants milk!” “Li baby, daddy filled your sipy cup with milk. See” “Mummy wants milk!” “Li calm down baby.” “No!”

I looked over at Justin and gave him what should I do face. Just as I was about to open my mouth again Harry started crying. I looked over at my baby and noticed that his bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were filled with tears. 

Justin instantly got up and unstrapped Harry form his high chair and tried soothing him. “There there bubba. Did Li’s crying upset you?” Harry did nothing but nod. “It’s alright baby, Li’s just a little upset, but mummy is making it all better. Shhh baby,” said Justin. I watched as Justin calmed down Harry. 

“Mummy wants milk!” yelled a distressed Liam. “Baby, mummy’s trying to give you milk see.” I held up his Toy Story sipy cup. “No mumma. Milk!” and he pointed to my chest. “Oh,” I said. “You want some of mummy’s milk?” Liam just nodded against my chest. 

“Li baby. I think you’re a bit too old for mummy’s milk. How about I warm you up some milk and add some vanilla to it? Does that sound yummy?” “NO! Mummy’s milk!” “Li…”

“Zayn, I think it should be okay just this once. Yeah?” “Liam baby if mummy gives you some of her milk, it will only be for today. Understood?” asked Justin. Liam’s lip trembled, but he nodded. 

“Mummy I’m hungryyyyy!” complained seven-year old Louis. “Give me a sec love.” I stood up and placed Liam in my seat. It seems as though that was a bad idea because he began to cry and make grabby hands. 

“In a minute love. Let mummy make everyone’s breakfast. Okay?” Liam nodded. 

Justin walked over to Harry’s high chair and strapped him back in. He then helped me serve everyone’s breakfast. Once everyone had a plate set in front of them, everyone began to eat. 

“So babe what time is your meeting with Scooter?” I asked my husband. “In about an hour or so. If you’d like I could drop off Lou at school on my way to my meeting.” “Yeah that would be great actually.” Justin nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. 

“Alright Lou, all done with breakfast?” I asked my son. “Yes mummy.” “Please wash up and make sure to brush your teeth.” “But whyyy?” “Louis do as your mother tells you.” “Yes daddy.” With a huff Louis walked into the downstairs bathroom and washed his face off of any food and brushed his teeth. 

Once he was done he came running back into the kitchen “All done Lou?” “Yes mummy see,” he opened his mouth to show me that he had indeed brushed his teeth. “Good job baby. Got get your backpack and shoes on, and wait for daddy by the door.” He nodded his head and left. 

I sat at the table with Liam on my lap and watched as Justin unstrapped Harry out of his high chair and wiped of his chubby checks from any food. Justin would make funny faces at Harry and Harry would laugh. Once Justin was done washing up Harry he walked towards Liam and I. 

“Princess we should take the kids out for lunch today after my meeting with Scooter.” I thought about it for a bit. It would be nice to get out of the house for a bit, but I’m always scared of the having the kids around the paparazzi, they can get a bit crazy. 

Justin must have figured out that that’s what was going through my mind. “Babe don’t worry yeah? I can get two of my bodyguards to go with you. Will that make you feel safer?” “Yeah. That would be lovely. Thanks baby.” 

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “Mummy Li-li wants milk” I smiled down at Liam, “Course baby. Just wait a bit.” Liam nodded understanding. 

“I’m going to go check on Lou and see if he’s ready. We need to be heading out soon,” said Justin. I nodded. 

“Come on Li, lets go get settled down in the living room and then mummy will give you milk.” “Okay mummy.” Just as I was about to set him down on the floor to stand he started to whine that he did not want to be put down. He wanted to be carried. “You don’t feel like walking today Li?” “Want mummy to carry me,” he whined. I picked him up and placed him on my hip, he instantly buried his head into my neck. I gave him a kiss on the head and walked to the living room. 

“Okay bub make sure you’re a good boy for mummy,” said Justin to Harry. “I good boy dada,” he replied. “Of course you are,” cooed Justin. Justin placed Harry on to the floor with a few toys to keep him entertained. 

“Lou, baby we have to go, or you’re going to be late for school and daddy’s going to be late for his meeting with Uncle Scooter.” “I’m coming daddy. I had to make sure I looked good,” sassed Louis. Louis was dressed in school uniform.

“Baby you look great,” I cooed at him. He flashed me a smile in thanks. 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/451134087648577449/ (Louis’ outfit)

“Come gimmie a kiss good-bye love.” He quickly made his way over to Liam and I and gave me a quick peck on the lips. “Bye mummy I love you.” “Bye baby. I love you too. Be good at school.” “I’m always a good boy mummy.” “Course you are Lou. Say good-bye to your brothers.” Louis nodded his head and made his way to Harry and gave him a quick hug and kiss good-bye. He then made his way over to Liam and repeated his earlier action. 

“I gotta go princess, but I’ll see you three for lunch later. Does La Scala sound good? We can meet up at 12:30.” “Yeah babe that sounds good. I’ve been craving some of their linguine napolitanal.” Just thinking about it made me mouth water. 

Justin made his way over to Liam and I and gave us both a kiss good-bye. “Love you,” he whispered. “And I love you.” He pecked my lips once more and then went over to Harry. “Love you Hazza.” “Love dada,” said Harry. 

Once everyone said their good-bye’s Justin and Lou walked out the front door and into Jusin’s 2015 white Range Rover. I watched from the window as Justin buckled Lou into his booster seat, and then made his way to the drivers seat. I watched as both my boys drove away. 

I felt Liam trying to push my blouse up so that he could latch on. “Someone’s impatient, aren’t we Li,” I cooed. He made a noise of distress at not being able to get to my milk filled chest like he wanted.

“Hold on baby, let mummy.” I pulled the left side of my blouse up. “There you go munchkin.” Liam immediately latched onto my nipple and suckled milk into his mouth. 

Liam was making cute noises while drinking his milk. Liam looked up at me with so much love in his eyes. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you Li.” He continued to feed. 

Harry must have gotten bored because he soon walked over to Liam and I. He stared at Liam and then at me, and then back to Liam. He looked at me as if asking why Liam was drinking his milk. 

“Mumma mine.” He yelled. “Harry inside voice.” “Mine!” he yelled pointing at my chest. “Harry I will not repeat myself again. Inside voice.” 

Harry looked at me as if I had betrayed him. His bottom lip began to tremble and his green orbs filled with tears. “Mine mumma. Mine!” “Yes baby I know, but…Liam wanted a bit of mumma’s milk.” “Mine!” he kept yelling. 

Harry tried pushing Liam off my lap, so I tightened my hold on Liam’s body. “Harry, we do not push people. What have daddy and I told you and your brothers before? Hm. I am very disappointed in you Harry.”

Harry just looked at me and Liam with guilt in his eyes. “Mine mumma. My milk,’’ he cried. “I know darling, but it’s nice to share, and Liam just wanted a bit of milk. Once he’s done feeding then you can feed to. Does that sound good?” I asked. 

Harry continued to cry. What should I do? An idea popped into my head. “How about we go cuddle on the big bed? Does that sound good?” 

Both my babies nodded. Liam unlatched himself from my chest and made grabby hands towards me. “Baby can you walk while mumma caries Harry?” Liam shook his head and continued to make grabby hands. 

I sighed. “Come here loves.” I carefully positioned both my babies on either hip and walked up the flight of stairs and into mine and Justin’s bedroom, once in the bedroom I set my babies on the bed and told them that I’d be back. I walked out of my bedroom and into Liam’s to retrieve his soft light blue and grey comfort blanket, his Woody doll, and a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. I then walked into Harry’s nursery and got his soft light green blanket, his dummy, and a soft onesie. Once I had everything I needed I made my way back to my room. 

After changing my babies into their confortable clothes we made ourselves confortable on my bed. I laid between both my babies. Once we were all settled I pulled off my blouse and adjusted myself, so that boy my babies could latch on. 

It felt weird. I don’t think I’ve ever had two of my babies nursing at the same time. I could hear both of them making cute noises. As they were both nursing I began to sing to them, hoping that that would sooth them. 

“It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want, yeah.”

I quietly sang She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, of one my all time favorites. I ran my fingers through their hair helping them relax. I’m hoping they’ll take a nap so that I can clean around the house. 

Once I got to the end of the song I noticed that both my babies were fast asleep. I cooed at how adorable they looked. I had to take a picture. I quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Justin. “How cute are they?!” I captioned the picture and pressed send. 

I very carefully got out of bed trying not to wake them up. I surrounded their sleeping bodies with pillows so that they wouldn’t fall off the bed. I made sure they were both tucked in and nice and warm before leaving the room. I made sure to turn on the baby monitor on my way out and quietly left the room. 

Once I out of the bedroom, I put my blouse back on. When I was fully dressed I made my way over to the kids rooms to clean up. Walking into Louis’ room I met with a huge mess. How can a seven-year old make such a mess?

I started off by picking up his dirty laundry he had laying around. Put his toys in their appropriate places, and finally made his bed. I looked around once more to make sure that it was clean enough before heading over to Liam’s bedroom. 

Liam’s room was thankfully not as messy as Louis’. He had a few toys here and there laying around, but not many. I picked up all his toys and put them in their designated places. I then picked up his dirty laundry, and set it in the basket of dirty clothes I was carrying around. Lastly, I made his bed. I made sure that Liam’s sheets were nice and clean and all his stuffies were on his bed. 

I then headed over to Harry’s nursery. There really wasn’t much to do. I check to make sure that there was still nappies in his nappy basket, I noticed that we were down to the last five. Looks like we’ll be having to stop by the store after lunch. He also needed more baby lotion. I picked up Harry’s dirty jammies and placed them in the clothes basket, so that I could wash it all later. 

Once the kids’ bedrooms were clean, I headed over to their bathroom. The bathroom was a bit of a mess. There was tooth paste on the bathroom sink and towels scattered on the floor. 

I pulled out some of my cleaning supplies from under the bathroom sink and got to work. I sprayed down the sink making sure it was nice and clean. Picked up all the damp towels and put them in the basket. I also made sure to clean the bathtub. Don’t want my babies bathing in dirty tub. 

After I finished cleaning upstairs I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. The living room was a bit of a disaster. There were toys scattered around the floor, shoes along the entry way, and throw pillows and blankets thrown on the floor. I made sure that everything was put away in its place, folded the blankets, put the pillows on the couch, picked up the toys, and put the shoes in their designated place. I was just about to pull out the vacuum when I heard a whimper coming form the baby monitor. I waited a bit to see if Harry would go back to sleep. After a minute or two Harry fell back asleep. 

I went back to the task of vacuuming the living room. Once that was finished I moved on to the kitchen. The kitchen was somewhat clean. Justin helped me clean it up for the most part after breakfast. 

I got out my kitchen cleaning supplies from under the skin, and started off my wiping down the counters. Once all the counters were clean I cleaned off the table and sweeped the floors. Once the kitchen floor was sweeped I got out my Swifter Wet Jet and moped up my kitchen. “There, all clean.” 

I went back to the sink and put all my cleaning supplies away. I rinsed my hands off and dried them. I looked over to the clock on the stove and saw that it was 11:15 a.m. 

I should start getting the kids and myself ready. Right as I was about to exit the kitchen and make my way back upstairs my phone beep signaling that I had a message. 

Justin: They look so cute! They take after their mama (: 

Justin: Hope you and the boys are doing well. 

Zayn: Hey baby! Stop your making me blush. 

Zayn: I’m doing fine babe, just finished cleaning up the house. The boys are napping in our room. 

Justin: It’s the truth. You’re so beautiful princess, and our three babies took after you! 

Justin: Aww. How’d breastfeeding go? I wish you’d just let me hire a housekeeper to help you with the cleaning. I don’t like that you have to do all the cleaning, cooking, and look after our boys. 

Zayn: *blushing* You’re not so bad if I do say so myself (:

Zayn: It was…at first it was okay, but then Harry noticed that Liam was nursing and he got jealous. He kept shouting that the milk was his and he started crying. I ended up having to carry both of them to our room and breastfeed both of them. It felt weird. Just because I’ve never had to nurse two babies at the same time. You know? But they fell asleep once their tummies were nice and full. 

Zayn: Babe. We’ve been over this. I don’t want a stranger coming into our home. I can do it. Plus you help me out too.   
Justin: Thanks princess. 

Justin: I love that you breastfeed. Keeps our babies nice and healthy. Aww poor hazza. He’s not used to sharing his mummy’s milk. 

Justin: Of course I will help you as much as I can, but the moment it gets to be too much for you, you’ll tell me right?

Justin: Hey princess I got to go, Scooter’s calling me back in. But I’ll see you guys soon. I love you! 

Zayn: Love you too!!

I looked at the time and noticed that I had exactly one hour until I had to meet Justin for lunch. I went upstairs into the boys’ bedroom to look for something for them to wear. 

I chose a pair of khaki colored shorts for Liam, with a sky blue polo shirt, and a plaid button down to wear over it. I got him a pair of clean white socks and his cream colored slip on vans. Before I left his room I grabbed a pull up just in case. We’re potty training Liam, and so far he’s been doing pretty well. He’ll have an accident here and there, but it’s not horrible. 

http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-PqXNygm71pU/UieSTpxWyOI/AAAAAAAAAfQ/MLdTPXV5Auc/s1600/IMG_9453.jpg (Liam’s outfit)

Next up was Harry. I went to his closet and picked out a short sleeve navy blue onesie, some light colored khaki shorts, and his brown flip flops. I looked over at one of his fedoras and thought he would look adorable in it. Once I was happy with the outfit I chose I walked over to his changing table and grabbed a few nappies, his dummy, and baby wipes and stuffed them into the diaper bag. 

http://www.polyvore.com/baby_boy_fashion/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=7535114&id=86725825 (Harry’s outfit)

I walked back into mine and Justin’s room, I noticed that my babies were still sleeping. I thought I’d give them a few more minutes. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up a bit. I styled my hair so that it was in loose curl, I added a bit of bronzer to my face to add a bit of color. I quietly walk out of the bathroom and into our walk in closet. I decided not to wear my wedges, and instead went with some cute sandals. I looked myself over in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7e/01/9c/7e019c304ded6e350fb895286b78786e.jpg  
(Zayn’s outfit)

Just then I heard a whimper coming from the bedroom. I quickly made my way over and saw that Harry was awake. His hair was sticking in every direction and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

“Aww baby don’t cry. Mumma’s here.” Harry quickly made grabby hands signaling to me that he wanted to be picked up. I quickly complied and brought him to my chest. 

I gently bounced Harry up and down in my arms and rubbed his back. “Shhh baby you’re okay.” Soon all that was heard were quiet sniffles. “Hi baby, did you have a good nap?” I felt Harry nod against my chest. 

“Good.” Now lets get you all dressed. We’re going to have lunch with daddy. “Dada?” “Yeah we’re gonna have some yummy pasta.” 

“Mumma?” “Yeah baby?” “Mine?” Harry asked while pointing at my chest. I chuckle left my lips before I answered him, “Course baby boy.” 

That seemed to be the right answer because Harry instantly had a smile on his adorable face. I laid Harry down on the bed and proceeded to undress him from his sleeping clothes. 

I undid the tabs on Harry’s nappy and wiped him clean and added a bit of rash cream. It looked as if though he had some irritation around his bits. Once he was in a clean nappy I quickly dressed him into his outfit. He looks so adorable! My baby is getting so big. 

“Harry you need to stop growing. Soon you’re going to be too big for mumma to carry you!” “I no big mumma. I small,” said Harry. “Yeah baby, you’re small.” “Okay lets wake up Li and get him ready, so that we can head over to have lunch with daddy.”

I made my way over to Liam and gently shook his shoulder. “Li. Wake up baby. Open up those beautiful eyes of yours.” Liam began to stir, and slowly began to open his beautiful brow eyes. “There’s my Li. Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Liam made grabby hands. I gently pulled him against my chest and cuddled him for a bit. 

“Li. Gonna have lunch with daddy,” yelled an excited Harry. Liam looked and me and silently asked me if that was true. I of course nodded my head. “Yeah bubba we are. We just need to get you all dressed and then we can head out.”

I laid Liam down and undressed him of his clothes. “Do you need to go potty before I change you?” I asked Liam. Liam nodded his head. I picked him up and placed him on the floor. Liam quickly made his way over to Justin and I’s bathroom. 

I heard the toilet flush once Li was done going potty. I walked into the bathroom to help him wash his hands. Once that was done we went back into the bedroom and I got Liam dressed. 

“Alright, is everyone ready?” I asked. “Yes!!” yelled my two very excited boys. “Alright lets go then.” I grabbed the diaper bad and my babies blankets just in case. Liam grabbed his Woody doll. We carefully made our way down the stairs. I held onto Liam’s hand while Harry was perched up on my hip.

Once we were at the bottom of the stairs I double-checked to make sure I had everything. We made our way to the garage and I loaded up the kids into my white on black 2015 Mercedes SUV. Justin had bought it for me after saying that I deserved a new car, I really didn’t I was content with my black suburban I had before, but Justin insisted. 

Once my babies were safely buckled into their car seats I sent Justin a quick text letting him know that we were on our way.

Zayn: Babe the kids and I are on our way. See you soon. Love you! 

My phone instantly beeped letting me know that I had a new message. It was from Justin. 

Justin: Hey Princes! Drive safe. Love you too!

I slowly backed out of the garage, and started the drive towards Beverly Hills. “Mummy can you please put music on?” asked Liam. “Of course baby. Do you want to listen to the radio or your CD?” “

“Radio!” “Inside voice Li.” “Sorry mummy. The radio please.” Right when I turned on the radio Uptown Funk came on. “Turn it up mummy,” said a very excited Liam. I turned it up a little more. 

“This hit, that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold This one for them hood girls Them good girls straight masterpieces Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty.” 

I looked at my rear view mirror and chuckled at how Liam and Harry we’re both dancing around in their car seats. They’re so cute. My babies are getting so big. Soon I won’t have a baby. Just thinking about that makes me sad. 

I looked up into my rear view mirror once again and noticed that a black car was following us. I sped up ahead, so that I could put a car in between us. The car sped up. I moved over into the carpool lane so that I could put more distance between us and the mysterious car. The black also merged into the carpool lane and was no right behind us. “Shit.” 

Great. This is just great. Can’t they leave us alone for once? I came to the realization that paparazzi were on my tail. How did I not notice them sooner? Ughhh. 

“What’s wrong mummy?” asked a curious Liam. “Nothing baby, just some silly men following us.” “Mummy I don’t like when the camera people follow us. It scares me. They’re always yelling mean things.” If that didn’t break my heart I don’t know what did. 

“Aww baby, don’t worry. Daddy and I will keep you safe,” I reassured my three year old. I looked at my rear view mirror once again. I noticed that there was two cars following us now. Fuck.

I was beginning to grow a bit scared; they were getting a little to close for comfort. “Mumma flash,” said little Harry while pointing to the right side of the lane. There was a paparazzi to my right side trying to take pictures of us. “Mummy I’m scared,” whimpered Liam. 

“Don’t worry baby. Your safe.” I reassured my son. If I’m being honest though, I’m getting scared. This is the closest they’ve gotten to me while driving, and what scares me the most is that I have the kids with me. 

I decided to give Justin a ring using by built in phone that was installed in my car. Ring Ring Ri- “Hey princess are you almost here?” “Justin.” “What’s wrong? Zayn what’s wrong?” asked Justin. I think he could tell there was something wrong with the tone of my voice. 

“Justin they’re surrounding the car. There’s two paparazzi cars surrounding us, and they’re scaring the boys. They’re getting a little to close for comfort.” 

“How far away are you babe?” “I’m about twenty minutes away.” “Okay. Are the boys okay?” I looked at my rear view mirror and noticed that Liam looked scared while Harry’s lower lip began to tremble. 

“There a bit shooken up. Liam how you holding up baby?” “’m scared mummy. I don’t like the scary men,” whimpered Liam. “Mumma,” whined my baby Harry. 

“Don’t worry babes. You’re mummy is going to bring to you to daddy so we can have lunch. Doesn’t that sound like fun Liam?” asked Justin trying to distract Liam. “Maybe if you guys finish all your lunch daddy will take you guys to Sprinkles Ice Cream.”   
“Hear that babies. Daddy is going to take you for ice cream after lunch.” I told my sons. “Mumma!” cried Harry. “Shh baby don’t cry, we’ll get there soon. Babe we’re right around the corner and they’re still following us.”

“I’ll go out front with security to get you guys,” said Justin. “Okay, I’m pulling up front. Take Liam while I get Harry.” 

Justin’s POV

Fuck. Why can’t they just leave us alone. All I wanted was to have a quiet lunch with my family. 

“Robert, James, come on.” I told my bodyguards, they quickly stood up and followed me to the front of the restaurant. 

“Mr. Bieber, I think it would be better if you stayed in here while we get your family,” stated Robert. I immediately shook my head. 

As I made my way closer to the entrance I saw Zayn’s car surrounded by lots of blood sucking paparazzi’s. I made my way over to his car, it was bit of a struggle with everyone trying to get to me. 

“Please move. Excuse me. Move. I’m trying to get to my family.” I stated. 

“Justin over here.” “Justin this way,” The paparazzi shouted. “Guys please move. I’m trying to get to my family.” 

I finally reached Zayn’s SUV. I tapped on the window to get Zayn’s attention. Once Zayn turned my way he unlocked the car and quickly jumped out of the car. He made his way over to Harry and quickly unbuckled him form his car seat, while I did the same with Liam. 

“Daddy I’m scared,” cried my three year old. I quickly adjusted him on my hip and threw his blanket over him, so the cameras wouldn’t scare him as much. “Zayn!” I yelled. 

Zayn pushed his way through the swarm of paparazzi’s and worked is way over to Liam and I. I could hear the cries of our baby. Zayn held Harry protectively against his chest with a blanket thrown over Harry to cover him from the paparazzi. 

Once Zayn was safely by my side I wound my arm that wasn’t holding Liam around his waist and held him close to my side. “Guys move out the way we’re trying to get inside.” 

“Justin! Justin!” “This way Zayn!” “Zayn how does it feel to be one of the biggest freaks?!” yelled the paparazzi.   
We both kept our head down and ignored them. I hate that they always yell such horrid things at Zayn. They can insult me all they want, just leave my family alone. 

“Justin there’s too many of them. Hey! Get away. Can’t you see you’re scaring him!” yelled an angry Zayn. 

I turned to my left and saw a cameraman a little to close to Zayn and Harry. “Are you guys fucking deaf or what? Get away your scaring them!” I yealled. 

“Daddy I’m scared!” cried Liam. “Shh baby we’re almost inside,” I soothed. Right as we were about to enter the building I heard a terrified scream. 

“Mumma!” yelled a terrified Harry. I looked over and saw that Zayn pressed closer to his chest. James and Robert finally got us into the building, all that was heard was the sound of both my babies crying. 

“Shh Harry. You’re alright baby. You’re safe now. Shh pumpkin.” I heard Zayn trying to calm Harry down. Zayn bounced him slowly up and down in his arms. “Shh baby. You’re okay. Shh.” 

I felt Liam cling closer to me. I pulled the blanket off him to make sure he was okay. “Daddy,” he cried as he held on tighter to me. “Hey buddy, or okay now. See were inside and away from all those scary people,“ I whispered. 

I hated seeing my kids like this. I hate that we can’t go anywhere without being surround by all the paparazzi. I just wanted a few hours where everyone just left us alone. 

“Zayn baby are you okay?” I looked over at him and could see that he was a bit shaken up. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. I walked over to him and Harry and brought them both towards Liam and I in a hug. I felt Zayn tighten his hand at the back of my shirt and felt him take deep breaths to calm down. Harry and Liam were still sniffling, but they had calmed down a bit. 

“Mr. Bieber.” I looked up and saw that Robert my bodyguard had called for my attention. “Your table is ready Mr. Bieber.” I nodded my head in response. 

“Come on babe,” I whispered to Zayn. We made our way over to our table; which was located towards the back away from prying eyes. Our waiter had set up two high chairs for the boys. 

I sat and strapped Liam into high chair and sat down next to him. I watched as Zayn attempted to sit Harry down on the high chair, but every time he tried Harry would start crying.

Zayn gave up and sat down with Harry clinging to him. “You’re all right baby. Mummy’s here,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. I watched as Zayn rocked Harry a bit more to get him to calm down. Soon all that was heard were quite sniffles. 

I looked over at my beautiful partner and saw that he was worried. “Justin that was crazy. They’ve never gotten that bad before.” I sighed. “I know baby. Trust me, I’m not very happy about what just happened.” 

“Dada scary,” whimpered Harry. “I know baby. Did the scary men scare you?” Harry nodded. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will protect you, your brothers, and your beautiful mummy.” “Pwomise?” “Promise.”

Our waiter soon came over and asked us what we would like to drink. “Could I get a strawberry lemonade please?” I asked. “And for you ma’am?” “Could I get the same?” “And for the children?” “Mummy I wants apple juice.” “Could he please get an apple juice, actually make that two please.” “I’ll have those out in bit,” said our waiter before walking away. 

“How’d your meeting with Scooter go?” “It went great. We finally finalize all the venues I’ll be singing at. We also chose my opening act.” “That’s great babe. Who’s opening up for you?” I smiled before I answered, “It’s a surprise, but I promise you you’ll love them.” “Justin don’t do that. Tell me.” “Nope. You’ll have to wait just like everyone else.” I smirked. He pouted. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his soft pink lips. “I love you princess.” “And I love you.”

“Me dada,” whined Harry pouting his lips signaling that he wanted a kiss. I happily complied and kissed my baby. “Me too daddy!” “Of course Li.” I leaned over a pressed a quick kiss on his tiny lips too. 

Ray, our waiter, soon came back with our drink and took our orders. “So are you two excited to go on tour with Daddy?” “Yeah dada,” answered Harry. “What about you Li, are you excited?” I asked. “Will we get to sleep on your big bus again?” “Yeah buddy we will. You like the tour bus don’t you?” “Mmhm.”

Our food was soon brought over to us and we all ate. I was starving and this pasta and salad sure hit the spot. I looked down at my gold Rolex and noticed that it was now 2:25 p.m. Lou would be out of school soon. 

“Hey babe we should probably head out soon.” “Yeah, okay. Babe could you please come with us? I don’t want to have to drive alone with the kids, especially if they follow us again.” “Of course babe, let me just get Robert to bring your car out the back and we’ll head out.” 

I motioned for Robert to come over. I asked him to bring Zayn’s car to the back so that we could leave, and to also ask James to drive my car back home. 

Zayn, the kids and I made our way towards the back of the restaurant where Zayn’s car was waiting for us. I thanked my lucky stars that there was no paparazzi’s waiting for us. 

We quickly strapped Liam and Harry into their car seats. I made sure that Liam had his Woody and his blankie. Zayn made sure that Harry had his dummy and blankie before hopping into the passenger side. 

We made our way back to Calabasas with little to no problems. As we approached Louis’ school though, I noticed that there were a few paparazzi’s waiting to take pictures. 

Zayn looked extremely annoyed at the fact that we were still being followed. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his ear, “Stay in the car. I’ll go get him.” He nodded. I made my way out of the car and to the entrance of the school. A paparazzi caught sight of me and immediately started taking pictures. “Justin! Are you here to pick up your son? Where’s Zayn? Are you excited to tour soon?” I just kept my head down and sped walked into the building. 

Once inside I walked over to Louis’ classroom. I knocked on the door and then proceeded to open it. “Daddy!” “Hi baby. How was your day?” “Good daddy. We had a party and Miss Cara baked us cup cakes.” “Wow. Sounds like you had an exciting day.” “Mhmm. Where’s mummy?” “In the car with your brothers.” “Can we go now? I wanna tell mummy all about my day.” “Course munchkin.”

Walking out of the school we were met my photographers. I quickly bent down and placed Louis onto my hip. “Lou hide your face baby.” “okay daddy.” I quickly made my way over to the car with Louis’ on my hip. 

Opening the door to the car I quickly buckled Louis into his booster seat. Once he was safely buckled I shut the door and made my way over to the drivers side. “Ready?” “Ready.”

“How was school baby?” asked Zayn. “It was good mummy. I got to play with Sean, and we had a party, and and Miss Cara made cup cakes! They were chocolate with chocolate sprinkles!” “Wow, Lou sounds like you had a great day at school.” 

 

The rest of our day was spent as a family. We decided to have a cookout. It was such a beautiful afternoon. Zayn and I were sitting out on the patio as we watched our three babies running around the backyard. 

“They’re getting so big,” said Zayn. “I know babe.” “Makes me wanna have another…” I looked over at Zayn and saw that he was biting his lip nervously. “You want another?” “I mean… if you don’t want to, we don’t have to, but yeah I’d like to have another baby with you…” “Babe of course I’d want to have another baby with you!” “Really?” “Really Zayn. I love the thought of having you all pregnant and swollen with my baby,” I whispered hotly into his ear. 

“So are we really doing this? We’re going to try for another baby?” asked an excited Zayn. “Yeah we are. We’re going to try for another Bieber. Maybe this time around we’ll have ourselves a little girl.” 

Zayn leaned over and kissed my face repeatedly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Justin Drew Bieber!” “And I love you Zayn Javvad Bieber.” I leaned in and kissed him once more on his soft lips. 

Looks like we’re trying for a new baby. I’m so happy right now. I love Zayn so much, and the fact that he’s willing to have another one of my babies is one of the best feelings ever.


	4. Strees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter four, I'm sorry if it not great. I needed a filler chapter before I start writing about them on tour. I hope you like it! (:

Justin’s POV 

Its been three weeks since my meeting with Scooter, and things have been…hectic. In those three weeks we’ve done so much. I had to go to meetings and make sure that everything was going to plan, we had to take the kids to the doctor, that was such a fun experience (note my sarcasm), and we’ve also had to pack. 

Packing seems to be what stresses Zayn out the most. I tried helping him, but every time I did he would me that I was not doing it right. After trying to help for the third time today he told me that he loved me, but that he really really just wanted me to take the kids so that he could finish packing. 

I knew that he was freaking out because he was just making sure that we didn’t forget anything we might need during these months away from home. I kissed his forehead, “I love you princess. Try not to stress yourself out so much. Okay?” He nodded, “I love you too. I’ll try not to stress out so much. Have fun with the boys.”

I kissed him once more and left our bedroom. I walked over to the boys’ playroom to let them know we were going to go over to my mom’s house for a few hours. As I was making my way to the playroom I couldn’t help but think about how excited I am to go back on tour. I missed singing to fans. 

As I got closer to the playroom I heard loud yelling coming from the room. I picked up my speed, I quickly opened the door to see Louis running around in circles around Harry, while Harry giggled like mad. I didn’t see Liam though. “Lou, baby where’s Li?” “He’s right…he was over by the desk coloring,” said a confused Louis. 

http://capneonates.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/nice-Basement-Playroom-Ideas-Police-Themes-.jpg (Playroom)

I made my way around the playroom hoping that I would catch sight of him. Once I realized that he wasn’t in the playroom I started to get worried. Liam knows not to wonder around. I made my way out of the room and began my search for Liam upstairs. 

I searched in his bedroom first hoping that he’d be in there, but he wasn’t. I hurried over to Louis’ room and I was met with nothing. I was starting to freak out. I ran to Harry’s room and was met with silence. Where could he be? 

I rushed to mine and Zayn’s room hoping he’d be in there; “Babe. Hav-. Oh.” Zayn motioned for me to be quiet. I made my way over to where Zayn was resting against the headboard of our bed with Liam laid against his chest nursing, oh yeah that also happened during these last few weeks; Liam’s been breastfeeding again, with his eyes beginning to droop. 

I watched as my beautiful Princess laid with our baby against his chest humming a song. I instantly recognized it as The A Team by Ed Sheeran, Liam’s always loved everything and anything by Ed. I continued to watch as Liam lazily suckled on his mother’s nipple, until he eventually had enough and fell asleep. 

“Look at how precious he looks,” I cooed. Zayn smiled down at Liam and pressed a kiss onto his soft baby locks. “Want me to take him to his bed?” I asked. “Umm…no I think I’m going to take a nap with Liam. I think I’m in need of one,” said Zayn. 

I nodded. “Think I’m going to take the boys over to my mom’s house. She’s been begging me to visit her before we leave on Wednesday.” 

“Sounds like fun. Tell Pattie I said hi.” “Will do.” I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “I love you princess,” I whispered. “And I love you.” He leaned and pressed another kiss onto my lips. 

I quietly made my way out of the room and down to the playroom. “Boys. We’re going to Grandma’s house.” “Really daddy? We get to go to Grandma’s?” asked a very excited Louis. “Yeah baby. Run and get your shoes on so we can head out.”

Louis made his way out of the playroom and into his room to get his shoes. I walked over to Harry to see him laid out on the play mat playing with toes and giggling like mad. I sat got down on my knees so I was hovering over him, “Are you having fun playing with your toes baby?” 

My answer was given to me in the form of a giggle. I moved my fingers over his chubby little feet and softly tickled him. “Dada! ‘ickles,” yelled a happy Harry. 

I tickled his feet once more and then gently stood up with Harry in my arms. I made my way out of the playroom and into Harry’s nursery. 

http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/safari-wall-mural-nursery.jpg (Forgot to post previously)

I made my way over to the changing table and took his onsie off. “Looks like you need a new nappy baby.” “Wet dada” “Yeah baby you’re wet, but daddy will get you in a dry nappy.” I leaned down and kissed his button nose. 

I soon had Harry in a clean nappy. I walked over to his closet and picked out a pair of light gray shorts with a white and blue shirt that had a boat, a squid, and a shark on it. 

http://image.dhgate.com/albu_377561627_00-1.0x0/baby-boys-summer-outfits-sea-shark-cartoon.jpg (Harry’s outfit)

Once Harry was dressed and had shoes on, I made sure to grab a few extra nappies, his dummy, and blankie and put them into his diaper bag. 

“Daddy! I’m ready!” “In here Lou, and please keep your voice down mummy and Liam are taking a nap.” “Oh. Sorry. Liam’s not coming?” “No baby. Liam was feeling sleepy and is taking a nap with mummy.”

“Oh. Okay. Daddy do you like my outfit?” “I love it baby. You look very cute,” I cooed. “Daddy. I’m not cute. I’m handsome. Cute is for babies like Liam and Harry.” I chuckled. “Of course. How could I forget? You look very handsome Lou.” 

http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1860464650/New-font-b-baby-b-font-Boys-font-b-Summer-b-font-font-b-Clothing-b.jpg (Louis’ outfit)

Louis flashed me a smile and asked if we were leaving yet. “Yeah lets get going.” I placed Harry onto my hip and threw the diaper bag over my shoulder. 

We made our way down the stairs and into the garage. “Daddy what car are we taking?” “Which one do you want to go in?” “Can we take the fast one daddy?” asked and excited Louis. “Sorry baby, you know mummy doesn’t like it when you guys get into the fast car.” I looked over and saw that Louis was pouting. 

Zayn made it very clear to me that none of the kids were allowed to be in my Lambo. “How about we take Daddy’s Range Rover?” “I guess,” huffed Louis. 

“Maybe when you’re older I’ll take you out for a ride in the Lambo.” “Mummy’s never gonna let me. She says it’s too dangerous.” “Well she’s right. When you’re older I promise I’ll take you out for a ride.”

As we made our way over to my Range Rover I unlocked the doors so that I could load the kids up. I first opened the door and strapped Harry into his car seat. “Dada dummy.” I searched for the dummy in the diaper bag and handed it over to him. “Here you go baby. Do you want your blankie?” Harry nodded. I placed the blanket over his small body. 

Next up was Louis. “Come on Lou, lets get you buckled in.” “KK daddy.” I raised an eyebrow at my seven year old. “Lou. Where did you hear that?” “On Victorious.” I nodded my head like I knew what he was talking about. 

Once I had both kids safely buckled I hopped into the driver’s side of the car and slowly backed out of the garage. I opened the front gate and pulled into the street. “To Grandma’s we go!” “Yay!” yelled two very excited children. 

About ten minutes into the drive I checked my rear view mirror and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. Poor baby must have been tired. I then looked over at Louis to see that he was staring out the window thinking.  
“Daddy?” “Yeah babe?” “Why are people mean to mummy?” I frowned at that. “What do you mean Lou?”

“The other day that I went with mummy to the grocery store and we were walking around the store getting the things off the list mummy had and some people kept staring, pointing, and calling mummy mean names. Why do they hurt mummy’s feelings?” 

I looked at Louis through the mirror and saw that he was looking right at me, and his eyes held sadness. He was sad because people we’re disrespecting his mother. I hate that people view Zayn differently.

“Lou, those people are horrible horrible people that have nothing better to do than to hurt people. Your mother is such a wonderful person inside and out. She loves you so much and that should be all that matters baby. Anything negative that comes out of people’s mouths are all lies.”

“But they hurt her. I saw mummy’s eyes water daddy. These mean men kept telling her that she was disgusting because she wears girl clothes and can have babies. But mummy’s not disgusting. She’s beautiful daddy!”

Hearing Lou telling me what those pigs said about Zayn angered me. How dare they say such horrible things about my princess? I could feel my hands tightening around the steering wheel as my anger grew. 

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. 

“Listen Lou. There are people out there that have nothing better to do that say mean things about others, and sometimes those mean things are said about your mother. People treat her differently because she is a boy who likes to dress and act like a girl, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Your mummy is your mummy. And yeah your mummy can have babies, but once again there is nothing wrong with that.”

I saw Louis nod his head in understanding. “Daddy?” “Yeah babe?” “You’ll protect mummy from those mean people right?” “Of course Lou. I will protect her, Liam, Harry, and you with my everything. You guys mean the world to me and I would do anything to keep you guys safe.” 

“I love you daddy” “And I love you Lou.”


	5. Cookies, Cuddles, and Grilled Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter five. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's kind of eh. I'm looking forward to writing the upcoming chapters. Justin starts his tour soon! If you guys want me to prompt me something I would happily accept. Hope you guys have a great weekend!! (:

Justin’s POV

After driving for another 20 minutes, we arrived my mom’s house. I pulled my car into my mom’s drive way and made my way out of the car. “Hurry up daddy! I wanna go see Grandma!” 

I let out a chuckle and quickly unbuckled Lou from his car seat. “There you baby. Go knock on Grandma’s door.” I watched as Lou made his way to the front door. I then made my way over to a sleeping Harry. 

I gently unstrapped Harry form his car seat so I wouldn’t jostle him too much and placed him against my chest. I made sure to grab his blanket and the diaper bag. 

I heard my mom squeal in joy when she caught sight of Louis. “Grandma!” “Louis!” My mom quickly pulled Louis into a hug and placed many kisses along his face. 

“How are you baby? You’re getting so big. Soon Grandma won’t be able to carry you!” “But you’ll still love me right Grandma? Even when I’m bigger?” asked a very serious Louis. 

“Course baby. I will forever love you.” “Good.

“Hi mom. How you doing?” “Hi Justin, I’m doing better now that my babies are here. Is Harry sleeping? Where’s Liam and Zayn?” 

“Yeah, mind if I go lay him down?” “Of course not. Lay him down in their room.” I nodded and climbed up the stairs into the boys’ room. With my mom having spare rooms she decided to turn one of the bedrooms into the boys’ room, so that when they would spend the night they had their own bed. 

I gently placed Harry into his crib and tucked him in, making sure he had his blanket. I stood and watched Harry as he peacefully slept with is pacifier bobbing in his mouth. He looked adorable. Soon my baby won’t be a baby anymore. 

I placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly made my way out of the room. 

I went into the kitchen where I knew I would find my mother and Louis. “Grandma can I have a cookie?” “Course you can baby. I just baked a batch of peanut butter cookies this morning.” I watched as my mom handed Louis a cookie and kissed his nose, making Louis scrunch his nose cutely. 

“Hey mom.” “Daddy! Look Grandma gave me a cookie.” “Yummy. Did you tell Grandma thank you?” Louis quickly ran towards my mom and gave her a hug and said thank you.   
I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug and kiss. I’ve missed my mom. With being so busy with preparing for the tour, we haven’t gotten the chance to get together. 

“Would you like anything to drink? “Uhh…yeah. Do you have any green tea?” She nodded and walked towards the refrigerator. 

“Here you are.” “Thanks mom.” 

“Are Zayn and you all packed up for the tour? I bet you’re excited to get back onto the road again.”

“Yeah I’m really looking forward to being on the road again. I miss singing and interacting with my fans. I’m also looking forward to taking the kids the new places. This is Harry’s first tour so I’m really excited about that. Plus I’m excited for everyone to see who the opening act will be; especially Zayn. He’s going to die when he sees him. “

“That’s right it’s little Harry’s fist tour. I’m sure he’s going to love it. Who’s going to open up for you?”

“We’ve all been talking about the tour for awhile now and he gets all excited when he hears us talking about it. Although I doubt he knows what’s really going on,” I chuckled. “And it’s a surprise.”

My mom smiled in response. 

“Are you guys done packing?” mom asked. 

“For the most part we are. We have just have the smaller things to do. Like the boys’ toys and comfort things, so those won’t be packed until the day of.”

“Have you been helping Zayn, or are you making him do it on his own?” 

I let out a huff. “I’ve tried helping her, but every time I do she says I’m doing it wrong. You know how she is. She wants to make sure everything is done perfectly, and I can tell it’s stressing her out. So much stress isn’t good for her.”

“Honey, Zayn just wants to make sure that everything the kids will need is being packed. She’s just being a mother.” I nodded. 

“Speaking of Zayn, why didn’t she and Liam come?” “Remember how I had mentioned before that Liam has been nursing again? Well while I went to get the kids ready so that we could come I only found Louis and Harry. I looked around the house like crazy trying to find Liam. I went into Zayn and mine room to ask is she’s seen him and when I walked in Zayn was laid in bed with a nursing Liam. Liam fell asleep so Zayn decided to take a break from packing and take a nap with him,” I explained to her. 

“Aww how cute. How’s Zayn handling the whole having to breastfeed two babies?”

“I think he likes it. He likes having that special one on one time with both Liam and Harry. His only two complains really are how sensitive he is and how his breast are getting bigger, although I don’t mind that one bit at all,” I made sure to whisper the last part. 

“Justin!” whispered yelled my mother while smacking my arm. 

“What?” I chuckled. “I don’t mind the fact that his chest is a bit fuller.”

“Honestly. You’re such a man,” she scolded. 

I shrugged, “So mom…you might be having another grandchild soon,” I smiled looking at my mother. 

“Oh God Justin. Is Zayn pregnant?” she asked with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Not yet, but we’re going to try for another.”

“Congratulations baby. To both of you.”

“Thanks mom,” I smiled. 

About an hour into our visit Harry woke up crying and asking for Zayn. We tried everything to calm him down, but nothing was doing it for him. He just wanted his mother. After saying our goodbyes to my mother and promising to call her soon I buckled by babies into the car and started our drive home. 

Zayn’s POV

I was woken up by the feeling of someone poking my cheek, I slowly cracked my eyes open and was met by the sight of Liam. “Mummy!” “Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?”

“Mhmm.” He moved closer to me so that he could lay against my chest. I moved my hand around him so that I could hug him tightly against my chest. “I love you baby.” “Love you mummy.” I leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss on to his lips. 

Liam and I cuddled for a bit more until Liam mentioned that he was hungry. I made my way out of my bedroom with Liam on my hip. 

“Mummy can we have grilled cheese and milk?” “Of course we can baby. Would you like to be mumma’s little helper and get me some cheese out of the refrigerator?”

Liam quickly nodded his head and made his way to the refrigerator. While Liam was occupied doing that I pulled open the cabinet where we keep the pots and pans and pulled out a medium sized pan. After quickly rinsing the pan I placed on the stove and waited for it to warm up. 

“I got the cheese mummy.” “Good job baby. Lets see what else do we need to make grilled cheese sandwiches?” “Bread!” “Right you are Li. You’re so smart baby,” I praised. 

I made my way over to the bread box and pulled out four slices of honey wheat bread. Once I had the slices of bread I made my way back to the stove and started grilling my babies lunch. 

“Mumma? Where’s daddy, Louis, and Harry?” “They went over to Grandpa Pattie’s for a bit.”

I looked over to see a pouting Liam. “Why they not take me?” “Well baby, daddy was planning on taking you along with him, but when he walked into the room he saw that you were nursing and was on the verge of falling asleep. So daddy left you with me so that we could cuddle and have a nap together,” I explained. 

“Oh. Okay. Mummy when do we leave for daddy’s tour?” asked a very excited Liam. “We leave on Wednesday, which happens to be tomorrow. Are you excited?” “Mmhm. I wanna sleep on daddy’s big bus!”

“Are you excited to see all the new places we get to visit? You and your brothers will get to visit a lot more places then you’ve had before.”

“Yeah mummy. I wanna take lots and lots of pictures.”

About 10 minutes into eating lunch, the sound of our garage door was heard. “Looks like daddy’s home.” That instantly had Liam running towards the door while he impatiently waited for Justin. 

After about a minute or two the door flew open and in came a very energetic Louis. “Mummy! I’m home!” a chuckle left my mouth as well as my eyes having rolled. He is definitely Justin’s son. 

Louis came over to me and greeted me with a hug. “Hi baby. How was Grandma’s house?” “Hi mummy. It was fun! Grandma let me have cookies and I got to play with my toys while daddy and Grandma talked.”

I nodded my head showing him that I heard everything he said. “Where’s daddy?” “He’s trying to get Harry to calm down a bit. He woke up all cranky and asking for you,” he said. 

“Liam want to go play upstairs?” asked Louis. I saw Liam nod, and watched as my sons made their way upstairs. 

The kitchen was soon filled with a heartbreaking cry. I immediately got up form my seat and my way over to my baby. Justin held a sobbing Harry against his chest trying to calm him. 

“Aww baby what’s wrong? What’s got you in tears my love?” I cooed at my one year old. 

Once Harry heard the song of my voice he immediately pulled his face out of Justin’s chest and looked my way while making grabby hands, signaling that he wanted to be held by me. I quickly complied and pulled a sobbing Harry against my chest. 

“Shh baby boy. Mumma’s got you. Shh love,” I whispered while gently rocking Harry in my arms. I looked over at Justin and asked what had happened. Justin merely shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno princess. He woke up form his nap crying. I tried to comfort him, but he was just not having any of it. He kept crying that he wanted you, so we made our way home.” 

I nodded my head and continued to gently sway Harry until he was calm. Soon all that was heard where quiet sniffles coming from Harry. 

“Baby what’s wrong? What’s got you all upset?” asked a worried Justin. 

“scary dream,” whimpered a teary eyed Harry. “Aww babe you had a nightmare? Do you want to tell mummy and daddy what you dreamt?” asked Justin. 

“Harry wake and mumma not there. I’s cries for mumma and mumma not come. She no come dada.” 

Hearing those words come out of my baby’s mouth broke my heart. I could tell that he was truly upset that he thought I wouldn’t be there. I pulled Harry closer to my chest. 

“Baby look at mumma. I will always be there for you baby. Always. Mumma will protect you from anything and everyone. I’m very sorry that I wasn’t there when you woke up after your nap. Do you forgive mumma?”

“Pwomise mumma?” “I promise baby.” “Love mumma.” “And I love you baby. So much baby,” I cooed into his ear. 

We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house just spending time together. Lord knows that once we hit the road tomorrow we won’t get to spend much time together, with Justin having interviews, rehearsals, and other duties we were going to have a limited time together. 

I was packing up the last of my clothes when I felt Justin wrap his arms around my waist. “Hi baby.” “Hi princess. Need any help?” I leaned against his chest and he tightened his arms around me. 

“Thanks baby, but I am officially done. I got everyone’s suitcases packed and have the kids’ toys and other necessities packed too.” I felt Justin nod. 

“Mummy! Can we please order some pizza?” I turned around as Louis made his way towards Justin and I. I pulled out of Justin’s arms and bet down to carry Louis. Once I had him in my arms I placed kisses along his cheeks. “Of course we can have pizza. You boys have been so good for mummy and daddy.” 

That seemed to excited Louis very much because we wiggled to get out of my arms and made his way to the playroom so that he could tell his brothers the news.

“I told my mom we are going to try for another baby,” said a smiling Justin. I looked up at him and instantly smiled. “What did she say?” “What do you think? She’s very excited at the prospect of having another grandbaby.”

“I’m just as excited babe. I really want to swollen with your baby,” I purred. “Yeah? I love seeing you all swollen. Showing everyone that you’re carrying MY baby. That I get the privilege of making love to you,” whispered a very turned on Justin. 

“Mmm…yeah I love showing everyone that you filled me up with your seed and impregnated me. I love when I’m all round with YOUR baby. Baby I need you,” I silently moaned. 

“Princess. I promise we will make love tonight. Once we get the kids into bed, you’re all MINE,” said Justin, and just to emphasize his point he bit and sucked at my neck. I moaned as I was hit with pleasure. I felt Justin lap at it with his tongue and slowly pulling away. 

“Tonight you’re mine princess,” he purred seductively into my ear. “All yours.” Justin tightened his arms around my neck and placed a tender kiss on my lips. 

After dinner, we gave the kids a quick bath and got them into their jammies. Justin and I took the kids to our home theater to watch The Book of Life. 

https://www.bostonglobe.com/rf/image_r/Boston/2011-2020/2013/08/15/BostonGlobe.com/ReceivedContent/Images/TheaterWayland.r.jpg (Home theater)  
The sitting order was as followed: Me with Harry on my lap, Liam, Louis, and Justin at the end. 

About 10 minutes into the film I felt Harry pushing up my sleeping shirt. “Do you want some milk baby?” Harry nodded, “milk mumma. Milk” 

I adjusted myself to accommodate Harry’s needs. Once I had my shirt and sports bra taken off, I guided Harry towards my aching chest. I was in need of some relief. Ever since Liam started nursing again my boobs have been making milk like crazy. I’m constantly leaking. I’m nipples are always super sensitive and whenever I hear one of my babies cry my chest hurts with the need to nurse. 

Harry instantly latched on and began drinking like a champ. Relief was flooding through me. I really did need to nurse. 

I gently carded my fingers through Harry’s soft curls and hummed a song to get him to fall asleep. From the corner of my eye I saw Liam look at my chest longingly, he wanted to nurse. 

“Liam baby, do you want some of mummy’s milk?” That instantly put a smile on Liam’s face. I saw him nod and make his way towards my other side. I adjusted Harry so that there was room for Liam. 

Once I had both of my babies situated I let them latch on. Justin pulled a blanket over both their bodies keeping them warm. I let out a content sigh. I love my life. I love my wonderful husband and my three amazing little boys.


	6. Next Up. London!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six guys! Thank you for the kudos and the comments it means a lot to me!

Zayn’s POV 

I had woken up about 30 minutes ago, so that I could shower, get ready, and have enough time to get last minute things ready. It is now 2:26 a.m. I have gotten little to no sleep. 

I just finished packing my bathroom essentials along with my hair and makeup things I would need. Before making my way out of the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror making sure that I looked alright. I decided to wear something comfy, it was going to be a long flight. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple grey shirt, with a tan colored cardigan, and some cute gold sandals. I wore my hair in a messy bun. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b8/a8/7d/b8a87d670910eafe80654d09f10f213c.jpg (Zayn’s outfit)

Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I quietly made my way back into Justin’s and I’s room. I gently shook my sleeping husbands shoulder as to help wake him up. 

“Baby…Babe…Justin you need to get up. Its 2:30 in the morning and we have a flight to get to. Babe…you need to get up. Come on, go take a shower to help waken you up.” 

I watched as my husband reluctantly opened his beautiful brown orbs. “Princess it’s too early to be up,” whined my husband. 

“Justin. I’m going to give you until the count of three. One…, he didn’t move, two…, Justin if you don’t get up by the time I get to three I will dump ice cold water on you!” 

That seemed to have done the trick because he quickly jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. “That’s what I thought. Now what are you planning on wearing so that I can lay it out for you while I go get the kids ready.”

I heard the shower running and then Justin saying he wanted to wear a pair of jeans with a plain white t-shirt. I nodded my head and made my way over to his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of his Calvin Klein boxers along with a plain white shirt. I then made my way over to our indoor closet and pulled out a pair of jeans.

http://gossipextra.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/justin_bieber_clothes_miami.jpg (Justin’s outfit)

“Babe. Your clothes are on the bed. I’m going to go get the kids ready. Please hurry we need to get going in like 20 minutes.”

I didn’t wait for Justin to answer. I made my way over to Louis’ rooms first, seeing as he would be the easiest to get ready. 

I quietly slipped into his room and walked over to his closet looking for something comfortable for him to wear. Justin and I decided that we would keep the kids in their pajamas and wouldn’t change them until we got closer to our destination, London. 

Louis was in a pair of his favorite Spiderman pajamas that he insisted he just had to wear. He said it wouldn’t be fair if people didn’t get to see his cool pj’s. Of course we just couldn’t say no to our baby. 

http://g02.s.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1IVQeFFXXXXafapXXq6xXFXXXX/205866563/HTB1IVQeFFXXXXafapXXq6xXFXXXX.jpg (Louis’ pajamas) 

I decided that Louis would wear a simple pair of Navy shorts, a white polo shirt, and his favorite pair of Sperry’s. That should be something comfortable for him to wear. I made my way around his room packing up late minute things he’d need during the flight; his iPad to watch movies, a few books to keep him entertained, his teddy bear, and his extra clothes into his carry on. 

I made my way over to Louis’ bed and carefully carried him out of bed. I felt him start to move around, “Shh baby. Go back to sleep. Mummy’s going to take you downstairs. Shh.” I bounced him a bit more until he was soundly asleep again. 

I then made my way downstairs and into our living room where I placed a sleeping Louis on one of the couches. I made sure to cover him with his blanket. 

On my way back upstairs I saw that Justin was coming out of our bedroom. “Good morning princess.” He chastely placed a kiss on my lips. “Morning baby.” “Do you need help getting the boys ready?” he asked. 

I nodded my head no and instead asked him to carry the remaining luggage downstairs. Of course he said yes. 

Next was Liam. Liam was peacefully sleeping in his big boy bed, something he got right before Harry turned one. I made quick work of packing his iPad, coloring books, and his Woody doll along with his outfit for later. I also made sure to pack a few pull-ups, and lastly his outfit. His outfit was quite similar to Lou’s except he would wear a gray polo shit. 

I placed Liam’s carry-on near the door so Justin would see it. I then made my way over to Liam, who was wearing the pajamas Pattie had given him for Christmas last year; they were his Mickey Mouse ones.   
http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1fhNnGpXXXXXIXpXXq6xXFXXXc/116863426/HTB1fhNnGpXXXXXIXpXXq6xXFXXXc.jpg (Liam’s pajamas)

I very gently carried Liam, as to not jostle him, and placed him against my chest. I made sure to grab his comfort blanket, because Lord knows he will be needed that on the flight, and made my way downstairs. 

Once downstairs I placed Liam on the couch next to Louis and made sure to cover him too. I once again made my way up the stairs. Man I’m getting my exercise for the day out of the way. Whooo!

Once upstairs I quickly made way into Harry’s room. First things first, pack his diaper bag. I made sure his diaper bag had more than enough diapers to last us for the day. I also packed his wipes, rash cream, and baby powder. 

I had already packed his carry-on last night. I placed both his carry-on and his diaper bad near the door so that Justin could take them downstairs. 

I gently pulled out a sleeping Harry out of his cot and pulled him towards my chest. I felt Harry begin to stir so I gently bounced him as to get him to fall back asleep. Once I was sure he was asleep I made my way over to the changing table and gently laid him on it. I made quick work of undoing his footie pajamas and his nappy. 

http://kiddiescornerdeals.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Carters-Striped-Fire-Truck-Microfleece-Footed-Pajamas-Baby.jpg (Harry’s pajamas)

Once my baby was in a clean nappy I put him back into his nappy. I grabbed Harry’s baby blanket, his dummy, and made my way out of his room. 

Right as I was going to make my way out of the room Justin walked in. “Hey babe, got all the bags downstairs?” “Yup. Just need Harry’s.” Justin bent down and picked up both of Harry’s bags and walked along side me. 

“Okay babe that seems to be all of it. I’ve got the passports and flight tickets in my bag. We’re ready to go,” said a very excited Justin. 

Right then we heard a knock on the door signaling that our ride was here. Justin made his way over to the front door and greeted his security, who would be helping us at the airport. 

“Alright. All those bags need to be checked in once we get to the airport. These will be our carry-on’s, so please keep those near us,” said Justin. 

The security men slowly nodded and made their way towards our luggage. 

“Hey princess. Do think we should pack a snack or something for the kids?” “Already done. I packed a few snacks, Liam and Harry’s sippy cups, and also Louis’ straw cup.” 

“Good. Alright we’re ready to go. Let me take Louis into the car first and then I’ll come back for Liam, while you take Harry. Sound good?” I nodded. 

I watched as Justin gently picked up a sleeping Louis and carried him towards the car. While I waited for Justin to come back for Liam I did a quick run through of making sure all the lights were off and the doors were locked. 

“Princess, it’s time to go,” whispered Justin. I made my way over to Justin, who was now carrying a sleeping Liam, and we made our way out of the house. I was going to miss being home, but I would much rather be with Justin. 

About an hour into our drive, we were finally approaching the LAX. I was starting to get a little nervous. I was hoping and praying that we were not going to be faced with any paparazzi, but as we got closer my wish did not come true. 

“Shit. How did they even know we were on our way?” hissed a pissed Justin. “I dunno baby, but how are we going to get the boys in without getting mobbed?” I asked worriedly. 

Justin stayed silent for a few seconds. “Justin. There are a lot of them. How are we going to get the boys in there?” I asked worriedly again. 

“Mr. Bieber, sir. What would you like us to do? We could take all the luggage in first and then make our way back to help get you guys inside the airport safely,” said Robert. 

Justin seemed to think about for a bit more. “No. This is what we are going to do. I’m going to carry both Louis and Liam inside, while Zayn carries Harry. I need you guys to make a barrier around Zayn and I. We need to get inside as fast as possible.” Both bodyguards nodded. 

“Alright princess I’m going to get the boys. I need you to stay as close to me as possible,” whispered Justin. I nodded to show him I listened to what he had said. 

I watched as Robert and James quickly made their way out of the SUV and closer to our doors. I felt my heart beating really fast as my nerves were getting the best of me. I was freaking the fuck out. I mean I’ve been around paparazzi before, and so have the boys, but this is just scary. 

“Mrs. Bieber I need you to get out of the car quickly.” I stared at James as he tried to get my attention. I was frozen in place. “Mrs. Bieber! Please. You need to hurry.” I nodded my head and made my way out of the car. I made sure to keep Harry pressed as close to me as possible. 

That’s when the shouting began. 

“Zayn! Justin!” “Zayn is it true you’re pregnant?!’’ That immediately made me look up. Did I look pregnant? I mean I know I’ve gained a few pounds, but is it that noticeable?

“Babe ignore them,” whispered Justin. I nodded and looked down again. 

“Mumma. Scary,” whimpered my baby. I pressed Harry even closer to me. I looked over at Justin to see that was trying to calm Louis and Liam. The noise of the yelling paparazzi and fans woke them.

“Justin I love you!” “Justin!” “Justin over here!”

I kept hearing the shouting of my husband’s name, but honestly I did not care. All that I cared about was getting my boys inside, where it’s safe and away from all of this. 

“No touch! No touch!” screamed a terrified Liam. I looked over at Liam to see that he was being grabbed. “No touch! Mumma!” he wailed. 

“Justin get us inside now!” I yelled. 

Robert and James tried to get us in the airport as fast as possible. About a minute later we were finally inside. 

“Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!” all three of my babies cried. I instantly ran towards my boys. “Give them to me Justin.” “Babe…” “Give them to me!” I cried. 

Once Justin handed Liam and Louis over to me I fell to the ground with all my babies. I hugged them tight and brought them as close to me as humanly possible. “Mumma!” my boys kept crying. 

“Shh babies. Mumma’s got you. Shh. You guys are safe now. Shh.” I rocked them back and forth. “Shh.”

“Babe. Are the boys okay?” “Don’t. Just don’t. Please just let me calm them down. Just…please,” I silently cried.

Justin looked at me with hurt filled eyes. “Babe. I’m…I’m-“ “Justin please,” I begged. He nodded and walked away giving me some time with the boys. 

This is getting fucking ridiculous. Why can’t they leave us alone for once! I felt the angry filled tears rolling down my face. 

Justin POV 

This is just fucking great. What a perfect way to start the tour. I turned back and looked at my beautiful wife and kids. My whole world was sat on the floor crying. 

I’ve never seen Zayn react like this. 

It hurts. I want to be over with them to console them, but Zayn won’t have any of that. I understand she’s upset, but they’re my sons’ too. 

After about 10 minutes I slowly made my way over towards Zayn and the boys. I noticed that the boys had fallen asleep. As I got closer I could see the tear streaks running down their chubby little cheeks, and that absolutely broke my heart. I looked at Zayn and silently asked if it was okay for me to be with them, she nodded. I slowly slid to the floor so that I was now sitting next to princess. 

“Justin, I am so so sorry babe. I didn’t mean to mean to be rude. I was just…I was just worried about getting the boys to calm down, and and…” “Shh princess. I get it. You were worried about the boys.” “I was, but that’s still no excuse for me to act rude.” 

I leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Zayn’s cheek. “All is forgiven princess.” We stayed sitting down for a bit longer until our flight was called. 

“Come on babe. London awaits!” I excitedly whispered.


	7. London Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. This passed week has been a bit hectic. So this chapter is kinda short, but I promise that I'll try and make them a longer. In the next chapter I was thinking about telling the story of how Zayn and Justin met. That way you guys know how it all began. What do you think?

Justin’s POV 

We were finally on our way towards London. I’m so excited! We haven’t been back to London in sometime. I think it has been about a year since we’ve last visited, and that was a short visit. We brought Liam and Louis to meet their Naani (it means grandma in Urdu) Trisha, Naana (it means grandpa in Urdu) Yaser, and their aunts; Doniya, Waliyha, and Saffaa. Harry has yet to meet his grandparents and aunts. Zayn was pregnant of him when we last came. 

I looked over at my sleeping family. Harry was laid across Zayn’s chest, while Liam and Louis were fast asleep next to their mother. They looked so peaceful; after the whole mob incident I’m happy that they are now safe. 

I watched them sleep for a bit longer and then decided to get on my social media accounts to keep myself entertained for a bit. I scrolled through Twitter following a few fans and tweeting at them. I loved seeing how they would react.

As I kept scrolling through my newsfeed and saw some fans post pictures of us when we were at the airport. I could see that in some of the pictures you could see the terrified looks on our boys’ faces. They looked so scared. I kept scrolling and noticed that a fan had posted a picture of Zayn on the floor with our boys crying. 

This is not right. Why would they take pictures at such an inappropriate time? Can’t they even give us some privacy? I love my fans, I truly do, but when I’m with my family I would like to have some privacy, if not some space.

At this point I was furious. I know that my fans love me and would love nothing more than to meet me, but I just want some space when I’m with my family. 

@JustinBieber: Hi guys! I want to ask for a huge favor from you. I’m sure by now you guys have seen or heard about the little incident that happened while Zayn, the boys, and I were trying to get to the airport. I love you guys, I truly do, but what I don’t love is when my family is being mobbed and I can’t do anything about it. Do you guys know how heartbreaking it was hearing my three boys crying and saying they were scared? And seeing my beautiful wife crying her eyes out too? It’s not something I ever want to relive again. All I’m asking from you guys is to please please give us our space, especially when we are with our boys. I will gladly take pictures and sign autographs, as long as you guys are nice about it. I know that what I’m asking for is a lot, but my family means the world to me, and if I have to stop taking pictures and signing autographs for you guys to give us some space, then so be it. I love you guys! Xoxo Justin 

With that lost thought I pressed tweet. I hope my fans understand and they respect my wishes. I closed out of my Twitter app, and decided to take a short nap before the boys wake up. 

 

I woke up to the sound of soft singing. It was Zayn. I love when she sings to our boys; she has such a beautiful voice. I stayed quiet for a few seconds longer just enjoying my princess’ voice. 

“There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me, together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me, together, oh”

I love when she sings my songs. She just has such an amazing voice. I listened as she kept singing softly. “Mumma pretty song,” said Harry. 

“It’s one of daddy’s old songs. It’s one of my favorite ones.” “Dada?” “Yeah baby, it’s dada’s song.”

“Mumma were go?” “We’re going to London baby.” “Where is?” “London is across the Atlantic ocean. It’s were Naani and Naana live. It’s also where mummy was born,” explained Zayn. 

“We see Naani and Naana?” “Yeah baby, we’re going to go visit them while we’re in London, and I’m so excited! I haven’t seen my mum in so long.” I could here the excitement in her voice. 

I decided to take this as my cue to let them know I was awake. I stirred around a bit before I opened my eyes. “Morning,” I said. 

“Mo’in dada,” said a happy Harry. “Morning baby. How’d you sleep?” asked Zayn. “I slept great. “

I made my way out of my seat and towards my family. I leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on my boys’ lips before I pressed a lingering kiss on Zayn’s soft lips. “I love you princess,” I whispered against his lips. “And I love you jaan (it means darling in Urdu),” he whispered back. 

I smiled and made my way over so that I could sit next to Zayn. Once I was seated Louis made his way onto my lap. “Daddy are we almost there? Liam and me are bored,” complained Louis. 

“I don’t know buddy, but I can ask a flight attendant and see what she says.” I saw Louis nod. I looked over at Liam to see that he was trying to get on to Zayn’s lap. “Have the kids had something for breakfast?” I asked as I helped Liam.

“Yeah, they had some cereal and a bagel. Do you want anything?” I nodded no, “Not yet princess. Maybe later.” Zayn nodded. 

“Liam, are you alright buddy?” I asked my three year old. “Daddy want mumma’s milk,” he whined. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me you wanted some milk? Come here baby. Harry will you please go sit on daddy’s lap?” “No mumma. My milk.” I reached over for Harry. 

Zayn carefully placed a squeamish Harry onto my lap. “No dada. Mumma!” he cried. “Shh baby. Liam is going to nurse for a bit. Once he’s done you can nurse too. Okay?” “No! No! No!” he yelled. “Harry we do not yell,” Zayn stated calmly. “No! No! No!” “Harry. No yelling.” “No! No! No!’’ 

“Okay that is enough. You will sit in timeout for five minutes. No talking or getting up. Understood?” I asked. He continued to cry, and it hurt. I just wanted to wrap him up in a tight hug, but he needs to learn. I got up and gently placed my crying baby on to one of the empty seats. 

“Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!” he cried while making grabby hands at Zayn. “Sorry baby, but daddy and I both asked you not to yell. You need to sit in time out. Okay?” 

I stood near Harry making sure that he wouldn’t get up and run towards Zayn. He kicked and screamed for a bit longer, until he realized that he was going to sit there for a bit longer and just gave up and sat still. 

I stood and watched as Zayn adjusted himself to accommodate Liam. Once she found a comfortable position she asked Liam to make his way towards here, “Come here love.” Liam made his way onto Zayn’s lap and positioned himself so that he could nurse off of Zayn’s right breast. 

I continued to watch as Zayn let out a sigh of content. She must have been aching to get some relief. I looked down at my phone and saw that Harry’s five minutes were up. “Come here baby,” I cooed. I gently picked him up and placed him against my chest. 

“Sorry dada.” “Aww babe, all is forgiven. How about you go say sorry to mummy?” I set him onto the floor and patted his diapered covered butt to get him moving. I watched as Harry timidly made his way over towards Zayn. 

“Harry sorry mumma.” “Come here love.” I watched as Harry ran towards Harry and threw himself on his mother. I continued to watch as Harry snuggled closer to Zayn seeking her warmth. 

“Want some milk baby?” Zayn asked. “Yes pease.” I walked over to them and placed Harry on to Zayn’s lap. Harry made himself comfortable. 

“Daddy when are we getting to London? I’m soooooooo bored!” complained my seven year old. “We still have about two hours to go. How about you and I watch a movie on you iPad?” I suggested. Louis huffed put walked over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap. 

After about an hour and a half later, a flight attendant came over to us to let us know that we would be landing shortly. Liam and Harry were fast asleep along with Zayn. I didn’t want to wake them up, but we would be landing shortly. 

“Princes, babe it’s time to wake up,” I whispered. Zayn slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a couple times to adjust to the light. 

“Are we here already?” “Almost. We are about to land.” “Okay, we should get the boys dressed.” I nodded. 

We carefully changed Liam and Harry as to not jostle them awake. “Louis, buddy come here. I need to dress you.” “KK Daddy.”

Once all the kids were dressed into their outfits we made sure to pack everything back into our carry-ons. “That seems to be all of it.” 

About 20 minutes later we had gotten off of the plane and were now making our way to our rental car that would take us to our hotel. I could tell that Zayn was mentally freaking out about getting to the car. I’m really hoping we don’t have to worry about fans or the paparazzi.” 

“Hey. We’ll be alright,” I whispered. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I squeezed his hand reassuring him. He nodded and we continued our walk towards the entrance. 

Zayn was carrying a sleeping Harry against his chest, while I carried Liam and held onto Louis hand. As we got closer to the entrance I noticed that there were about 7 photographers and about 25 fans out there. Once they caught sight of us, they let out a screamed out in excitement. I instantly pulled Liam and Louis closer to me. 

We made our out of the airport expecting to get mobbed, but we weren’t. The fans stopped screaming. The paparazzi stepped away and gave us some room to walk though. 

“Hi Justin!” was heard from my fans. “How are you? How was the flight over?” “Hi guys! I’m doing great actually, the flight was smooth,” I answered. “Hi Louis, how are you babe?” I heard a fan ask Louis.

“Hiiiii I’m fine thank you,” my son answered. “Zayn do you mind taking a picture with us?” asked a hopeful fan. Zayn looked over at me, silently asking me to take Harry. I placed Liam down and took Harry from Zayn.  
After a few more pictures we finally made our way into our rental. “That was…that was bloody fantastic. We didn’t get mobbed, there was no screaming, the kids weren’t scared, and the paparazzi weren’t rude, “ stated a very happy Zayn. 

I listened as my boys and Zayn made short conversation. I pulled out my phone and opened my Twitter to type out a quick twee. 

@JustinBieber: Hello London! The boys, Zayn, and I have safely landed. We are so excited and happy to be here. I wanted to give out a quick tweet to everyone at the airport. You guys were great. Thank you so much for respecting my family and I. I love you guys! 

I quickly pressed the tweet button and closed out of my phone. “Justin. Babe, remember when you took me to The London Eye for our first date all those years ago?” “How could I forget? It’s one of the best days of my life.” 

I looked at Zayn and smiled. I can’t believe it’s been this long since I met her and fell in love with my best friend. I thank God everyday for giving such an incredible blessing.


	8. London. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter eight guys(: I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. I want to say thank you for everyone that has commented and left kudos, it seriously means a lot!!

Chapter Eight- London. Day 2 

Zayn’s POV

“Louis, babe. Can you ask Daddy to bring in the thermometer?” “Mmhm.” I watched as Louis made his way out of the bedroom. 

I was laid out on Justin and mine’s hotel bed, with Liam next to me. Liam has been feeling a little bit under the weather since we left California. My poor baby. 

I gently ran my fingers through Liam’s soft baby hairs, and hummed a song. I heard footsteps making their way to the room. 

“Hey princess, how’s Li feeling?” “He feels a little warm. Did you bring the thermometer?” “Mmhm.”

I watched as Justin made his way over to Liam. I sat up and carefully turned Liam onto his stomach. I carefully pulled his pajama pants down, along with is pull-up. 

I must have not been as gentle as I thought I was being, because next thing I know Liam was stirring and opening his eyes. “Hi baby. How are you feeling?” I cooed. 

“Icky mummy,” he sniffled. “Aww babe, daddy and mummy are going to make you feel better. Daddy’s going to take your temperature okay?” Justin said. 

At the mention of having to get his temperature taken, Liam instantly began to cry. He hated getting his temperature taken. I hated having to do it to, but getting his temperature taken with the rectal thermometer was the only way to get an accurate reading. 

Justin added petroleum jelly to the end of the thermometer and placed his hand on Liam’s lower back, to help keep him in place. “Mumma! Mumma!” cried my baby. He cried louder as Justin slowly inserted. 

“Shhh baby. Just a little bit longer. Shhh angel mumma’s got you. Shhh,” I cooed as I ran my fingers through his hair. “Justin I hate this. I don’t like seeing him like this, he’s still a baby, he’s body can’t handle being sick.” I started to tear up because I felt so helpless. 

“I know princess, but he’s a strong boy. He’ll get better soon. Almost done.” 

I heard the thermometer beep, alerting us that we could take the thermometer out. I instantly brought Liam towards my chest and gently bounced him up and down trying to calm him down. 

“Shhh babe. You’re all done baby, you were so brave. Shhh,” I continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. After about another minute or two all that was heard were his sniffles. 

“What’s his temperature?” I asked my husband. “It’s 100.4. He has a fever,” Justin stated sadly. 

“Mumma icky,” whined my baby. “What hurts baby?” “Head ‘nd tummy.” “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go get some medicine to help him feel a bit better. In the meantime why don’t you undress him so we can give him a cool bath, maybe that will help bring his fever down,” said Justin. 

I nodded and placed Liam onto the bed. He was not happy about that whatsoever. He immediately began to back grabby hands, letting me know that he wanted to be held. 

“In a minute baby, just let me get you out of these clothes,” I cooed. “Up mumma!” he wailed. 

I quickly finished undressing him. I picked him up and brought him against my chest. “Shh baby, see all done.” 

I stood up and made my way over to the en-suite bathroom. 

https://sst.houzz.com/simgs/368107e20ec16a51_4-0049/contemporary-bathroom.jpg (en-suite bathroom) 

I sat at the side of the tub and adjusted the water temperature to a cool setting, so that it would help lower Liam’s temperature down. 

Justin then stepped into the bathroom with a white fluffy towel, a nappy (Liam’s is more accident prone when he’s feeling poorly), and some medicine. 

“Need some help?” he asked. I nodded. “Can you please grab me the shampoo and body wash, oh and a washcloth?” I asked. “Yeah, are they in their bath bag?” Justin asked. “Yeah, maybe bring a toy or two to help distract him.”

Justin soon made his way back into the bathroom with the Johnson & Johnson baby shampoo/body wash, a green washcloth, and two of Liam’s water boats. 

Once Justin was next to me, I slowly lowered Liam into the tub. Liam began to kick and scream saying the water was too cold.

“I know bub, but I promise this will help you feel better.” “Cold mumma! Cold!” he cried. 

“Look baby, daddy brought your boats. Want to play with your boats?” asked Justin. “Cold dada! Out!” Liam continued to yell. “Shh babe, mumma’s going to clean you up really quick, and then we can cuddle on the big bed. Yeah?” I asked. 

“Cold. I cold mumma. Out!” Justin made quick work of washing Liam’s hair, while I continued to sooth him. Once his hair was nice and clean, Justin grabbed the washcloth and made work of cleaning off Liam’s body. 

“Cold mumma,” he sniffled. “I know baby, but we’re almost done. Just a little bit longer.” I cooed. 

Justin washed off the soap suds and grabbed the big white fluffy towel. “All done babe. Now lets get you dressed and then we can cuddle.” I said. 

Justin held the towel against his chest. I gently pulled Liam out and placed him against Justin’s chest. Justin quickly wrapped Liam in the towel and rocked him a bit to calm him down. 

I watched as Liam’s eyes filled with tears and made grabby hands towards me. I happily complied and took him out of Justin’s arms and brought him towards my chest. 

“You did so good baby,” I cooed. Liam continued to sniffle as we made our way back into the bedroom. 

I gently placed Liam back onto the bed. “Babe. Have you seen the baby lotion? I can’t find it,” asked Justin. “I…shit. I forgot to pack their lotion. Oh my gosh, how could I forget their lotion?” 

I could feel myself getting worked up. How could I have forgotten my boys’ lotion? Now what are we going to do?

“Hey, hey princess. Don’t worry. We can just put some of the lotion we have on them until we can get to a store and buy some. Yeah?” 

I let out a sigh and nodded. Justin walked over to me and handed me some of his Gold Bond for men lotion. I instantly made a face. I love the lotion on Justin, but I don’t want that on my babies. 

“Babe that smells like…like…” “Like what?” he asked. “Like a man’s lotion. My babies are not men yet. They’re still babies,” I whined. “Zayn, babe. It’s just until we can go to the store and buy some of their lotion. 

I watched as Justin began to lather Liam up in lotion. Justin gently massaged the lotion all over Liam’s body. 

“Daddy’s lotion?” asked Liam. “Yeah bub, you get to wear some of daddy’s lotion,” cooed my husband. Liam seemed to think about it for a bit and then nodded. 

Once Liam was covered in lotion, I handed Justin a nappy. “Shouldn’t we put him in some pj’s or something? I don’t want him getting cold,” I said. 

“He needs to cool down. If we put him in some clothes he’s going to be too warm,” answered Justin. “All done buddy. Now do you want to cuddle with mummy while daddy goes and checks on your brothers?” 

Liam nodded and made grabby hands at me. I brought Liam against my chest and placed a kiss onto his head. 

“Princess I’m going to call Scooter and let him know that I’m not coming in today. You can’t stay here by yourself looking after a sick Liam and two hyper boys.” “No. I can handle it. You go and see Scooter.” “Absolutely not. You are not staying here on your own.”

“Justin. I’ve taken care of the kids on my own, and I’ve done just fine.” I tried getting him to reason, but once Justin has set his mind to something he won’t change his decision. 

“Zayn, I said no. I’ll just call Scooter and tell him Liam is sick. I’m sure he’ll understand.” I really didn’t want Justin missing work. “How about you take Louis and Harry with you? I’m sure they’d love to get out of the hotel for a bit.” 

Justin thought about it for awhile, “That sounds okay, but are you sure you’ll be okay?” “Babe you worry to much,” I chuckled. 

“Of course I worry. Zayn and our boys are my world. If anything ever happened to either of you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” I stood in front of Justin and stood on my tippy toes before placing a soft kiss onto his lips. 

“I love you, so much,” I said. “But honestly babe, we’ll be fine. Right Liam?” “Fine dada.”

Justin smiled and placed a kiss on my lips and then on Liam’s head. “I love you too. Okay I promise we won’t be long. I’ll leave Robert here with you; incase you need anything,” he said. 

“Justin, I would feel so much better if you took both security guys with you. I’ll feel better knowing that you and the boys will be safe.” 

“Zayn you can’t stay here with any security what if…what if a crazy fan tried to break into the room? Then who’s going to protect you? No, Roberts is staying.” 

I let out a sigh and nodded. “Okay, but please please be careful.” Justin nodded. “Let me get the boys ready then. Do you need anything?” “No I’m good. Think I’m just going to lay here with Liam.”

Justin nodded and made his way over to where all our things were and started packing a diaper bag. He packed some extra nappies for Harry, a change of clothes for both boys, just in case, Harry’s dummy, Harry’s sippy cup, and Harry’s blankie. 

I made myself comfortable and sat with my back pressed against the headboard. “Li, do you want some milk?” I asked. Liam nodded his head. I pulled my shirt off and unclasped the front of my bra. 

Liam made himself comfortable and immediately latched on. I carded my fingers gently through is soft hair. 

“Looks like I’m all set. We should be home in a few hours.” I nodded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Liam’s head. “Feel better buddy,” he cooed. 

He stared at Liam for a bit, and then leaned over towards me. “Mummy is it just me or are your breast getting larger?” he whispered in my ear. “Justin!” I whispered yelled. 

“What? I was just stating an observation,” he smirked. I glared at him, but he just chuckled. Justin leaned towards my lips and kissed me. “Love you princess,” he placed one more kiss and made his way out of the room. 

I looked down at my baby and saw that he was now gently suckling. He was making cute noises as he nursed. I continued to run my through Liam’s hair hoping that it would help lull him to sleep. 

After about five more minutes Liam fell asleep. I gently pulled him away from my breast and gently patted his back; after a few pats he let out a soft burp. I kissed his forehead and laid him on the bed.

I adjusted my bra and pulled my shirt, well Justin’s, back on. I quietly made my out of the room and towards the living room. 

Our hotel living room had the most amazing view of London. I stood at the ceiling to floor windows and just thought. I can’t believe we’re in the city that my wonderful husband and I met. 

It’s been nine years since Justin and I met all those years ago. I still remember that day as if it was just yesterday…

I met Justin when I was 17. My sister, Doniya, and I were in London for the weekend having a girl’s get away. Mum and dad reluctantly let us go on our own, but Doniya said it would be fun to go shopping and get myself some new outfits. You see it had been about two months since I had gotten my surgery done. I had gotten my boobs done and had a sex change. I was born a boy, but I never did associate myself as a boy. I’ve always thought of myself as a girl, and my family accepted me. My mum and dad agreed to let me go through the surgery. 

Anyways, so Doniya and I were roaming around Selfridges looking for something cute to wear for tonight. We were planning on going to a nightclub called Funky Buddah, a club that a few of her friends said was great. 

I remember Doniya saying she was going to go try on some clothes and I told her I was going to keep looking. I was having trouble finding something I would absolutely love. 

I found a really cute simple white blouse and some cute black skinny jeans. I thought they would look cute with some heels. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/7b/bc/e77bbc3521a0d8ea8c87a854f1ad4216.jpg (Zayn’s outfit)

I made my way over to the fitting rooms and undressed. Before I even tried on the clothes, I stood and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled as I caressed myself. I love how I look. I finally look how I’ve always seen myself as. I look like a beautiful woman. 

After admiring my body for a bit more I decided I would try on the outfit. Once I had the outfit on I looked myself in the mirror and loved it. I thought I looked so cute. “I have to get this.”

Just as I was about to slip off the blouse someone rushed into my fitting room. I was about to yell and tell him to get out, but he put his hand over my mouth stopping me from doing so. I instantly got scared; I mean a random man was in my fitting room covering my mouth.

“Where did he go? I think he went this way!” I heard some girls yell. I tried screaming, but it was useless. I felt my eyes begin to water. I was scared; thinking about it now how did I not realize it was Justin.

The strange man quietly whispered, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I was just trying to get away from the crazy girls. If I remove my hand, do you promise not to scream?” I nodded. 

When he pulled his hand away I just stared at him. “I’m sorry for just running in here. I just didn’t know where else to hide,” he said. 

“So you just run into a fitting room? Without even checking to see if anyone was in here?!” I whisper shouted. I was furious. I could have been in no clothes and he would have seen me. 

“I know. I’m so sorry, I was just trying to get away from those girls.” “That is no excuse. I could have been naked!” 

“I know I’m sorry,” he pleaded. I stared at him for a while longer. He smiled, “I’m Justin.” “’m Zayn.” He smiled. “That’s a very pretty name,” he said. 

“Thank you.” I could feel myself beginning to blush. “Anyways, I should probably get out of here. I’m sorry once again.” 

I nodded. Justin made his way out of the fitting room, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I turned back around to face the mirror and looked at the outfit once more. “Yup I’m going with this.” 

I changed back into my original outfit, dark blue skinny jeans, my grey crop top, and my black sandals. 

http://www.designsnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Back-to-School-Outfit-Ideas-3.jpg (Zayn’s original outfit)

“Zayn did you find anything?” I heard my sister ask. “Yeah I found something, think I’m going to get it. Did you?”Doniya nodded. “Alright lets go pay.”

We did a bit more shopping and decided that we should go get some lunch. We made our way to my favorite restaurant Nando’s. As we got closer to the restaurant we noticed there was crowed outside. “I wonder what’s going on,” asked Doinya. 

We pushed our way to the front. “Excuse me Miss you can’t go in there,” a buff man said to me. “And why not?” I asked. “Mr. Bieber is having lunch,” he simply stated. “And I care why? I’m hungry, and I will go inside.” 

I tried to go around the man, but he was quick and stopped me from doing so. “Sir, my sister and I just want to go in and get something to eat. We promise we’ll be quick,” Doniya said. 

“I’m sorry Miss, but you can’t. Mr. Bieber asked not to let any fans through.” “Fans?” I asked. “I don’t even know who this Mr. Bieber is, so I’m obviously not a fan,” I said. 

He looked at me. “You really don’t know who he is,” he asked. I nodded my head no, “I swear on all that I love, that I have no idea who he is. So can I please go in and order some food?” I begged. 

“Well…he did say no fans. And you claim not to be a fan. Alright, you may go I,” he said. 

I nodded and grabbed on to Doniya. “Lets go get some food. I’m starving!” We walked down the stairs towards the register. 

“Zayn, who do you think this Mr. Bieber is?” “I don’t know, and I don’t care. All I want is some food.” 

“Hi welcome to Nando’s. What would you ladies be having today?” “Hi, yeah I can I get the chicken butterfly with fries and a Mediterranean salad please,” I said. 

“Of course, and for you?” I looked around the restaurant trying to see who this Mr. Bieber was. I let my eyes wonder a bit more until they landed on a familiar face. It’s that guy from dressing room. 

I stared at him for a bit longer. “Zayn that’s Justin Bieber,” I heard my sister say. I turned over and looked at her. “Who?” I asked. “Justin Bieber. America’s heartthrob, he’s that singer that Safaa is in love with.” 

I turned back towards Justin and that’s when he looked up and made eye contact with me. He smiled when he recognized me. 

“Do you know him?” asked Doniya. “Uhh…kind of. He ran into my dressing room earlier. He said he was running around from some girls.” 

“Seriously? Oh my God, Zayn he’s walking this way.” 

I looked back towards Justin’s direction and saw that he was making his way towards us. 

“Zayn right?” I nodded. 

“Hi I’m Justin.” Justin reached his hand out for Doniya to shake. “Doniya, I’m Zayn’s older sister.” “It’s very nice to meet you Doniya,” he said. 

“Would you guys like to join me?” he asked. I shook my head no, “We don’t want to be a bother. Thank you though,” I said. 

“It’s really no bother. I’d love to talk to you some more,” he said. 

I looked at him and nodded, “Okay, only if its not much of bother.” “Of course it’s not. Please follow me,” he said.

Once we were done eating we were making our way back out of the restaurant, but before I could step out I felt Justin grab onto my wrist. 

“Zayn, I really loved getting to talk to you. I was wondering if maybe, if you’re not too busy you would go out with me?” he said nervously. 

“I’m sorry Justin, but I’m only here for the weekend, and it’s a girls weekend. It wouldn’t be right for me to leave my sister alone,” I said. 

“Right of course, I totally understand. Well I hope to-“ “Actually why don’t you take my sister out on a date tonight? I would be happy to stay in tonight. I’m actually quite tired,” interrupted my sister. 

I looked over at Doniya and then at Justin. “Doniya this was a trip for us. I would feel horrible if I left you alone. No.” 

“Zayn please, I’ll be fine. Go out and have some fun with Justin. I really don’t mind staying in and just watching some telly.”

“Doni-“ “Justin, Zayn would love to go out with you tonight. We’re staying at The Ritz hotel. We’re in room 251. She’ll she you at six. Bye Justin!” Doniya said as she pulled on my arm. 

“What the hell was that Doniya. I told you I didn’t want to go,” I hissed. “Zayn. Justin fucking Bieber just asked you on a date. You’d be stupid not to go. Plus I also told you that I would be fine staying in.”

“I don’t care who he is. I don’t want to go.” “Zayn please. Just go out and have some fun. You deserve it babe.” I let out a long sigh. “Alright I’ll go,” I said. 

Doniya and I made our back to our hotel. Once we were back in our room I headed into our en-suit bathroom. I decided that I would take a nice warm bubble bath to help me relax. 

While in my bath I couldn’t help but think of Justin. He’s a very handsome man. He has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, and his smile. Wow. Just thinking of him made a smile appear on my face. 

I relaxed for a bit longer until I decided it was time to get out, so I could start getting ready. 

“Zayn what are you thinking of wearing?” “I don’t know. I don’t really have clothes. I mean bought that outfit I was planning on wearing tonight, I guess I could wear that.” 

“Go try it on. I want to see,” she said. I made my way over to the shopping bags and pulled out the outfit. I walked back into the bathroom and dressed. 

I made my way back into the room, “What do you think? Think it’s date worthy?” I asked. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/7b/bc/e77bbc3521a0d8ea8c87a854f1ad4216.jpg (Zayn’s outfit)

“Wow Zayn, you look beautiful. Justin is going to absolutely love you in this,” she said excitedly. 

“Okay now what should I do with my hair?” “How about you just straighten it?” she suggested. “Yeah okay, I’ll do that. I was thinking of doing something simple for makeup. You know, not so dramatic.” “Yeah don’t want my baby sister looking like a clown,” she teased. 

I made my way back into the bathroom and did quick work of straightening my hair and doing my make-up. 

“Alright, I’m all done. I just need to put my heels on.” 

“Where do you think he’s going to take you?” “I’m not sure. Probably somewhere out for dinner,” I said. 

“I-“ 

knock knock

“He’s here. How do I look Doinya?” I asked nervously. 

I watched as Doniya made her way over to the door and opened it revealing a very handsome Justin with a bouquet of pink and white roses. 

Justin was wearing a plaid black and red button down, with a pair of black jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. 

http://origincache-ash.fbcdn.net/10358397_1417056698567566_459728037_a.jpg (Justin’s outfit)

“Wow. You look beautiful,” he said. I instantly began to blush. 

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself, “ I teased. 

“I bought these for you,” he said while handing them to me. “Thank you, there lovely.”

I handed the roses over to Doniya and asked her to please place them in some water.   
“So where are we going?” I asked. “Well I thought we could go out for dinner and then out for a walk,” he said. “Sounds lovely.”

With that we made our way out of my room and into the elevator. 

Dinner had been going amazing so far. We talked about everything and anything. He told me about his life back in states, touring, his family, and his friends. 

I told Justin about my parents and my two little sisters, how much I love art, and how much I would love to be a mother someday. I didn’t mention that I was trans. I thought about telling him that later. 

I don’t know how he’s going to react, but I hope he doesn’t react badly. I really like him. He’s such a sweet, caring, genuine guy. 

“Alright, lets take a walk?” he asked. 

We made our way out of the restaurant and were instantly blinded my camera flashes. 

“Justin! Is this your new girlfriend?” “What’s your name sweetheart?” “What about Selena? Are you over her?” 

I heard the paparazzi yell many things towards us. 

I felt Justin wrap his arm around my waist and bring me closer to him. “Ignore them,” he said. I nodded my head. 

We made our way over to Justin’s car. He opened the door for me and closed the door once I was safely inside. 

I watched as Justin quickly made his way over to the driver’s side, he inserted his key and instantly brought his car to life. He pulled away from the restaurant as carefully as possible. 

“You alright Zayn?” he asked. “That was crazy. I don’t know how you deal with that,” I said. 

“You get used to it after awhile,” he said. I nodded. “Where are we going?” I curiously asked. 

“Well I’ve always wanted to go to The London Eye, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to go,” he said. 

“You’re kidding me? Oh my God Justin!” I said excitedly. He chuckled 

“We’re here,” he said. We got out of the car and made our way over to The Eye. “Looks like it’s closed,” I said. 

There was no people waiting in line, which was odd; because this is one of London’s most popular tourist attraction. 

“I actually rented it out for us. I thought it’d be nice if we had the whole thing to ourselves without having to worry about fans,” he said. 

“You didn’t have to do that Justin, that must have cost you a fortune,” I said. I’ve never liked it when people spent money on me; it always made me feel guilty. 

“It was really no problem, I swear. I wanted to have you all to myself with no interruptions.”

I nodded and followed Justin into the capsule. We stood next to each other and looked outside at the amazing London view. 

“It’s so beautiful,” I said. “Yeah you are very beautiful,” Justin said. I blushed like mad. 

Once we reached the top Justin stood even closer to me. “Zayn I really like you. Like a lot. I-“ “Wait Justin before you go any further I need to tell you something. I-I” “Go on, you can tell me anything.”

“I-I’m a transvestite,” I said quietly. “I was born a boy, but about three months ago, my parents let go through the procedure of a sex change.”

“Zayn…I-“

“It’s okay if you never want to speak to me again, I understand,” I said while looking down. I could feel my eyes begin to water.

“Zayn, please look at me.” I shook my head no. I felt Justin’s fingers gently pull my face up so that we were looking at each other. 

“Babe I don’t care if you were a man before. I really like you. I like you whether you are a man or a woman,” he said. “Really?” “Really Zayn. I like you,” and with that he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto my lips. 

I instantly melted into the kiss. I felt Justin wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. 

We continued to kiss slowly until we felt the capsule move again. We slowly pulled away, but kept our foreheads connected. “I mean it Zayn. I really like you, and I would love it if you gave me the chance to make you mine,” he said.   
I thought of it for a bit and nodded my head. “If you can accept me for who I am, then I would gladly be yours.” Justin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto my lips. 

After are wonderful night out, Justin drove me back to my hotel, Justin walked me all the way up to my room. “I had a really great time Zayn.” “I did to. Thank you Justin.” 

Justin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked. “I don’t know. I want to, but I feel bad leaving Doniya alone,” I said. He seemed to think for a bit. “How about the three of us go out for brunch tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Yeah, alright that sounds like a plan,” I said. Justin leaned down once more and placed a kiss onto my lips and then my forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” 

With that that I quietly opened the door and walked in; I stood with my back against the door and smiled like an idiot. Tonight was amazing. I found a guy that accepted me for who I am. He didn’t judge me. 

(end of memory)

I smiled as I thought back to that wonderful night all those years ago. So much has happened throughout those years. Justin and I got married. I moved to California with him, where we started our family. We are the proud parents of three beautiful boys.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard crying coming from the room. Liam must be awake. I made my way back into the room to find the most heartbreaking sight. 

Liam was crying his little heart out and crying out my name, “Mu-Mu-Mumma!” he wailed. I quickly made my way over to my baby and picked him up. 

“Shhh baby, mumma’s right here. Shh angel,” I cooed. 

Liam continued to cry. “Baby you need to calm yourself down before you make yourself sick.”

I continued to sooth Liam. He’s breathing was going back to normal, but you could still hear sniffles. “There you go baby, just breath for mumma,” I whispered. 

Once Liam was calmed enough I grabbed his baby blanket and made my way out of the room. I walked towards the window and stood there gently bouncing Liam in my arms.   
I bounced him for a bit longer until he fell asleep. Poor baby, this sickness is really making him sleepy. 

I made my way back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I think a nice nap with Liam sounds good right about now. With that last thought I let sleep over take me.


	9. London. Day 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter nine(: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and is a bit boring. I promise to try harder on the next chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you'd like for me to include in the following update. Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me.

Justin’s POV

I felt bad leaving Zayn with a sick Liam. Lord knows how our boys’ are when they’re sick; they want constant attention and around the clock care. 

“Dada where go?” asked little Harry. “We are going to go and hangout with Uncle Scooter for a bit.” “Mumma go?” “No baby. Mummy’s going to stay home with Li because he’s feeling icky,” I explained. 

“Want stay with mumma,” he whined. “You can’t baby, but I promise you we’ll have so much fun.” 

He pouted for a bit and I watched as his emerald eyes filled with tears. “Aww baby don’t cry. I promise we’ll be home soon. We’re just going to go hangout with Uncle Scooter for a bit. Yeah?” 

“Mu-mumma dada,” he cried. “I know baby, shhh,” I cooed in his ear as I gently bounced in my arms. 

“Louis babe, can you grab the diaper bag for me?” “Yup. Are we leaving yet daddy?” “Yeah we are. Come on lets go.”

I held on to Louis hand as I carried a sniffling Harry in my arms. We made our way down to the hotel lobby where James was waiting with the car that would take us to Scooter. 

“Daddy, when are we going to Nani and Nana’s house?” “Tomorrow babe, are you excited to them?” “Yeah! I wanna play with Auntie Safaa too.”

“I’m sure all your aunties are going to be very excited to see you and your brothers,” I said. 

Louis nodded. 

“Mr. Bieber the car is ready,” said James. I nodded. “Alright. Is there a crowd?” I asked. 

“There’s a about 15-20 girls out there. Would you like some help with getting the children in the car? I could take Louis while you carry Harry.”

“Louis, would you like James to carry you?” I asked. “No daddy. I’m brave. I’m a big boy,” he said. 

“Alright, but please stay close and don’t let go of my hand,” I said. 

We made our way out to the car. There were a few paparazzi and some fans screaming out our names, but for the most part we just smiled and waved. 

 

“Justin my man! How are you?” Scooter loudly asked. “I’m good. You?” “I’m doing pretty good myself too,” he said. 

“Uncle Scooter!” said a very excited Louis. “Buddy! How’s my Loubear?” “Uncle Scooter, I told you not to call me that in front of people,” whined my seven year old. 

“Sorry buddy I forgot. Do you forgive me?” Scooter asked. “Mmm… I guess.” With that Louis ran to Scooter and gave him a big hug. “I missed you little man. We need to get your mummy and daddy to let you hangout with me more often. I miss my partner in crime.”

“I’d like to keep my son innocent,” I said with a chuckle. “And how’s little Harry doing?” asked Scooter. 

“Hawwy sad Unca.” “Why are you sad baby?” Scooter asked as he gave me a look as if asking me what was wrong. 

“Hawwy stay with mumma, but dada say no. Hawwy sad. Li stay with mumma. Hawwy no stay with mumma,” Harry cried working himself up again. 

“Baby, we went over this. Liam is sick so he needed to stay. And because Liam is still little mummy had to stay with him,” I explained. 

“Aww Harry don’t be sad babe. Uncle Scooter is going to make today so much fun! Come here and give me a big hug,” he said. 

I looked down at Harry and saw him shake his head no. I let out a sigh. Looks like today is going to be a long day. “Come on babe, go give Uncle Scooter a hug. Yeah?” “No dada.” “Baby you’re going to hurt his feelings,” I said. 

“I say no dada,” he said as he dug his face deeper into my neck. “Sorry Scooter. Looks like he’s not in the mood.”

“It’s alright. I get it, he wanted to stay home with Zayn, but we’ll have fun,” he said. 

“So what will we be doing today,” I asked as Scooter lead us towards his office. Once we made it to his office and we got confortable Scooter began to go over the game plan next weeks concerts, yes concerts. I will be performing at the O2 Arena for 4 sold out nights! How crazy is that?

About thirty minutes into the discussion Louis interrupted us stating that he was hungry and bored. I looked over at the clock hung on the wall and saw that it was now 12:30 P.M. Its lunchtime. 

I looked over towards the couch where I had laid a sleeping Harry. He was still sleeping. I’d rather just order something so that I wouldn’t have to wake him up, but Louis’ bored and we need some fresh air. 

“What would you like for lunch?” I asked. “Umm…I want a chicken sandwich and some French fries.” “Okay yeah that sounds good. How about we go to Nando’s? Remember mummy and daddy took you and Liam there last time we came?” I asked. 

“Yeah I remember. Can we go there daddy,” he asked. “Yeah let me call James and ask him to bring the car out front. Scooter feel like joining us for some lunch,” I asked. 

“Yeah Nando’s sounds pretty good right now.” I made quick work of dialing James and asking him to have the car ready. 

“Louis, can you carry the diaper bag for me?” “Mhm.” I then made my way over to Harry and carefully lifted him into my arms. He stirred for a bit, but made himself comfortable and snuggled his face into my neck seeking some warmth. I grabbed his blanket and threw it over his body. 

“Got everything?” Scooter asked. “Yeah lets go.”

 

“So how’s Zayn doing?” “She’ll doing great. She was stressing out before we left, but she always gets like that before we go anywhere,” I said while chuckling. 

We were currently sat at a table eating our food. Harry had woken up on the way here and was now happily chatting away with Louis.

Scooter nodded, “And what about Liam? I miss that little guy.” “Liam’s been feeling a little under the weather since we left. He had a fever this morning and was complaining that his stomach was hurting, along with his head.” 

“Poor little guy. You should have stayed home with Zayn and helped him out with Liam. We could have just rescheduled this meeting.” “Trust me, I wanted to, but Zayn insisted that I come. She said that she could handle Liam on her own, which I have no doubt she could, but I didn’t want to leave her alone.” 

“I can see Zayn saying that,” he smiled. “How’s the baby making going?” Because I have known Scooter for so long now, I told the man everything. He was the first to know about Zayn, about the pregnancies, and so much more. I of course told him that Zayn and I have been trying for another baby. 

“I mean it’s going,” I said while quickly looking over at Louis and Harry making sure they were all right and not listening to our conversation. “We’ve been having sex as much as we can, but so far nothing. We’ve been trying for a few month now,” I said. 

“I’m sure she’ll get pregnant soon. Has she taken any pregnancy test recently?” “She took one about…three weeks ago I think, but it came back negative. Again. Every time we get that little negative sign I can tell she gets upset.”

“Aww man I’m sorry. Don’t give up, you guys will have a little blessing soon,” he said.

“I really hope so man. I can’t wait to see her all round with my baby. She looks so beautiful carrying our children. It’s like she was meant to be pregnant. She has this beautiful glow to her. I remember when we first found out that she could get pregnant she was beyond excited, we both were. We always talked about wanting to have children before we even got married. We thought adoption or surrogacy was going to be our only options, but then we found out that she could carry. 

I remember it was like two or three months after we got married and she had to go the doctor for a check-up. They did the normal check-up procedures; checked her height, weight, and blood pressure, drew blood, etc. It had been a few days after her check-up when we got a call from the doctor’s office saying that he wanted to see us right away, that it was urgent. 

We obviously started to freak out; because that is never something you want to hear from the doctor. We dropped whatever we were doing and drove to the doctors. I remember Zayn’s were clutching onto my sweaty hands while we waited for the nurse to call our names. 

I think after like a minute or two we were finally called to the back and I could tell Zayn was freaking out. She was thinking of the worst-case scenario, and so was I. 

I remember we were asked to sit down and that’s when it all changed…

“Mrs. Bieber we made a discovery while examining your blood work. I just have a few questions before I begin to explain,” Dr. Samuels said. 

Zayn and I both nodded our heads. “So Mrs. Bieber, just to be clear. You were born a man, correct.” 

“Yes, I was born a man,” Zayn answered. 

“You had a sex change performed when you were 17?” “Yes. I had plastic surgery to gain female breast, and I also had a sex change done.” “Where you ever tested for anything else?” he asked. “I don’t think so…Why?” “Well it appears that your blood work showed signs of a pregnancy.” “What? That’s impossible,” she said. 

I watched as Dr. Samuels brought out Zayn’s lab results. He turned them so that they were visible to both her and I. “I received the lab results a few hours ago, and was surprised with the outcome. It says here that you are about six weeks pregnant,” he said. 

I scanned over the results. This can’t be possible. I mean yeah Zayn’s a woman, but…she was a man before. How is it possible that she can get pregnant? I looked over at Zayn and saw that she was just staring at the sheet of paper. 

“Doc, is there anyway we can get like an ultra-sound or something so we can be sure these results are accurate,” I asked. “Yes of course. That’s exactly why I called you both in. I wanted to make sure if these test were right or not.” 

Zayn was still quiet. “Mrs. Bieber, would you please lay on the examination bed and pull your shirt up?” he asked. 

Zayn slowly stood on shaky legs and made her way over to the examination bed. She laid down and made herself confortable. I could tell that she was nervous, so I made my way over to her and stood by her side and held on to her hand. “It’s going to be alright princess,” I whispered into her ear. She nodded and proceeded to pull her shirt up. 

“This might be a little cold,” he said. I watched as Doctor Samuels spread the blue jelly like substance on Zayn’s stomach. He reached out for a wand, that was attached to the ultra-sound machine, and moved it around on her stomach. 

I watched the screen, but all I saw was a small blob. “Well I’ll be damned. Mr. and Mrs. Bieber congratulations you are indeed expecting a baby. You are about six weeks pregnant.”

I looked down at Zayn and saw that her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Oh my God. Zayn’s pregnant. She’s pregnant! But how?!

“How,” she asked. “Well it seems that you were born with a female reproductive system, which enables you to carry children,” he explained. 

Zayn nodded, “Could we hear the baby’s heartbeat,” I asked. “Yes of course. Give me a sec.”

I watched as he reached over towards the machine and turned on a different machine. Soon the sound of a heartbeat was heard throughout the room. It was my baby’s heartbeat. Mine and Zayn’s baby’s heartbeat.

“Oh my gosh, that’s our baby Justin. That’s our baby’s heartbeat,” Zayn cried. “Yeah princess, that’s our baby,” I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Zayn’s lips. “That’s our baby,” she whispered. 

http://cdn.womensunitedonline.com/pregnancyandbaby/files/ultrasound/9w4d_maida.jpg (Baby Louis’ first picture!)

“Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?” Doctor Samuels asked. “Yes please. Could we get four copies please,” asked Zayn. “Of course. I’ll be right back with those.” 

Zayn whipped her belly off and sat up. I immediately embraced her in a hug. “Baby we’re having a baby!” I said excitedly. She nodded and let a few tears escaper from her beautiful hazel eyes. She hugged me tighter, “We get to have our own kids Justin. Our own,” she said. 

“We have to tell our parents. And Scooter, they’re going to be so happy for us!” I said. Zayn nodded. I continued to hug her while we waited for the ultrasound pictures. 

“Alright, here are the copies you asked for. Now Zayn, I would like to see you in about a month to see how things are going. I am going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins that I would like for you to take. They meant to help you and the baby throughout the pregnancy. And Justin, make sure she’s not doing any strenuous work. She needs to stay as relaxed as possible, the first trimester is always the hardest,” he explained. 

“She will be doing absolutely nothing. I’ll make sure she doesn’t lift a finger,” I stated seriously. I would do anything to keep Zayn and our baby safe. 

“That’s great to hear. Now Zayn you might experience some morning sickness soon, or you might not; seeing as you haven’t so far. You will also experience fatigue, breast tenderness, dizziness, mood swings, and a few other symptoms. Here’s a brochure that will give you a little more information on what to expect during the first trimester. If you have any questions, concerns, or problems please don’t hesitate to call,” he said. 

“Thank you so much Doctor Samuels,” we both said as we shook the man’s hand and made our way out of the room. “It was nice seeing you. Once again congratulations,” he said. 

Zayn and I made our way back to the front desk. “I was told you needed to be seen again in about a month,” the secretary said. “Yes,” Zayn answered. “Prefect. Would morning or afternoon work better?” “Mornings would be fine,” Zayn said. “Alrighty, how about Tuesday May 22nd at 10:30?” “That works.” “Alrighty, we will see you then. Have a nice afternoon.”

And with that we left he office. I was so happy. Right when we stepped out of the doctor’s office I picked up a laughing Zayn and spun her around. “I love you so so so much! You’re giving me the best gift a man could ask for.” I said as I peppered her face with kisses. 

“Justin!” she giggled. “Put me down,” she laughed. I gently placed her on the ground again, but kept our distance close. I still had my hands placed on her hips and she had her arms wrapped around my neck. I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, “I love you princess.” “And I love you.”

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby,” I said. “I know. I never thought it would be possible for us to have our own children,” she said. I leaned down once again and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Come on, we have to call our parents,” I said. 

End of flash back

“Man I remember you called me so excitedly telling me that you were going to a be a father. I remember freaking out because I had thought, shit this kid got someone knocked up,” Scooter chuckled. “But then you explained everything to me and I was so happy for both of you.”

“Yeah I was so happy. Like you have no idea. It’s seriously one of the best feelings in the world. Fining out that you’re going to be a dad,” I said. 

“I bet. I’m sure very soon you and Zayn will be blessed with another Bieber baby.” “Here’s to hoping.” 

“Daddy when are we going back to the hotel? I miss mummy and Li,” pouted Louis. “Yeah dada mumma and Li,” added Harry. 

“Lets finish up our lunch and then we can head back to the hotel,” I said. Both my boys nodded and continued to finish their lunch. As I sat and looked around I was reminded of when I ran into Zayn and Doniya all those years ago. 

It instantly brought a smile to my face. “What are you thinking about JB?” “I was remembering when all those years ago I had luch in this very place with Zayn and his sister for the first time,” I said. 

“Daddy you, mummy, and Auntie Doniya had lunch here?” asked Louis. “Yeah bud, this is where your mummy and I had our first lunch date. She came in here with Aunt Doniya and we got to hangout, and then I asked her on a date,” I explained. 

“It’s been awhile since that happened. I remember you called me right after she agreed on going on a date with you and you said you were in love. I thought you were crazy,” he laughed. “Who would have thought that you would be married and with three kids almost nine years later. It’s crazy how much has changed since then,” he added. 

I nodded. “Dada done,” said Harry. “Alright. Everyone ready to go?” I asked. I received three head nods. 

 

James made his way back to Scooter’s office. Once we were out front Scooter said his good-byes and made his way inside the building. 

After about a 15 minute drive we had arrived back to our hotel. I noticed that both my boys were asleep. 

“James, think you can help me get Louis upstairs?” I asked. “He seems to have fallen asleep, and I would prefer not to wake him up,” I said. “Yes of course,” James said. 

James made his way over to where Louis was sitting and unstrapped him from his booster seat and carefully placed him on his hip. I then made my way out of the car and also unstrapped a sleeping Harry form his car seat. I placed Harry against my chest and made sure to cover him with his blanket. 

We quickly made our way to the elevator and up the room. It wasn’t long until we reached our floor. We reached our room and I brought out the hotel room key and proceeded to open the door. 

Once I opened the door I noticed that Roberts was sitting in the living room. “Hi Mr. Bieber, how was your meeting?” He asked. “It was fine thank you. Is Zayn in our room?” I asked. He nodded, “Her and Liam are asleep,” he informed me. I nodded. 

“Mr. Bieber, where would you like me to place Louis?” James asked. “Could you take him to his room?” I asked. I received a nod. 

I made my way over to the bedroom Liam and Louis were sharing, well more like just Louis; since Liam was sick he was sleeping with Zayn and I. James gently placed Louis onto his bed. 

“Thank you James. You and Roberts can have the rest of the afternoon off. I don’t think we’ll be needing you for the rest of the day,” I said. James nodded. “Excuse me,” he said and walked out of the room. 

I walked over towards Louis and took off his shoes and tucked him in, a task proven to be quiet difficult while carrying a sleeping Harry. Once he was all tucked in I placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead and left his room. 

Once Louis was all tucked in I walked back into the living room. I laid Harry down on the couch while I made my way into Zayn and mine’s room to retrieve some comfortable clothing for Harry and a clean nappy. 

I walked in as quietly as possible as to not wake them up. I looked over towards the bed and saw that Liam was laying next to Zayn, while Zayn cuddled him. They’re so cute,” I quietly cooed. 

I took a quick picture and decided to post it on Instagram

http://api.ning.com/files/qHqaqFtG*11NIXx9mUmb50Cl7tsdMPu4wS*XaXrUnwsAQkxiarvA5-9ZIYeP9qNlJh1eVq*DuqMa4HVbPG7AdGiOVSWkKDyf/baby_mother_sleep.jpg (Liam and Zayn)

@JustinBieber: Aww look at my babies! Aren’t they adorable?! Liam isn’t feeling very well, but some mummy cuddles should do the trick #SuperMummy 

Once I had pressed the post button, I made my way over to the dresser we had placed Harry’s clothing in. I picked out a simple long sleeved shirt and grabbed a clean nappy and baby wipes. 

I made my way back into the living room and made quick work on undressing, changing, and re-dressing Harry. Harry was wearing a stripped gray and white long sleeved shirt, his nappy, and some socks to keep his baby feet warm. 

I gently picked Harry up and grabbed his blanket and his dummy. I made my way back into Zayn and mines bedroom. I placed Harry in portable crib we made sure to bring along with us.

http://eenki.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/incredible-baby-furniture-for-baby-nursery-room-decoration-with-light-yellow-and-grey-graco-baby-bed-amazing-baby-nursery-room-furniture.jpg (Harry’s portable crib)

I gently laid him down and covered him. I made sure to pop his dummy into his mouth. I watched as Harry immediately began to bob his dummy. 

I stood by his crib for a bit and just watched him sleep. He’s getting so big, soon he won’t be a baby anymore. 

I turned around and noticed that Zayn and Liam were still sleeping. Maybe I should take a nap too. I’m a bit sleepy. With that last thought I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of loose sweats on. I made my way over to the bed and made myself comfortable behind Zayn. I cuddled closer to my princess while throwing my arm protectively around her waist. 

I laid there for a bit longer, but I decided to get up. I quietly walked out of the bedroom. I made my way over to Louis’ room. My baby boy was still sound asleep. I made my way over to his sleeping form and gently pulled the covers off of him. I then picked up the sleeping boy and carried him into Zayn and mine’s bedroom. 

I placed Louis next to Liam and covered both my babies up. I then made my way back over to Zayn’s side of the bed and laid behind her. 

There all better. Nap time with all my babies, and with that last thought I let sleep overtake me.


	10. Waffles, Nutella, and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten is out(: I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments. It means a lot to me!! Please keep commenting and leave suggestions if you'd like to see something in the future chapters.

Louis’ POV

It’s so early! Mummy and daddy woke me up so that we could head over to mummy’s parents’ house for the rest of the week (4 days) before we have to come back for daddy’s concert. 

“Lou, baby do you have all your things packed?” “Yes mummy! I’ve told you like sixty bigillion times!” 

“Louis William!” “What mummy?” “Watch it with the attitude or you will be receiving a time out. Understood?” I nodded my head. “I said understood.” “Yes mummy. I’m sorry,” I said in shame as I looked to the floor. 

I heard footsteps growing closer my way. I then felt someone stand in front of me and gently lift my head with soft fingers. “Babe I’m not mad. I just don’t appreciate being talked to like that.” 

“I know mummy, but I am sorry. I didn’t mean to be mean,” I said sincerely.

Mummy leaned down and gently picked me up while placing me on her hip. “All is forgiven love,” and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled at the affection. 

“Now, are you ready to go see Grandma, Grandpa, and your crazy aunties?” “Mmhm. I want to play with Aunty Safaa!” I said excitedly. “When are we leaving?” I asked. “Daddy just called Robert and James to bring the car out front so that we can be on our way.” I nodded in understanding. 

“Mummy is Li and Hazza awake?” “Not yet baby. They’re still sleeping. They’ll probably sleep for a majority of the ride.” 

“How long will it be until we get there?” “About four hours, but-“ “Four hours?! That’s so long!” “It won’t be too bad Lou. The plane ride over was longer.”

I huffed and crossed my arms. That is going to take forever to get there! 

“Don’t pout love. Now would you like something for breakfast?” I thought about it for a bit, “Can I please have some waffles with Nutella and strawberries? Please?” I asked pleadingly. Mummy and daddy usually don’t let us have very many sweets. They say it’s “bad” for us to eat so much sugary foods. 

“Mmm…yes love that actually sounds pretty good. Shall we go call room service?” “Yes! I can I call mummy? Please!!” “Lou inside voices,” she chuckled. 

“How about I let you dial the number?” “I guess…but why can’t I order?” I asked pouting. “Love you’re only seven. An grown-up needs to call,” she said. “Alright.”

After mummy order for me, daddy, and her, her and I went into the living room to wait for daddy to come back from the lobby. Mummy said he had to go downstairs to take our luggage down, well help Robert and James. 

I was cuddling with mummy on the couch when we heard a soft knock on the door. “Either daddy forgot his key or the foods here,” said mummy. 

I quickly got off mummy’s lap and ran to the door opening wide open. It was the bellhop, I don’t get why they call them that. They don’t have a bell. “Are those-“ “Louis William Bieber. How many times have daddy and I told you about not opening the door without a grown-up?” 

I looked down feeling sad for upsetting mummy. “You’ve told me a few times not to do it, but I was so excited, and hungry. I’m sorry.” 

“Where would you like this Mrs. Bieber?” asked the tall bellhop. “Could you please put it in the kitchen?” He nodded. “Thank you,” said mummy.

I watched as the bellhop made his way to the kitchen. “Come here Lou.” I slowly made my way over. “Babe we’ve told you many many times not to open the door without daddy or me. You never know who could be behind the door.” “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m going to have to give you a time out for disobeying. Five minutes in the corner. Please sit down over there.” I nodded my head and walked over to the naughty corner mummy had set up. 

“I’ll come get you when you’re five minutes are up.”

I heard as mummy made her way over to the kitchen and talked to the tall bellhop. I sat there for a little bit longer and then I heard the door open. I wonder who it is. I wanted to turn around so bad, but I knew if I did, I would only add more time to my time out. 

“Hey buddy, why are you in time out? Where’s your mother?” asked daddy. Right when I was about to answer daddy’s questions mummy walked back into the living room. 

“Oh hey baby. Got everything settled?” she asked. “Yeah we’re ready to leave whenever. Why’s Lou in time out?” “I think Louis should answer this. Lou would you tell your father why you were asked to sit in time out?” 

I turned around and faced both my parents, “I ran and opened the door without a grownup,” I said. “Lou you know we’ve told you not to do that many times baby. It’s dangerous opening the door and not knowing who’s behind it,” said daddy. 

I nodded my head sadly. “You can come out of time out, but please don’t do that again,” said mummy. 

“Babe did you order any breakfast?” I heard daddy ask mummy as we made our way into the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Lou and I decided that some waffles would be good. Right buddy?” “Yes! And mummy got Nutella daddy!” I said excitedly. 

“Yum. Well lets get some food into our bellies before it gets cold,” said daddy while tickling my tummy.

 

Justin’s POV

Once we finished with breakfast Zayn, the boys, and I made our way down to the lobby and into the car. Liam and Harry were still sleeping so we just let them be. Louis had asked me if he could watch a movie on his iPad, I happily complied.

I looked over at my beautiful princess and noticed that he looked tired. She was up all night with a poorly Liam, I tried helping as much as I could, but Liam only wanted to be held by Zayn. 

“Princess you should get some rest. We still have few hours to go before we get there,” I said. “No I’m fine, plus what if Liam waked up?” “Babe take a nap, you look like you’re in need of one, and if Liam wakes up, I’m sure I can comfort him.” “Are you sure?” she asked. “Yes, now take a nap,” I leaned towards her and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. 

Zayn made herself confortable and immediately closed her eyes. Poor baby she was exhausted. 

Alost two hours later I felt a tap on my shoulder, “Daddy how much longer do we have?” “Looks like we still have about two more hours to go buddy. Did you finish your movie?” “Yeah.” “Want to watch another movie or?” “Can I take a nap daddy? ‘m tired,” he yawned. “Of course baby.” 

Louis handed his iPad over; he then pulled his Spiderman blanket over himself and closed his eyes. Looks like everyone’s still sleepy. 

I pulled out my phone and began to go through my social media apps. I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to my belibers in awhile. Maybe I should do an #AskJustin. Actually I think I will do one, it’ll give me something to entertain myself with. 

@JustinBieber: Hey guys! How are all my lovely followers doing? I feel like I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you guys in ages! So I thought I would do an #AskJustin. 

I pressed tweet and watched as my notifications began to blow up with retweets, favorites, and questions. I saw a few questions that caught my attention right away.

@BieberFever: @JustinBieber are you excited to start your European tour? #AskJustin

@JustinBieber: @BieberFever Yes I am really looking forward to hitting the stages of Europe! I love coming to Europe, especially London. 

 

@IWillNeverSayNever: @JustinBieber How’s little Liam doing? Hope he’s feeling better!! Love you!! #AskJustin

@JustinBieber: @IWillNeverSayNever Little man is still sick☹ but he’ll be better soon, he’s got his mummy and daddy to make him feel better ☺ I love you too!! 

I loved seeing the reactions my fans would have after having their questions   
answered. 

@FuckingBeautiful: @JustinBieber what are you doing at this very instant? #AskJustin

@JustinBieber: @FuckingBeautiful I am currently sat in the car with Zayn and the boys. #LongCarRide 

 

@AngelSentFromAbove: @JustinBieber How Zayn doing? Can you guys do a twitcam soon? We miss the Bieber twitcams! #AskJustin

@JustinBieber: @AngelSentFromAbove Zayn’s doing great, she’s a little tired from having to stay up all night with a sick Liam, but she’s napping. Maybe once things settle down a bit we’ll do a twitcam! 

I looked over at my sleeping babies to make sure they were still doing okay. I turned my attention back to my phone and chuckled at a few of the tweets I was receiving some were pretty funny while others were…inappropriate. 

@JustinIsBae: @JustinBieber is it true Zayn’s pregnant? Are we going to be seeing another little Bieber soon? You guys make the cutest babies!!! Tell Zayn I love her!! #AskZayn 

I chuckled, well they aren’t wrong, Zayn and I do make the cutest babies! Maybe I’m just being biased, but our boys’ are very handsome. Now how to answer this. I mean Zayn and I are trying for another baby, but so far we haven’t been blessed. I looked over at Zayn and then down to her tummy. I hope we can get pregnant soon. 

@JustinBieber: @JustinIsBae Heyyy she’s mine! But I’m sure she loves you too! ☺ As for if she’s pregnant, I can confirm that she is not, although we would like to add on to our family very soon. We do make the cutest babies out there don’t we?

I answered a few more questions and then I bid my beliebers farewell. We were getting closer to Bradford and it was only a matter of time before one of the boys or Zayn woke up. 

“Robert, how much longer until we get to the Malik’s?” “About 30 more minutes Mr. Bieber.” “Good, I’m in desperate need of stretching my legs,” I chuckled. 

I must of not done is as quietly as I thought because next thing I knew the sound of a crying Harry was heard. 

“Aww babe did daddy wake you up? Shh baby you’re okay. Shhh,” I cooed while I unbuckled him from his car seat. Once I had the straps undone I gently picked him up and brought him towards my chest. 

“Shh bubba. You’re okay. Daddy didn’t mean to wake you up babes.” I continued to gently rub his back trying to calm him; it seemed to be working because soon all that was heard were his quiet sniffles. 

“Good morning baby boy. How’d you sleep?” I asked. All I received was a nod, Harry tried to get as close as possible to me as he could. He was nuzzling his face into my neck. 

“Someone’s awfully cuddly today,” I said. I got no response. I looked down at Harry and saw that he was sucking on his thumb. “Harry no. That’s uckey, we do not suck on our thumbs, that’s why we have you’re dummy for.” I quickly pulled his dummy out of the diaper bag Zayn had packed. Once I had it I pulled his thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with his dummy. 

“Much better,” I whispered into his ear. We sat there for a while before Harry began moving around. “Dada,” he whined. “What’s wrong baby?” “Hungwey. Milk, “ he lisped behind his dummy. 

I looked over at Zayn and saw that she was still peacefully sleeping. I didn’t want to wake her up. I wonder if she pumped? I decided to look through the baby bag and see if there was a bottle of Zayn’t breast milk that I could give to Harry. 

Zayn usually doesn’t like to pump, but she’s needed to pump because her breasts have been tender and very full. I rummage a little bit longer until I felt the top of a bottle. 

I pulled it out and maneuvered Harry into a confortable position. I removed the dummy from his mouth and moved the bottles nipple towards his mouth. Harry instantly began suckling. “Slow down baby,” I cooed. 

I loved when Zayn pumped because then it would give me the chance to spend some daddy son time with either Harry or Liam. It’s something that I loved to do, because it was an intimate moment between them and I. 

Harry continued to drink his milk when I saw that Zayn was beginning to stir in her sleep. She stirred for a bit more and then slowly opened her eyes. “Good morning baby, have a good nap?” I asked. 

“Morning. Yeah I did thank you so much for that, I was in need of a nap. Hi bubba,” she cooed. “How’d you sleep baby boy?” she asked. All she got in response was a nod from Harry. 

“Did he just wake up?” “About fifteen minutes ago or so,” I answered. She nodded and turned to back towards the third row of seats to see that both Louis and Liam were very much still asleep. 

“Looks like Louis was still tired after all, and poor Liam, he’s catching up on the sleep he missed last night,” she said. “Babe how much longer until we get there?” “We should be there in no more than ten minutes.” 

“God I can’t wait. I’ve missed my mum, dad, and the girls so much. I’m really looking forward to spending these next few days with them.” “I’m sorry it’s only for a few days princess,” I stated. If it was up to me, I would have visited the in-laws for a longer period of time, but I have to work. I offered Zayn if she wanted to stay with the kids while I worked, but she declined. 

“It’s okay babe. Really, these next few days should be fun,” she said with a smile on her beautiful face. 

“So princess I did an ask Justin on twitter earlier, and a fan asked if you were pregnant. I guess there’s rumors going around that we are expecting another baby,” I informed her. 

Zayn placed her hands on her tummy and smiled, “God I wish that rumor was true. I would love to be pregnant.” “I know princess, and you will be soon. I’m sure of it,” I said. 

I smiled at Zayn. I felt Harry pushing away the bottle, “Done dada.” “All done buddy?” He nodded. I adjusted Harry so that his chest was against mine and gently patted his back willing him to burp. We soon heard Harry’s small burp. 

“Mr. Bieber we’re pulling around the corner,” stated James. 

 

Zayn’s POV

We’re finally here! I’m so excited to finally see my family. It feels like ages since I’ve seen them. 

As we turned the corner Justin turned back and began to gently shake Louis. “Baby. Lou, it’s time to get up buddy. We’re at Grandma and Grandpa’s,” he said excitedly. 

That seemed to do it because Louis immediately opened his beautiful blue eyes. “We’re here? Yay!” he yelled excitedly. “Lou-“ my reprimanding was interrupted my Liam’s cry. 

I unbuckled myself and turned so that I could unstrap Liam from his car seat, “Aww buddy did Lou wake you up?” I cooed. Liam continued to cry and make grabby hands at me. 

I did quick work of unstrapping him and pulling him into my arms. “There there babe, you’re okay. Shh…Shhh.” I began to gently bounce him up and down against my chest while lightly patting his back. 

I felt as Liam nuzzled his face into my neck seeking some comfort. He still feels warm. “Shh baby you’re okay.” “Mu-Mu-Mumma,” he cried while tightening his fist in my shirt. I could tell that he was working himself up. “Love I need you to calm down or you’re going to make yourself sick. Shh…shhh,” I whispered into his ear. 

I felt him begin to relax, “There you go. You’re doing so good baby,” I cooed. “I’m sorry mummy, I didn’t mean to upset Li,” said a Louis. “All if forgiven, just remember to use inside voices,” I reprimanded. 

“Mummy we’re here!” whispered yelled my eldest. I turned to look out the window and saw that we were indeed outside my parents’ house. “Welcome home princess,” I heard Justin say. 

Robert and James quickly got out of the car and made their way to Justin and my door and opened it for us. I carefully got out of the car with a clinging Liam. Once I stepped foot onto the driveway I could feel my eyes begin to water. 

I turned back around to help Louis out of the car, but apparently he didn’t need my help because once he stepped foot off the vehicle he ran towards the door and began to knock like a madman on the door. 

Justin made his way over towards me with Harry perched onto his hip. He intertwined our fingers and we made our way to the front door. 

“Zayn! You’re finally home baby!” My mother yelled in excitement. She rushed over to my side and in braced Liam and me in a big hug. I felt my vision getting blurry as tears clouded my vision. “Mum,” I cried. I felt my mother tighten her arms around us. 

“I’ve missed you so much Jaan,” she said with tears in her eyes. I was about to open my mouth when I felt a weird feeling. I knew what it was. I immediately handed Liam over to my mum, who was not very happy because he began to wail, and ran into the house and into the bathroom. 

Once I reached the bathroom I immediately fell to my knees in front of the toilet and emptied out my stomach.


	11. At Home With the Malik's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter eleven!(: Wow I really never thought I'd actually get this. I really didn't think anyone would actually read this if I'm being honest. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, vote, and comment on this story. Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update!(:

Zayn’s POV

Once I was sure I wasn’t going to upchuck anything else, I slowly got up. I flushed the toilet and made my way over to the sink. I stared at my reflection for a bit and then bended down so that I could get some water into my mouth to rinse out the nasty taste in my mouth. 

I splashed some water onto my face to help cool me down a bit. I heard a soft knock, “Babe are you okay?” I heard Justin ask. His voice was laced with concern. “Yeah, um I’ll be out in a sec.”

I gave myself look in the mirror once again. I looked a bit pale, I think the breakfast I had earlier didn’t settle in my tummy very well. 

I walked out of the bathroom and was instantly bombarded with questions from Justin and my mother. “Babe are you okay?” “Zayn, honey are you sick?” “Do we need to go the doctor and get a check-up?” 

“Guys I-“ “Justin was standing very close to me and looked me in the eyes with nothing but love and concern. “How are you feeling princess?” “I’m fine. Honestly. I think it was just what I had for breakfast that made me feel sick,” I reassured him. 

I looked at me for a bit longer and seemed to accept my answer. He and my mother both let out a sigh. “If you don’t feel well please let me know,” he said. I nodded. 

I could hear Liam’s crying in the background and that instantly made me look around for my baby. “Mum where’s Liam?” I asked. “Your father has him. He’s trying to calm him down, but nothing seems to be working.” 

I quickly made my way over towards my crying baby. Once I made my way into the kitchen I saw my dad was gently bouncing Liam in his arms and cooing at him. “There bud. You’re okay. Your mummy will be back in a little bit,” I heard him say. 

I cleared my throat to let my presence known. Liam immediately looked at me and made grabby hands while crying louder. “Mu-Mu-Mumma!”he wailed. I quickly made my way over to my father and took Liam from him and placed him against my chest. 

“Shh baby you’re okay. Shhh.” “Mumma. Mumma,” he kept crying. “Shhh baby I’m right here. You’re okay love,” I whispered into his ear while I gently bounced him in my arms to calm him down. 

I looked over at my dad and smile while mouthing out a hello. Justin soon walked in, “How’s he doing?” he asked worriedly. “He’ll be fine in a little bit. I just need to get him to calm down,” I whispered. 

Justin made crossed the span of the kitchen until he was standing next to me. He leaned down close to Liam and whispered that he was okay and that he loved him very much. It took a couple more minutes of both Justin and I whispering sweet nothings into Liam’s ear to calm him down. 

My dad had walked out of the kitchen a bit ago, giving us some space with Liam. I looked down at Liam and saw that he was fisting my shirt in his little hand. I moved some of his fallen hair out of his face. 

Liam looked up at me with red puffy eyes. My poor baby, “Hey baby how are you feeling,” I asked. Liam simply nuzzled his face further into my neck seeking some comfort. 

“Babe, could you please bring me his blanket and a new nappy? I’m going to go upstairs and get him settled and nurse him. He hasn’t eaten very much since yesterday.” “Of course princess. I’ll be right back.” 

Justin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead while also doing the same with Liam. 

*************

Justin’s POV

After retrieving everything that Zayn asked me for, I made my way upstairs to the bedroom I was sure Zayn would be at. Whenever we come and visit Zayn’s family they always insist on having us stay at their home, which I’m totally more than okay with. 

I walked into the bedroom that would be Zayn’s and mine for the next few days. I carefully and quietly opened the door so I wouldn’t startle them. Zayn was sat on the rocking chair that was placed in one of the corners of the bedroom. 

I took a quick glance at the bedroom and noticed that there was a crib placed against on of the walls alone with a changing table near-by. Mama Malik always spoils her grandbabies. She really outdid herself with decorating the designated area for Harry. 

I turned by attention back towards Zayn and Liam and saw that Zayn was rocking and humming a lull bye with a pressed Liam against her chest. I cleared my throat to get her to give me her attention; she immediately looked up and smiled at me. “Here you go baby,” I said as I handed Liam his baby blanket.  
Liam just stared at me but said nothing. Liam turned his attention back towards Zayn and immediately started whining and pushing at Zayn’s shirt; Zayn quickly complied and pulled off her shirt, as well as unclasping her bra. 

I watched at Zayn made her and Liam comfortable before Liam latched on. As creepy as this sounds, I loved watching Zayn nurse our boys. It’s something that I’ve loved to watch since Louis was born. It honestly is something beautiful. 

Zayn continued to gently rub soothing circles against Liam’s back to help him relax, as well as continuing to hum a soft song. I watched for a bit longer and decided that I should go check on the other boys. I leaned down and pressed a quick kiss onto Zayn’s head as well as Liam’s. 

******

Making my way downstairs I heard the beautiful sound of Louis and Harry laughing. They were being tickled by their aunts, “Auntie Safaaaaaaaaa st-stop. It tickles. Sto-stop!” laughed a hysterical Louis. 

I looked around the kitchen hoping to see where Harry was at; my eyes landed on Yaser. He had Harry perched on his hips while making silly faces at him, resulting in Harry to let squeals of delight out. 

“Da-Daddy! Help me! Auntie Safaa keeps tickling me,” yelled a very happy Louis. I quickly made my way over towards the two, “Oh no, I’ll save you Louis!” I said dramatically. I carefully pulled a laughing Louis out of Safaa’s hold.

Once Louis was in my arms he clinged to me still laughing. After Louis regained his breath for a bit I pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, “Ewww daddy. That was all slobbery!” I learned in a pressed more sloppy kisses onto this cheeks and neck. That immediately brought on the laughter. 

“How’s Liam doing?” I heard my Yaser ask. “He’s still feeling a little under the weather. Zayn got him to calm down a bit. She’s just upstairs nursing him,” I said. 

“How about Zayn? How’s she feeling?” asked a concern Mama Malik. “She said she’s feeling fine. She thinks it was just the breakfast that upset her stomach.” I saw her nod. 

Just then Zayn walked into the kitchen with a quiet Liam against her chest. “Hi love, how’re you feeling?” Trisha asked. “I feel fine now mum,” she said as she made her way over to her parents and hug them both. 

“Hi dad, okay?” “Of course. Especially since I have all my girls under the same roof now,” he said while hugging Zayn closer to his side. 

Zayn’s POV

Today was our second to last day at my parents’ house. It couldn’t help but feel a little sad. I’m going to miss my family so much. I hate being away from them, but I hate being away from Justin even more. He offered for me to stay with my family while he toured, but I refused. 

I can always come back and visit, or they could always fly out to California and spend some time with us. I think I’m going to talk to my mum about planning a vacation for them. I would love it if they went to California for a while. 

I was currently sat in Justin and I’s bedroom with a sleeping Harry against my chest while I rocked him. It was currently naptime so I volunteered to put him down for his morning nap. 

I sat there for a couple more minutes just rocking him, and thinking about the past days events. 

Today has been the third morning I’ve woken up the feeling of feeling nauseous. I’m starting to get a little worried. I’ve thought about the possibility of being pregnant, but I took a pregnancy test about three weeks ago and it came back negative. 

With my past two pregnancies I took at home pregnancy test and immediately got the positive results, so I knew that was the cause of my morning sickness, but now I have no idea what could be the cause of this morning sickness. 

I’ve tried blaming in on the meal I had the previous night, but no one else seems to get sick from it. I can tell that my mother and Justin are worried, and they’ve asked if they should take me to the doctor’s but I’ve refused. I should be better in a few days. 

I looked down and saw that my baby boy was fast asleep. I placed a kiss onto his forehead and walked over to his crib and gently placed him in it and also tucking him in. 

Before making my way out of the bedroom I made sure that they baby monitor was on and made my way downstairs. 

Justin was sat on the couch with a sleepy looking Liam on his lap. Justin was running his hand up and down Liam’s back while humming a gentle song. Soon Liam gave into sleep and closed his eyes. 

I walked over to them and bent down to place a kiss onto Liam’s forehead. “I’m going to take him upstairs. I’ll be right back,” whispered Justin. I simply nodded my head and made myself comfortable on the couch. 

The house was quite. My parents, the girls, and Louis went out for the day. Mum and dad thought it would be fun to take Louis and the girls out for the day. I think she said they were going to go to the movies, possibly the park, and go out for some ice cream. 

I know they wanted to take Liam and Harry, but Harry’s still too young to actually give all his attention to film, and Liam’s still feeling a little sick. He’s feeling better than what he did the past few days. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Justin wrap his arms around me and bring me close to his chest. “What are you thinking about princess?” I stayed quiet for a bit. “Nothing and everything really.” “Would you like to share?” “I guess I’m just a little worried about how I’ve been nauseous these last few days. I mean I know I’m not pregnant. What if it’s something else?” I asked worriedly. 

He hummed, “Why don’t we get the doctor that’s on tour to give you a quick check-up tomorrow once we get back to London?” he asked. “Yeah okay. Let’s do that. We could also get him to take a look at Liam.” I felt he nodded. 

“Now, what else is bothering my princess?” “Nothing. I guess I’m just a little sad about leaving my family tomorrow.” I admitted a bit embarrassed. 

“Baby, Zayn there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s normal to miss your family. Hell when I first started touring I cried because I missed my mom so much,” he said while chuckling. 

I looked up at my husband as I let a few tears escape my eyes. “Don’t cry princess. I don’t like seeing you upset,” he said while pressing a kiss onto my head. I tightened my hold around his waist. 

He tightened his arms around me and held me even closer to him. I silently continued to cry. “Shh babe you’re okay. I promise that we’ll be back and visit your parents once this tour is over.” I just nodded. 

Justin began to run his fingers through my hair while quietly singing Next To You, one of my favorite songs. I let the sound of his voice lull me to sleep. I guess I must have been tired. 

*******

When I woke up it must have been a few hours later. I looked around and noticed that I was up in the bedroom. Justin must have carried me up here, I thought. 

I slowly got up from bed and walked over the crib to check if Harry was still napping. To my surprise he was still sound asleep. I quietly made my way out of the bedroom and into Louis and Liam’s room; Liam’s bed was empty, he must have woken up.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. My mum and the girls were cooking; they were probably getting dinner ready. My mum must have sensed my presence because she turned around and offered me a smile. 

“Well look who finally decided to wake up,” she said teasingly. I only blushed. “Have a good nap baby?” “Yeah, I guess I must have been tired,” I admitted. “Understandable. Well the girls and I are almost done with dinner. The boys are all out in the backyard playing some football,” she explained. 

“So how are you and Justin still trying for a baby?” asked my older sister Doniya. I began to blush. “Ye-Yeah, but we haven’t had very much luck,” I said sadly. “Aww baby sis, don’t stress. I’m sure a beautiful baby will bless you guys soon. Maybe this time you’ll have a baby girl. Can you imagine that looks on that baby? She’d be gorgeous! I mean with Malik genes and the Bieber genes, that little girl would be a total heartbreaker,” giggled my sister. 

I couldn’t help but smile. I’ve imagined what a baby girl would look like. I bet she’d have beautiful eyes, maybe hazel like my own or maybe even colored eyes like two of her brothers, she’d have a head full of hair, baby soft skin, and a smile to die for. Just thinking about it makes me really want to be pregnant. 

I must have been quiet for a bit because my mum spoke up next, “Don’t worry honey I’m sure you’ll hear some great news soon. I mean you’ve been having morning sickness for the past few days. I’m sure that means something.”

“I don’t think so mum. I took an at home pregnancy test like three maybe four weeks ago, and it came back negative. I think it’s probably just something else,” I explained sadly. 

“Baby, most of the times those things aren’t accurate. Have you taken another one?” “I haven’t, but I’m pretty sure I’m not pregnant.” “Why don’t we take one? It wouldn’t hurt,” she said. 

“Yeah Zayn it won’t hurt. I’ll run down to the store and buy a few pregnancy test,” said Doniya. I nodded. I guess it wouldn’t hurt. “Great. I’ll be right back. Love you guys.”

And with that she was out the door. “Zayn I invited some special guest over for dinner,” I heard my mum say. “Who?” “They’re someone who are very dear and special to you.” “Mummm please tell me,” I whined. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait.”

That mad me pout, “Mean,” I said jokingly. My mum just laughed. 

“So Miss Safaa how’s UNI treating you?” I asked my baby sister. “It’s good. The classes are interesting, but the homework is horrible.” I hummed. “I’m so happy I’m done with school,” said Waliyha.

“What about you Wali, how’s work?” I asked. “It’s going great Zayn. Like amazingly great. I get to wake up every morning and do my dream job,” she gushed. Waliyha is a make up artist and she works for British Vogue. 

“That’s great to hear girls,” I said. I truly am so proud of my sister. They have accomplished many great things in their lives so far. 

About twenty minutes later we heard the front door open and close. “Zayn I got them!” yelled Doniya. 

I started feeling a bit nervous. I made my way over to Doniya. “Here you go baby sis,” she said while handing me a few pregnancy tests. “Thank you.” She nodded. 

I made my over to bathroom. I began taking unwrapping the test out of their boxes and the wraps. After unwrapping about six pregnancy sticks I made myself comfortable on the lou. “Here goes nothing.”

After completing the task on peeing on the sticks I carefully set them on the sink. Now just to wait. The waiting is always the worst part. The time feels like it completely drags on. 

I looked down at my phone. Just two more minutes to go; what if I am pregnant? I would be so happy! But we’re on the road…it’s okay though. I’m sure if I were pregnant I could manage. I mean my last few pregnancies had zero complications, so I should be fine. 

I looked down at my phone again and noticed that it has been five minutes. I slowly made my way over to the pregnancy test. I shakily turned them over and…


	12. And Baby Makes Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has been awhile since I've updated, but I was sick with the flu. I hope you enjoy the new chapter(:

Justin’s POV

I was currently playing outside with my father-in-law and the boys, while Zayn and the girls were inside preparing dinner. Trisha had mentioned something about making some curry and samosas, Zayn’s favorite. 

Speaking of Zayn, I can’t help but feel guilty. My princess is going to miss her family and because of my tour schedule she has to be away from them. Hopefully the tour goes my fast and smooth, so that I can fly Zayn’s family out to California. Have them spend a few weeks with us. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” yelled a very excited Louis. “What’s up babe?” “Grandpa said that we could eat ice-cream after dinner!” “Did he really? Isn’t that nice of him?” Louis nodded his head rapidly. 

“But what was the condition Louis?” asked Yaser. “Umm…oh yeah! You said only if I finish all my dinner,” Louis stated proudly for remembering. “That’s right munchkin, which reminds me I’m pretty sure the girls are done. Why don’t we go check?” We all nodded and made our way inside. 

When we made our way into the kitchen we saw that Trisha, Doniya, Waliyha, and Zayn were standing by the counter looking extremely happy. 

“Mummy! Guess what? Grandpa said we could have ice-cream after dinner, but only if we ate all our food!” “Wow! That’s awesome baby. Well we better make sure we eat all our dinner than if we want to be rewarded with some ice-cream,” said Zayn. 

Zayn then made her way over towards me. She smiled real big. “Hey babe how was your nap? Harry still napping?” I asked. “Mmhm. And how’s my baby doing?” “I-“ “I was asking about my baby Liam,” she said while chuckling. I freighted being hurt.

“How you feeling buddy? Does your tummy still hurt?” she cooed. Liam just made grabby hands towards his mother. Zayn instantly pulled her baby into her arms and peppered his face with kisses. 

“Mu-mumma stop. Tickles!” squealed Liam. We all laughed and smiled as we saw Zayn interact with Liam. Zayn pressed one more loud kiss onto Liam’s pudgy cheek and then placed him on his hip. 

“Justin could you please run and get Harry? Dinner is about to start,” asked Zayn. “Wait. Can I do it? Please?” asked Safaa. 

“Go for it Saf,” I said. I looked over at Trisha and the girls and saw that they kept staring at me while smiling. “What’s got you girls so happy?” I asked. “Nothing,” said Doniya. 

I just stared at her for a bit longer and decided to just let it go. 

Safaa soon came down the stairs with a sleepy looking Harry perched on her hip. “Hi bubba,” I cooed. “How’d you sleep baby?” Harry just rubbed his little fist against his eyes and let out a yawn. “Looks like someone is still sleepy,” said Safaa. 

“Alright everyone to the dinning room,” said Trisha. We all nodded and started to make our way into in the dinning room. 

“Mum, do you need help with anything?” “No I’ve got it Zayn. Go sit down and relax.” Zayn just nodded. 

Once we were all sited, with the exception of Trisha. I leaned over to whisper something into Zayn’s ear, “Princess, why are your sisters staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Zayn just looked over at her sisters and glared. “There’s nothing on your face baby, they’re just being weird.” I nodded and let it go. 

“So Zayn have you been feeling better?” asked Yaser. “Yes baba. I feel so much better now,” she said while smiling. 

Yaser was about to open his mouth when the doorbell interrupted him. “Wonder who that could be,” said Yaser. 

“I’ll get it!” said a very excited Doniya. Doniya made her way over to the front door while we all made small talk. 

“Are you excited to start touring?” asked my father-in-law. “Yeah of course I am. I really missed being on stage singing to my fans.” “Does it ever get ti-“ 

“Zayn someone’s here to visit you.” We all turned towards Doniya. There were two tall figures standing behind her. I tried getting a better look, but it was hard with Doniya in the way. 

“Hey bunny,” said a tall looking guy. He had dark hair styled into a quiff. He wore a red sweater, black skinny jeans, black vans, and had black gauges. I don’t I’ve ever seen this kid before. Who is he and why did he call Zayn bunny?

https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2564232860/image.jpg (Ant and Danny Riach) 

Zayn stared at him for a bit and then ran towards this man. Who the hell is this? And why is he holding MY princess in his arms?

“Ant! Oh my gosh is that really you?!” I watched as this Ant character, who the hell has the name Ant as a name?, hugged Zayn tight and pulled her against his chest. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead and continued to hug her.

“Save some love for me bunny,” I heard another guy chuckle. “Oh gosh Danny!” Zayn instantly ran to this Danny guys open arms. Once she was in his arms Danny pulled her against his chest and picked her up a bit and spun her. 

That’s it. I don’t like this. Who the hell do they think they are? They can’t just kiss and hold MY wife. 

I cleared my throat letting them know of my presence. Danny put her down and placed a kiss on her cheek. I noticed that made Zayn blush. All right I’m jealous. No one but me should be making her blush. 

“I see you liked your surprise?” asked a smiling Trisha. So it was her that set this little reunion up. 

“I loved it mum, but how? I haven’t talked to these two in ages!” “That’s because you left us bunny,” said the guy in the black, what was his name again?

“I did not leave you Danny. I could never leave you boys,” stated Zayn. Ant, stupid name, stood behind Zayn and wrapped his arms around her. “We missed you Zaynie.” “I missed you boys too.”

I will not watch some man hold my wife like that. I stood up and made my way over towards them. “Hi I’m Justin, Zayn’s husband,” I said while offering my hand for them to shake. 

Zayn pulled away from Ant and stood by my said while intertwining our hands together, that instantly calmed me down. Ant reached over and shook my hand, “Names Anthony Riach, but everyone calls me Ant.” 

“And I’m Danny Riach,” said the one dressed in black. I reached over and shook his hand as well. He had a very firm handshake. 

“Alright everyone please be seated so we can eat,” said Trisha. We all made our way over to the table. Being the gentleman I am, I made sure to pull Zayn chair for her. Once I was sure she was seated I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss onto her lips. 

“I love you,” I whispered. She smiled and whispered, “And I love you.” With that I took my place and sat to the right of her. 

I looked up and noticed that Ant and Danny had yet to sit. I watched as they walked over to each of the Malik’s and greeted them with a hug and kiss to their cheeks. 

“Hi Ant,” said a blushing Safaa. “Hi Saf, how’ve you been princess I haven’t see you in ages,” he stated while chuckling. “I’m good, just school you know.” “How’s UNI treating you?” “It’s so stressful! But I’m almost done,” he nodded. 

Danny and Ant then made their way to the two empty chairs in front of Zayn and I. 

“So bunny are you going to introduce us to your kids?” “Oh right, sorry. I’m still not over the shock of having you two in front of me right now. So that little boy over there,” she pointed at Louis who was sitting on my right, “is Louis, he’s the oldest of the fo-umm I mean three. He’s the oldest of the three. Say hi baby,” she smiled kindly. 

“Hiiii ‘m Louis, but you can call me LouBear or Lou,” he said excitedly. “Hi buddy. ‘m Anthony, but you can call me Ant.” “And I’m Danny,” They stated kindly. 

“And this little cutie is Liam. Can you say hi bubba?” Liam was they shyest of the three, so he immediately made grabby hands towards Zayn signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Zayn of course being the wonderful mother she is, picked Liam out of the booster seat and placed him against her chest, where Liam hid his face into his mother’s neck. 

“Sorry guys, he’s a bit shy,” she said while smiling. They both smiled, “I promise we’re nice little dude. I mean yeah Danny’s a bit scary looking, but he’s not that bad,” chuckled Ant. 

That of course made everyone laugh. “Rude,” huffed Danny. “And who’s the cutie next to Doniya?” asked Danny. 

“That would be Harry. Can you say hi Harry?” asked Zayn. Harry being the friendly baby he is waved his hands and said a very happy hello to the Riach boys. 

“Hey buddy, you’re a very cute baby. All of you are actually, it’s a good thing you guys got your mummy’s genes,” chuckled Ant. Everyone else found that to be very amusing, well everyone but me. Did he seriously just insult me? Dick. 

“Now that everyone knows who everyone is, lets eat,” said Yaser. I looked over at Zayn and saw that she was trying to get Liam to sit in his booster seat. “Come on baby, I promise I’ll be right next to you,” she cooed. 

Liam simply shoved his face into Zayn’s neck. “Want me to take him so you can eat?” I offered. “No babe it’s okay, I’ve got it,” she smiled. God I loved that smile. 

We all dug into the mouthwatering chicken curry my mother-in-law made. “Trisha this is amazing. It’s been awhile since I’ve had some of your cooking,” said Ant. 

“Thank you. Remember you’re always welcomed,” she said. “Thank you,” said both Ant and Danny. 

“So how do you three know each other?” I asked. “Well Zayn and I met in school. We had drama together, and we sat next to each other. The teacher had asked us to work on a project with the person seated next to us, so I turned to my right and was met by a very shy looking Zayn,” he said while chuckling. “After that we kind of just hit it off. You know? And then one day I brought Zayn over to my house and then that’s when she met Ant.” I nodded. 

“I still remember the day you introduced me to bunny,” said Ant. “Wait, why do you call her bunny, if you don’t mind me asking.” “I guess we just started calling her bunny because of the way she would always scrunch her nose all cutely. That and her eyes remind me of Thumper’s. They’re so big and innocent,” said Ant. 

I could feel the jealousy bubble inside my veins. I don’t like these two. 

“Anyways the day Danny introduced me to Zayn, we became inseparable. We would always be at each other’s houses, go to the cinema, bowling, we did everything together really,” he said. I only nodded. 

“Zayn remember the night of senior prom you refused to go because the school wouldn’t allow Danny to go because he had graduated two years before your prom. You threw such a fit because you wanted both boys to go with you,” said a hysterical Doniya. 

“Oh gosh how could I forget that night. I remember we went and got your hair and make-up done and you looked gorgeous in your dress and Danny and Ant were all dressed up in their suits.

http://www.lashkaraa.com/media/wysiwyg/Tamanna1-1.JPG (Zayn’s Prom Make-up)  
https://40.media.tumblr.com/1660398a8ae24182828e782bdaed1f9d/tumblr_n64z4yHLgw1s2bfvoo1_500.jpg (Zayn’s Prom dress and hair)

I remember we all drove to the school and when we got there you were getting proper angry with the school’s principal. I remember looking over at mum and baba giving them a look. I think baba walked over towards you and asked what was going on,” she said. 

“What do you mean Danny can’t come in? He’s one of my dates!!” stated an angry Zayn. 

“I’m sorry Zayn, but Danny graduated two years ago, therefore is not allowed to attend this school event. This even is held for attending students,” stated Principal Grimshaw. 

“I don’t care! Both Danny and Ant are my dates. They both need to go in with me!”

“What seems to be the problem sweetheart?” asked Yaser. “Baba Principal Grimshaw is being a prick and isn’t Danny in!” “Zayn, sweetheart we don’t use that kind of language.” “Sorry baba, but…I really want both of them there with me.” 

“Mr. Grimshaw is there anyway Danny could accompany Zayn?” “I’m sorry Mr. Malik, but rules are rules. Now if Zayn would like to go in with just Ant that would be perfectly acceptable.”

“Come on babe. Why don’t you go in with Ant? I’m sure you two will have a blast. We can just hangout after prom. Yeah?” Danny tried. 

“Yeah come on Bunny, it’s your senior prom babe we should go in. We can always get together with Danny,” said Ant. 

“No. Either we all go in or we don’t go in at all.” Zayn could be so stubborn sometimes. 

“I’m sorry Zayn, but like I said earlier, rules are rules,” said Mr. Grimshaw. 

“Fine then. It’s not like I wanted to come to this stupid school event. Prom’s stupid. Just like your stupid rules. Let’s go.” 

“Sweetheart are you sure you want to leave. It’s your senior prom,” Trisha said. 

“I’m sure mum. I don’t want to be here if I can’t be here with both my boys.”

“I remember we spent the rest of the night just watching movies in our suits and you in your dress. We ate junk food and just had a laugh,” said Danny while laughing. “It was seriously one of the best nights of my life. I still can’t believe you ditched your senior prom all because I couldn’t go in.”

“I just really wanted to go with both of you by my side. It wasn’t fair that you couldn’t go in, just because you had already graduated,” said a pouting Zayn. 

As they continued to reminisce I couldn’t help but feel jealous and a little hurt. Zayn never told me she didn’t go to her senior prom. I must have been spacing out for a while because I felt Zayn nudge me, “Babe Ant just asked you a question.”

“Oh sorry I must have been spacing off,” I said while chuckling. “It’s alright man. I was just asking how manage to do everything you’re doing and still find family time.”

“I’m obviously busy all year round, but I always put Zayn and our boys first. They’re my world so I will go above and beyond to make sure they are taken care of and happy,” I said. 

Zayn’s POV

I’m so happy my mom went out f her way to get Ant and Danny here. I haven’t seen them in ages. Growing up, I never really had many friends. Everyone was always quick to judge me for being who I was. Ant and Danny accepted me. They never judge me, and that is what I love about them. 

High school was always hell for me, but Danny and Ant always stood by my side and protected me. I don’t know what I would have done without them. 

“Zayn honey, don’t you have something to tell everyone?” asked my mum. Shit that’s right. 

“Yeah give me a second while I run and get it.” I quickly excused myself from the table. I placed Liam onto Justin’s lap. “Mumma up.” “In a second baby. Mummy has to run and get something.”

I made my way into the downstairs bathroom. God I’m nervous. Once I retrieved what I needed I made my way back into the dinning room. 

“As you all know, I haven’t been feeling very well these last few days. At first I thought it was probably some bug or something. Well guess what babe?” I said while looking at Justin. “Turns out it’s not a bug.” Justin looked at me confused, as well as my baba. 

“What was it Zayn?” I made my way over towards Justin and handed him the pregnancy test. 

“I wanted to do something special, but I couldn’t wait to share the news, so here…” 

I watched as Justin turned the pregnancy test over so that the result was facing him. He stared at it and then looked up at me. “Oh- Zayn you’re pregnant?” I nodded. 

“Oh God baby you’re pregnant!” Justin set Liam on the chair and immediately pulled me into a hug. “You’re pregnant!” I smiled while nodding my head. I could feel my vision going blurry. 

Justin leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss onto my lips. “We’re pregnant! I’m going to be a daddy again!” stated a very excited Justin. 

“Mummy does that mean I’m going to be a big brother again?” asked an equally excited Louis. “Yeah baby. Mummy’s having another baby.”

“Li-Li we’re going to be big brothers again. And Harry gets to be a big brother now!” 

I caught a glimpse of my parents getting up and making their way towards me. “Congratulations,” said my baba while hugging and patting Justin on the back. “Thank you Yaser.” 

Ant and Danny then made their way over towards us and congratulated us. “Congratulations bunny. You’ve got another bun in the oven,” said Danny while hugging me. 

“Thank you! We’ve been trying for another, so we’ve very excited, I said.” I turned towards Justin and saw that Ant was congratulating him. 

“Congrats man. Four kids. Wow,” he said while chuckling. “Thanks and yeah four, it’s going to be hectic around, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” said my wonderful husband. 

After everyone had congratulated us we moved over into the living room to watch a movie and just continue to catch up. 

I was sat on the loveseat with Liam on my lap and Justin next to me. I was running my fingers through Liam’s soft hair. 

“So when do you guys head out?” asked Ant. “We will be living tomorrow morning,” answered Justin. Ant nodded. I was about to speak when my mum tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Sunshine it looks like the boys are ready for bed. Need some help getting them tucked in?” I turned towards Louis and Harry, who were on the floor sat with Safaa and Waliyha, who seemed to have fallen asleep. 

“No its okay mum we’ve got it. Justin babe, mind helping me get the kids upstairs?” “Course not.” And with that Justin got up and carefully carried a sleeping Louis up the stairs. 

“Here I’ll take Harry. Just tell me where to go,” said Ant. “You don’t have to, Justin will be down in a few,” I said. “Nonsense Zayn. I’m capable of carrying a toddler upstairs.” 

I nodded and got up and led him to the bedroom where Harry’s crib was located. “Liam babe, mummy’s going to set you down on the bed while I get Harry ready for bed okay?” Liam didn’t like the answer and began to whine. “Give me a minute babe. I promise to carry you once I’m done.”

I took Harry from Ant’s arms and laid him on the changing table. I pulled off his clothes and undid his nappy. “Hey Ant, mind handing me a onesie? They’re in top drawer. Ant nodded and walked over to the clothes drawer and pulled out Harry’s Dr. Suess pajamas. 

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=56901945 (Harry’s pajamas)

“These are sick bunny,” he said while laughing. Once I had Harry in a clean nappy and in his jammies I carefully placed him onto the crib. I made sure he was all tucked in before placing his dummy into his mouth. I watched as Harry began to quickly suck. 

“I can’t believe you’re a mother now Zayn. It’s crazy.” I made my way back over towards the bed. I sat down and pulled Liam onto my lap. I motioned for Ant to take seat. 

Once he sat down I asked if he could please hand me Liam’s comfort blanket. “Mumma milk.” “Mind if I feed him?” “No, go for it.”

I made myself confortable while adjusting Liam. Once he was situated I placed Liam’s baby blanket over him and myself; making sure nothing was showing. Once I was sure nothing was showing I pulled up my shirt and unclasped my bra. Liam instantly latched on. 

“Oh God that feels so much better,” I said while giggling. “Now I understand why my breast grew and were always so sensitive. I should have realized sooner.” 

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant, have kids, and are married.” “I never thought it would be possible for me to carry my own children that’s for sure, as for being married, I’m so lucky to have married Justin. I love him so much, especially for accepting me. I love him for being the best father I could have asked for my boys. He’s just amazing Ant.”

“He seems like it. Can I tell you something?” he asked. I nodded my head yes. “I always thought you and would have ended up getting married and having kids.” 

Well that…that. I mean I always found Ant to be attractive, and there was a time where I was in love with him, but… I dunno I guess it just wasn’t meant to happen. 

“Why is that?” “Come one Zayn. I mean we were always the closest out of the three. We would always flirt. We were so overprotective of each other. I would always be jealous whenever you’d spend more time with Danny than with myself, and don’t think I didn’t notice when you’d get jealous and upset when I dated Jasmine.”

“I was not jealous,” he gave me a look. “Okay maybe I was, but that was only because you spend all your time with her and you wouldn’t pay attention to me,” I said while pouting. 

“Babe you must have realized that I was mad about you. I had the biggest crush on you all through high school.” “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

He shrugged, “I guess I was just scared you’d reject me.” “Ant. It was painfully obvious that I fancied you,” I said while giggling. 

“Am I interrupting something?” I looked up when I heard my husband’s voice. “Course not baby. Ant and I were just talking.” He nodded and made his way over. Once he was close enough he placed a kiss onto my forehead. 

“I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll see you downstairs bunny,” said Ant. I simply nodded my head. 

Once I saw that Ant was out of sight I pulled down the blanket that was thrown over my shoulder. I watched as Liam continued to suckle, his cheeks were filled with milk. I gently ran my finger against his cheek. He looked so relaxed. 

“Princess to just think that in a few months we’ll have a new member of the family. You’re going to have another baby to nurse,” I heard Justin whisper. 

I looked up at him and felt my eyes begin to fill with tears. “Why are you crying princess? Don’t cry baby,” he cooed. 

“I’m just so happy. We’re finally pregnant, it’s what we’ve been wanting and now we’re blessed with a baby,” I whispered. 

I felt Justin place his hand onto my somewhat pudgy tummy. “Baby thank you so much for making me one of the happiest man alive. You’re giving me a child princess,” he whispered. Justin then carefully leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss onto my tummy. 

I couldn’t help but smile. “I love you Justin, so so much.” “And I love you Zayn,” with that he placed a gentle kiss onto my lips. 

We watched Liam nurse for a bit longer. “Someone was hungry,” chuckled Justin. “He must have been. Babe can you get me some jammies and a pull up?” Justin nodded and made his way over to where the Liam’s things were. 

I continued to nurse Liam while Justin was getting everything we needed. I felt Liam slowly detach himself from my nipple. “All done baby?” I whispered. Liam simply nodded. I pulled him against my chest and patted his back softly until he burped. 

Just then made his way over, “Here ya go princess, want me to change him while you fix yourself?” he asked cheekily. 

I felt myself blush; I didn’t realize that my chest was very much exposed for him to see. “Hush you,” I said. Justin simply chuckled and took Liam from my arms. 

While Justin got Liam for bed I clasped my bra back and slipped back into my shirt. 

Justin put Liam into his white and black bear jammies that he loved so much. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6c/5f/2d/6c5f2d339ff2d00e1d26ce6952b8a138.jpg (Liam’s pajamas)

“Alright, Liam’s ready for bed. Should be take him into his and Lou’s room and leave him with us?” asked my husband. “Umm why don’t we just leave him in hear? He’s still feeling a bit poorly, and I’d rather have him near in case he needs me,” I said. 

Justin nodded and moved things around the bed to accommodate for Liam. Justin placed Liam onto the middle of the bed and surrounded him with pillows so that he wouldn’t fall. I made sure Liam was all tucked in before placing a kiss onto his forehead, “Night night baby. Sleep tight,” I whispered. Justin copied my action and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. 

We quietly made our way out of the bedroom and made sure to grab the baby monitor with us. As we made our way downstairs I could hear my mum and dad talking with Ant and Danny. 

“Got the boys down okay?” I head my mum ask. “Yup, they’re all in their jammies and tucked in,” Justin said. 

We were all sat around the living room just talking about everything and anything. 

“It’s getting late guys, I think Ant and I are going to head out. Justin it was nice meeting you. Thank you Trisha and Yaser for having us over. And Bunny, it was ace getting to see you,” Danny said. 

Danny made his way over towards me and engulfed me into a hug. “It was nice seeing you again Bunny. Don’t be a stranger,” he whispered into my ear. “Danny I’m so happy I got to see you. We’ll have to keep in touch. If you’re ever in California don’t hesitate to contact me. I’d love to have you over,” I said back. 

Danny nodded and placed a kiss onto my cheek. Ant came over to me next.   
“Zayn I’m really happy your mum invited us over. I have truly missed you,” he said while hugging me tight. “I missed you too Ant. Same goes for you, if you’re ever in California please stop by and say hello.”   
“As much as I would love to, I don’t think Justin would appreciate that,” he said while chuckling. “Nonsense Ant, we’d be more than happy to have you in our home.” “Babe as much as I would love to, I don’t think Justin here would want me to.” “And why do you say that?” “I saw the looks he’d give us, me. I can tell he doesn’t like that fact that we were close. And I’m sorry dude I didn’t mean to disrespect. Honestly. I can tell that you make Bu- Zayn happy. So good for you mate. Keep treating her right, or you’re going to have to face me,” said Ant. 

I looked over at Justin and saw that he just gave Ant a simple head nod. “You have nothing to worry about mate I’d never hurt my Princess. I love her too much to ever do that to her.”

Once everyone said his or her final good-byes Ant and Danny left the house. My mum, dad, and sisters made their way upstairs for bed; Justin and I stayed downstairs for a bit longer. 

“Princess can I ask you something?” I nodded. “Was there…was there ever anything between you and Ant?” I stayed quiet for a bit. 

“No and yes. We were never an official thing, but we did flirt and act like a couple. We just never made it official. I guess we were too scared to ever admit our feelings for one another.” 

Justin nodded. “Why?” “No nothing. It’s silly,” he said. “Babe it’s not silly if it’s bothering you. Please tell me.”

“It’s just…I don’t know. I guess just seeing how you guys interacted with each other made me feel like you guys had feelings for each other.”

“Justin look at me.” Justin “I love you. Not Ant. Not Danny. Not any other man on this planet. I love you. Whatever feelings I had for Ant are in the past,” I said. 

He smiled and nodded. I leaned closer towards him and placed a kiss onto his lips. 

_______________ 

The next morning after having breakfast with my family, Justin and I got the boys ready for the long trip ahead of us. 

“Oh sweetheart we’re going to miss you and the boys,” my mother said while hugging me. 

“I’m going to miss you too mum,” I whispered. I felt my mum hug me tight. 

“Let me say good-bye to my babies before you leave,” mum said. She walked over to where Justin was standing with the kids. I made my way over to my baba. 

“Bye baba. I’m going to miss you so much,” I said while tearing up. My father held me tight against his chest. “I’m going to miss you too jaan. Take care sweetheart,” he said. I nodded and watched as he made his way over towards the boys to say bye. 

After everyone said their good-byes Justin and I got the kids into the car. We made sure everyone was comfortable and didn’t need anything. I was seated with my window down. 

“Justin take care of my baby girl and my grandbabies. Make sure Zayn doesn’t overwork herself, she has to take it easy not only for her, but for that baby growing in her womb,” said my mum. 

“Will do. You have nothing to worry. Zayn won’t be lifting a finger,” he said seriously. I knew he was serious too. With my last three pregnancies Justin has been nothing but amazing. He’s been so protective and helping. I love him for that. 

With that Robert slowly pulled out of the driveway. 

“Thank you so much for this Justin. I really needed this. I missed my family,” I whispered. 

“You have nothing to thank me for baby. I know you missed them and they missed you,” he said. I simply nodded my head. 

“Daddy? How long until we get back to London?” asked Louis. “About four hours bub.” “That’s going to take foreverrrrrrr,” he whined. 

“Why don’t you watch a movie? It’ll help the time go by faster,” I suggested. “Yeah okay. Can I watch the new movie Auntie Waliyha bought me?” “Of course baby. Which movie did she get you?” I asked. “She bought me The Croods!” 

“That’s awesome baby. Here you go,” I said while handing him is iPad. “Make sure Liam and Harry can watch it too,” I said. Louis nodded. 

I turned my attention back towards Justin, “Mind if I take a nap? I feel a bit tired,” I said. “Go for it baby. I’ve got the kids,” he said. With that I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	13. Tell Me You Believe in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first off I am so so so sorry that it took me over a month to update. I just had a lot going on, but I promise to try and update more often. I am officially done with this semester! Yay! No more school. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the update. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments.

Justin’s POV 

2 Week Later 

“There you go sweetheart. Let it all out.” Zayn was currently empting her stomach of everything and anything. Morning sickness has not been very nice to my princess this time around. 

I continued to run Zayn’s back to give her some comfort. “There you go princess. You’re doing so good baby.” 

After a few more minutes of Zayn being sick she pulled her head away form the toilet and slowly made her way towards the sink, with my help of course, to rise her mouth off. 

I waited as she quickly brushed her teeth and made her way towards me. Once she was at arms reach, I pulled her into my arms and held her against my chest. I pressed a kiss onto her somewhat warm forehead; “Let’s get you back into bed. We still have sometime before the kids wake up,” I said. I felt her nod. 

Once my princess was back in bed I lied beside her and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. 

“I can’t wait until this morning sickness goes away,” she whispered. “Hopefully just a little bit longer, and it’ll go away,” I said while rubbing her back. 

“I’m excited for today,” she said. “I know me to, the boys are going to have so much fun.” 

I felt her nod against my chest. “Get some rest princess,” I said while placing a kiss onto her head. She snuggled closer to me, and was soon asleep. 

_________

 

“Louis, babe you need to stop running around before you get hurt,” I said while scolding him. 

“Daddy, where’s mummy? You said she was almost ready, and that we were going to leave. I want to leave,” he said while pouting. 

You see, we told the kids that Zayn and I were going to take them out on a stroll around the city of Paris. We’re planning on surprising the kids by taking them to Disneyland Pairs. They’re going to be so excited. 

“In a minute babe, your mother is getting Liam and Harry’s things. In the meantime will you please run to the bathroom and go potty. The drive is going to be a bit of a distance.”

“Already went daddy.” “Good job baby. Now do you need anything else before we leave?” “Nope,” he said while popping his p. I smiled and told him I was going to go check on his mother and brothers. 

“Princess, you almost ready? We have a very impatient seven year old waiting for us to get going,” I said while chuckling a bit. 

“Almost, just need to put Liam’s shoes on and pack a bag for the kids,” she said while smiling at me. God, she has such a beautiful smile. Still can’t believe she’s all mine. 

“You get the boys sorted, I’ll get a bag ready for them,” I said. “Thanks babe,” she smiled. 

I made my way over to wear she had diaper bag we always carry around and made sure to pack an extra change of clothes for each of the boys, sippy cups for Liam and Harry, and add some extra nappies just in case. 

http://assets-s3.usmagazine.com/uploads/assets/articles/43585-rachel-zoe-has-1000-louis-vuitton-diaper-bag-for-baby-skyler/1312578065_rachel-zoe-290-2.jpg  
(diaper bag)

“Babe, do you think I should pack some snacks? Or just buy some there?” I asked. I knew that she was going to ask me to pack a few things for the boys. “Umm could you please pack a few of the boys snacks? They’re in the kitchen.” “Course sweetheart.”

“Alright the boys are ready to go?” I heard a very excited Zayn ask. “Yes! Mumma! We go outside!” said an adorable Liam. 

“Love your outfit buddy. You look very handsome,” I said. Liam’s cheeks slowly tinted a light shade of pink. How cute is he?

http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/810vFal6BuL._UX385_.jpg (Liam’s outfit)

Liam ran over towards me and motioned for me to pick him up. I immediately began to attack his face with kisses making cute giggles come out of him. “Da-Daddy st-stop. Tickles!” he giggled. With that I placed one more kiss onto his pudgy little cheeks and put him down. 

“Go with Lou, babe. We’ll be out in a few.” He nodded and then made his way out of the bedroom. 

“Alright, is Haz still sleeping?” I asked. “Yeah, but lets let him sleep a bit longer. I want him to be awake and full of energy when we’re there,” she said. 

“You have the diaper bag all packed?” she asked. I nodded. “How about the pram? Is it in the car yet?” she asked once again. “Yes princess. Everything that we need is all taken care of, now lets go surprise our boys,” I said grinning. With that said Zayn nodded and carried a sleeping Harry out into the living room. 

“Alright boys. Let’s get this show on the road!” I said excitedly. Louis and Liam boy cheered and made their way towards the door. 

________

“Mummy how much longer do we have? We’ve been in the car forever!” said a very impatient seven year old. “Just a bit more love. We’re almost there,” she answered. 

“Mumma?” “Yeah Li?” “Why Harry Mickey?” asked a confused Liam. 

http://cdn.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/4010046722819?$yetidetail$ (Harry’s outfit) 

Zayn and I both chuckled at his cuteness. I nodded my head indicating that Zayn could tell the surprise. 

“Well baby, can you tell me where Mickey lives? “That’s easy mummy. Mickey lives in Dis-“ 

I watched in the mirror as Louis’ eyes widen up. “Oh my gosh! We’re going to Disneyland Liam! We’re going to Disneyland right mummy? Right?!” asked a very excited Louis. 

“Yeah lovey, we’re taking you guys to Disneyland for the day!” she told them excitedly. 

“Yay! ‘Nisneyland!” squealed Liam. 

“But mummy, I didn’t bring my Mickey Mouse shirt? We have to go back and get it-we-,” “Don’t worry bug, I packed you an outfit,” I said. 

Louis seemed to relax after I told him that. “Thank you daddy.” “No problem baby.”

After about five more minutes Harry began to wake up. “Mumma Hazza up. Hi Hazza, we go ‘Nisneyland!” squealed Liam. 

This was Harry’s first time going to Disneyland. We try to take the kids at least once a year, but we haven’t had the chance to lately. 

Zayn’s POV

I’m so happy that Justin and I could bring the boys to Disneyland. They deserve some fun while we’re on tour, not that they don’t have fun while touring with their father, but they deserve some child friendly fun. 

I looked over the GPS Justin had programed and noticed that we still have about ten more minutes to go. 

I started thinking about our baby, and how in a few months he or she will be with us as well. Speaking of our baby, after we got back form Bradford, we went to doctor’s to make sure that was pregnant, and I am happy to say that I am indeed 100% pregnant with a very healthy baby. 

Doctor Smith said that I am about 2 months into my pregnancy, meaning just seven more months until I get to hold our little one in my arms. 

I wonder what we’ll have this time. I know Justin is hoping for a little girl that he can spoil rotten. I can see him being very over protective of her and can picture him calling her princess too. I smiled just thinking about it. 

I don’t really care if we have a boy or girl, just as long as they are healthy. I placed my hand over my slightly pudgy tummy and rubbed circles on it. 

“Whatcha thinking about momma?” I heard my husband ask. “Just about our baby, and how excited I am that we’ll get to hold them soon.” 

“Just a few more months babe and we’ll have our little one with us,” he said. I nodded and gave him a smile. 

“We’re here! Mummy! Daddy! We’re here!” screamed and excited Louis. “Inside voices baby,” I reprimanded. “Sorry mummy, but I’m just so excited.” “It’s alright baby, just inside voices please.” 

We drove into the parking garage that the theme park had for visitors. We made our way up about two levels before we found an empty parking spot. 

“Alright boys we’re here. Louis, your mother is going to change you real quick. Liam you are to stand by me and hold my hand at all times. Understood?” I heard Justin ask Liam. “Yes daddy.” “Good. Just give me a minute. I need to get the stroller out and get Harry situated in it, and then I’ll get you.” “Okay daddy,” 

“Come here babe, lets get you all dressed and ready to go,” I said. Louis quickly made his way over towards me and let me change him. 

http://www.lifewithoutpink.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Disney-Jumping-Beans-Collection-for-Boys-Option-3.jpg (Louis outfit)

Once I had Louis ready to go, I made my way back towards the passenger seat and pulled out Justin’s and mine’s matching T-shirts. 

http://giftsmate.blob.core.windows.net/cdn/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/9.jpg?b14e57 (Matching t-shirts)

I was currently wearing a black tank top, some dark washed shorts, and a pair of my favorite low top white converse. I had my hair down in soft curls. I slipped on my Mrs. T-shirt and grabbed the diaper bag as well as my camera. 

“You look very pretty mummy,” I heard Louis say. “Thank you baby, you look very handsome as well,” I smiled. 

“Liam babe come on, you can hold on to mummy’s hand while daddy gets Harry settled into his pram.” 

I helped Liam unbuckle his car seat. Once he was freed I carried him and placed him on my hip. “Lou babe, grab the diaper bag.” Louis being the good boy he is grabbed the diaper bag while also holding onto my hand. The three us then made our way over towards Justin. 

“Ready?” he asked. I nodded while Liam and Louis cheered. “Baby give me the diaper bag, I’m going to place it in the basket of the stroller,” he asked Louis. “Here you go daddy.” “Thanks buddy.”

“Alright boys, lets go over some ground rules before we go in. First, you are to always be holding onto either your mother’s or my hand. We don’t want you getting lost. Second, if you need to go potty or anything please let one of us know so that we can help you, and lastly, Let’s go have some fun!” Justin cheered. 

I swear sometimes it feels like I have four children, and not three. “Babe want to wear your shirt?” I asked. “Of course. Can’t have a Mrs without her Mr,” he chuckled. Justin pulled off his current t-shirt and replaced it with our matching shirts. 

“You look very handsome,” I said. “Why thank you princess. You look beautiful as always.” That of course made an instant blush cover, we’ve been together for so many years now, and every time he complements me I always blush. 

“Come on boys. Let’s go have some fun!” I said. Justin pushed the Harry’s pram while I held onto both Louis and Liam’s hands. 

____________ 

Once we had our tickets and made our way inside we decided we’d take the boys into the gift shop first, so that they could pick out some cute Mickey ears. 

“Go ahead boys, pick out a had you’d like. Once you find one give it to either me or daddy so we can take it to one of the workers so they can stich your name on to it.” The boys nodded and made their way over to the wall that held dozens and dozens of different designs. 

http://i.ytimg.com/vi/JpjEnYEBrrw/maxresdefault.jpg (Hats)

Justin unstrapped a bouncing Harry out of his pram and took him to wear his brothers were. Meanwhile I looked around the store deciding on which ears I should get. I looked around for a bit longer until Liam came running my way. 

“Mumma I found the ones I want,” he said excitedly. “Let me see them baby,” he showed me is Woody inspired ears. “Wow baby those are awesome! Should we go take them over to get them stitched?” “Yeah!” 

I held onto Liam’s hand as we made our way over to the young worker behind the till. “Hi we’d like to get this stitched with his name,” I said politely. “Sure thing, what’s your name little guy,” he asked. “Liam,” Liam answered shyly. “Liam, what a lovely name. It shouldn’t take very long,” I nodded and said thank you. 

“Want to help mummy find some ears?” I asked. Liam of course nodded. “These mumma?” asked me while holding up a beautiful glittery Minnie Mouse head band. 

“Li that’s beautiful. I’ll definitely be taking that one,” I said while crouching down and placing a kiss on his pudgy cheek. “Come on love, lets go see if your brothers and daddy have theirs picked out.”

“Hey princess, pick out your ears?” Justin asked. “Yup, I picked out these, aren’t they cute?” I asked. “You’re going to look adorable,” he said. 

“Mummy look I picked these out. They’re Goofy ears! Don’t they look cool? They even have Goofy’s teeth on them mummy!” squealed and over the moon Louis. 

“Those are really cool baby,” I said. “What about you two. Find ones you like babe?” I asked Justin. 

“Harry and I have decided to just go with the classical Mickey Mouse ears,” he said. “Alright, lets go get all these stitched with names,” I said. 

After everyone had their ears back we all made our way out of the gift shop. “Babe let me take a picture of you and the boys,” I said. I had to make sure I took lots and lots of pictures. I want to remember this day. 

Justin held a smiling Harry on his hip, while Louis and Liam stood next to Justin. “Say cheese.” “CHEEEEEESE,” they all said. I took about five pictures. 

“Babe lets ask someone to take a picture of us all,” I said. I waited to see if there was someone who looked nice enough to take our picture. “Excuse me miss, would you mind taking a picture of us?” I asked. 

“Ye-oh my gosh! Your Zayn!” “Hi love, you okay?” I chuckled. “Yeah I’m ace. You?” “I’m doing pretty good myself. Do yo-“ “Hey babe find someone who could take our picture,” asked my husband. 

“Your…your…” she stuttered. “His name is Justin Bieber, or daddy, but only we can call him daddy,” answered a very sassy seven year old. 

“Louis William, be nice,” I scolded. “Sorry mummy. I’m sorry,” he said to the young girl. “It’s alright. I’m sorry, I’m just a huge fan, never thought I’d meet you,” she said. 

“Well it’s great to meet you umm…sorry I didn’t catch your name,” said Justin. “Oh sorry, it’s Isabella, but my friends call me Bella.” “Well Miss Bella it’s very nice to meet you,” he said. I noticed that Bella began to blush, guess I’m not the only one that is affected by Justin’s charm. 

“Did you want me to take your picture,” she asked. “If you wouldn’t mind,” said Justin. “Course not.” 

I handed Bella the camera while we got situated for the picture. Justin and I stood side by side while I had Liam on my hip and Justin had Harry placed on his shoulders, and Louis stood in front of us.

“Say Mickey Mouse,” Bella said. “Mickey Mouse!” we all said excitedly. Once Bella had taken a few picture we walked over to her and said thank you. 

“Umm would you mind taking a picture with me,” she asked my husband timidly. “Of course not, it’s the least I can do after you so nicely took our picture.”

Bella pulled out her phone and switched it over to her front camera. Justin put her arm around her and smiled for the camera. I watched as they took a few pictures smiling as well as some funny-faced ones. 

“Thank you so much Justin. Well I hope you guys have fun. Enjoy your day,” she said cheerfully. We all smiled and wished her the same. 

“Where are we off to first?” I asked. “Why don’t we start off at Tomorrowland and then we can work ourselves around the park,” Justin suggested. I nodded. 

Today has been a very successful day so far. We’ve gone on quite a few rides now. We are currently walking around Fantasyland looking for our next ride. 

“Mumma we go on cups?” asked Liam. “Yeah we can go on those next.”

“Babe Liam wants to go on Tea Cups,” “Alright, lets go get in line,” he said happily. I love that Justin is always so happy to satisfy his children. He is truly a great father. 

After waiting in line for about 30 minutes we were finally up front. We should be the next ones up. 

“Oh my gosh! It’s Justin Bieber!” said a very excited group of girls. Justin being the nice guy he is smiled and waved at the girls. 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it’s really you! Would you mind taking a picture with us?” one of the girls asked. “Of course not, what’s your name sweetheart?” he asked. “Eleanor, my names Eleanor, and these are my friends, Annabelle, Sophia, and Katalina.” 

“Hi girls, it’s nice to meet you. This is my lovely wife Zayn and our boys Louis, Liam, and Harry, say hi boys.” I watched as Liam and Harry shyly waved while Louis being the little social butterfly that he is, started a conversation with one of the girls. 

“Aww they’re so cute! How old are you Louis?” asked Eleanor. “I’m seven. I’m the oldest,” he stated proudly. “Wow! Your so big,” she said. 

“I love your guys’ shirts, they’re adorable,” said one of the girls, think her name is Annabelle. “Thank you. Zayn picked them out,” said Justin. 

The girls and Justin were quick to take some pictures, since it was our turn next. Once they all had their chance at taking a picture with Justin, we continued to chat for a bit.

_________

After getting on basically every ride the park had to offer, eating a variety of their yummy foods, and taking hundreds of pictures, we were making our way back to our hotel. 

Today was a very tiring day, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. My boys had so much fun. They had a smile on their face all day. 

“Looks like the boys fell asleep,” said Justin. I turned around and was met with the sight of my boys sleeping peacefully. 

“Thank you so much baby for bringing the boys and I to Disneyland. We had fun, so thank you,” I whispered as to not wake the boys up. 

“You don’t have to thank me princess. I’m glad you and the boys had fun,” he said. 

I turned the radio on softly so that we would have some background music on. While Justin drove, I decided to post a few pictures I took with my phone onto my Instagram. 

@ZaynJBieber: How cute does baby Hazza look? #BabysFirstDisneyTrip #Disneyland #Paris 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/4d/99/f94d9976b112d07119cc164b5571160a.jpg 

@ZaynJBieber: Look at my baby’s smile! He was so happy when he got to meet Woody ☺ #Disneyland #Paris

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4e/59/f7/4e59f7fda5166b8c8f465bec7446e269.jpg  
(Pretend the little boy is wearing Liam’s outfit)

@ZaynJBieber: Louis and his friend #MickeyMouse #Disneyland #Paris 

https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/s306x306/e15/11137656_1051613118202142_1736231786_n.jpg (pretend the little boy is Louis and his wearing Louis outfit). 

I absolutely loved this picture of Harry. He looked so cute in his Mickey Mouse get up. 

I then posted half a picture of myself.

@ZaynJBieber: Like my Minnie Ears? ☺ #Disneyland #Paris 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/04/d3/0e/04d30eed0e4860d8b6e63f9008c86556.jpg

@ZaynJBieber: Louis decided he wanted to take pictures on Mummy’s phone. Not bad if I do say so myself. #Mrs&Mr #Disneyland #Paris 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/12/56/33/1256337acc2ed1ac1b2488f6a5edc881.jpg

 

Justin’s POV

Today was such a great day. I got to spend the entire day with my family having fun. My boys were so happy the entire day, and my princess, my princess couldn’t stop smiling all day long. 

That’s exactly how I want to see my family be for the rest of my life. I want to see them happy and healthy, and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way.


	14. Baby Love Me Like XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I've had so much going on lately and didn't have the time or inspiration to write. I hope you enjoy this update. Please leave kudos and comment. Thank you for reading!(:

Recap.   
So it’s approximately a month later. Zayn is now three months pregnant with baby #4. She is beginning to show. The Bieber’s are still on tour. 

Justin’s POV 

Beep beep beep

I looked over to the bedside table to see that the clock read 4:45 AM. Who the hell gets up this early? Oh right, I do. 

I reached over to the clocked and turned off the alarm. I carefully made my way out of bed, as to not jostle Louis so much, and into the attached bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, I made quick work of relieving myself. Once that was all said and done with, I quickly undressed and stepped into the hot shower. 

As I stood underneath the showerhead I couldn’t help but think back to yesterday. 

Flash back 

We’re currently in Barcelona. We’re going to be in this lovely city for the next few days, maybe a week. I’m not completely sure.

Anyways, the boys, Zayn and I are currently taking a tour at Camp Nou, home of the Spanish FC Barcelona soccer team. 

Zayn and I thought it would be a nice little surprise to give our oldest, seeing as he’s such a big soccer fan. 

I think it’s great that we have the opportunity to take our children around the world. Especially taking them to places we know they’d enjoy.

“Now, I head from a little birdy that we have a HUGE Neymar Jr. fan with us,” our tour guide Chris said. 

“Me! Me! He’s my favorite! Right mummy?!” exclaimed a very excited seven-year old. 

Zayn giggled, “Of course you are baby. Biggest Neymar fan I know.”

“Well Mr. Louis, guess what? Today’s your lucky day, because Neymar is very excited to meet you,” Chris said. 

“Really?! Neymar knows me? Daddy did you hear that? Neymar knows me and wants to meet me!” he exclaimed while jumping up and down. 

“Yeah buddy I heard that. Aren’t you excited?” I said while chuckling. 

Louis nodded his head a very fast, so fast I thought he was going to get whiplash. 

“Well if you follow me I can take you to Neymar,” explained Chis.

I had a very excited Louis pulling on my arm, while Zayn had the double stroller with two sleeping toddlers. 

“Someone’s excited,” giggled my lovely wife. I nodded my head showing her that I agreed with her. 

After walking and making our way to where I’m assuming Neymar was, we stood outside these huge double doors. 

“Alright, we are going to walk into the team’s locker room,” exclaimed Chris.

I of course made a face. I was not comfortable with having my kids and wife around a bunch of possible naked men. I think Chris saw the discomfort in my face, because he was quick to say that it was just Neymar, Gerard Piqué, and Dani Alves, and that they were fully clothed and just hanging out. I had no idea who those guys were, well besides Neymar, so I still wasn’t bought on the idea. 

I nodded my head telling Chris that it was okay for us to go in. 

Chris opened the door and allowed us to go in. We made our way to an area that looked seemed to be the lounge area. It was fully decked out with black leather couches a big screen T.V in the center of the lounge area was a very big rug with the Barcelona soccer stamp. Over all it looked very nice. 

“Alright, well this is when we part ways. It was great meeting you Mr and Mrs. Bieber. I do hope your family and you enjoyed the tour of our lovely Camp Nou stadium,” Chris said while extending his hand out for us to shake, “And Louis I hope you enjoyed the tour. Maybe in the future you’ll be a future Barcelona player.” 

“Thank you so much Chris. We definitely enjoyed the tour, and thank you for setting up the meet and greet as well,” replied Zayn giving Chris one of her famous smiles. God I love that smile. 

“Thank you man. We appreciate it,” I said. 

Chris nodded and made his way out. 

“Daddy do you think Neymar will be nice?” asked my little boy. 

Zayn and I both cooed, “I’m sure he will be baby, and if he’s not daddy will put him in his place,” I said in a very serious tone. I won’t let anyone disrespect my family. 

“Well I assure you Justin, you have nothing to worry about,” chuckled the man I knew as Neymar Jr. AKA my Louis’ soccer idol. 

I chuckled as I made my way over to the man, “Hey man, sorry bout that. Just reassuring my kid,” I said while chuckling. 

“No harm bro. Anyways welcome to Camp Nou. I’m Neymar,” he said while reaching his right hand out for me to shake. 

“Nice to meet you Neymar. My name’s Justin, my wife Zayn” I said while pointing to her. “Our son Louis and our other two boys Liam and Harry,” I continued while pointing to each of them. 

“Well hello there Zayn, it’s so nice to meet you,” Neymar said while walking towards Zayn and greeting her with a hug and a kiss on each cheek. I noticed that he whispered something into her ear making Zayn blush. 

The hug took longer than I would have liked, but maybe he’s just being friendly. 

I cleared my throat and Neymar pulled away from the embrace. He then made his way over to Louis, while Zayn made her way closer towards me.

Once she was close enough to me I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively. I quietly asked if she was all right and I received a nod. 

I mentally made note to ask her about it later. 

“and and I play soccer back home. Coach Simon says I’m really good,” I tuned back into Louis and Neymar’s conversation. 

“Wow buddy. That’s great! What possession do you play?”

“I play forward. Just like you.” 

“You do? I bet could beat me,” Neymar said. 

Louis stood there and thought about it for a bit. “I think I could,” he said while smiling cheekily.

Neymar was about to open his mouth when a very shirtless man walked out in nothing but shorts. 

“Neymar have you se- Oh. Hi I’m Gerard Piqué,” he said while reaching over to shake my hand. 

“Justin and this is my wife Zayn, our son’s Louis, Liam, and Harry,” I introduced while pointing to them. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” he said while smiling. 

I looked over to Zayn and saw that she was currently looking down and blushing like mad. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. 

“Hey man, not trying to be rude, but think you could maybe put on a shirt. There’s a lady present.”

“Yeah, no I’m terribly sorry. I wasn’t aware of visitors. I’ll be right back.” With that Gerard made his way elsewhere. 

“Justin I was just telling Louis that we should have a little match. Give him a chance to play out on the field. I’m sure he’d love that. What do you say?” 

“Are you sure?” I asked making sure. 

“Yeah man, we could probably even get Gerard and Dani out on the field too. We could play two on two.”

“Yeah that’d be great. What do you think babe?” I asked Zayn.

“I think Louis would love that,” she said while smiling. 

“Great. Let me just run back and change into some shorts,” he said. I nodded. “Make yourself comfortable. Zayn please sit, you shouldn’t be standing for so long, especially in your condition,” he said while sending MY princess a wink. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly. 

With that Neymar made his way back into the locker room, while Louis, Zayn, and I walked towards the comfy couches.  
“Are you excited Boo? You’ll get to play out on the field with Neymar.”

“Yes mummy! ‘m so excited!” 

“Daddy can Neymar be on my team?” Louis asked with so much hope. 

“I’m sure if you ask him nicely he’ll say yes.”

“Okay. I’ll ask him nicely,” he said while grinning. 

I then turned my attention back towards Zayn. “Hey princess. You okay? You seem a little off,” I asked with concern lacing my voice. 

“Yeah, no I’m okay. Just tired,” she answered me. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah babe, just tired is all,” she smiled trying to reassure me. 

I nodded letting it go. For now. 

Suddenly there was a loud clap, “Alright Gerard said he’d be happy to join, and Dani said he’d be our ref,” Neymar said while making his way towards us. 

Just then Gerard and a man I’m assuming is Dani walked towards us. 

“Hey I’m Dani,” he said while shooting us a smile. 

I reached over and shook his hand introducing myself. 

“I’m Louis, you’re my second favorite.” 

“Hi Louis it’s so nice to meet you. I’m only your second favorite? Better than nothing I guess,” he said while chuckling. 

Dani then turned towards Zayn, “And who may this beautiful woman be?”

Zayn of course began to blush. I don’t like this. Not one bit. Second time she’s blushing and I’m not the cause of it. 

“Hello ‘m Zayn.” 

Dani pulled her into a hug while also kissing both cheeks. 

“It’s VERY nice to meet you Zayn,” he said after pulling away from the hug and smiling at her. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” said while still blushing. 

I cleared my throat. “All right, let’s go out to the field,” Neymar said. 

Louis made his way over towards Neymar and very hesitantly reached over for his hand. Neymar looked down at Louis and shot him a smile holding onto his hand. 

Gerard was walking behind Louis and Neymar, while Dani lingered behind with Zayn and I. 

Zayn began to push the stroller. “Here Zayn let me help you. You shouldn’t have to be pushing heavy things,” Dani said. 

Did he just call my children things? 

“Oh. Um…thank you. The boys are getting quiet heavy,” she replied back. 

“No problem sweetheart. Wouldn’t want you straining yourself. I know I wouldn’t let my beautiful wife lift a finger while pregnant,” he said while winking at her. 

Zayn of course started blushing. 

“Dani, bro here I can do it. After all they are my children,” I said. 

I’ve had it up to here. He just insulted me saying I’m a horrible husband for letting Zayn push the stroller with the sleeping boys, but Zayn was the one that insisted on doing it. She said that way I could run around with a hyper Louis, knowing she didn’t have the energy to do that. 

“No don’t worry about it, bro. I don’t mind.”

Zayn intertwined her fingers with mine. She immediately squeezed them. Letting me know that it’s all right.

“If you insist.” Dani nodded. 

Once we were all out on the field, Louis, Neymar, Gerard, Dani, and I, Dani said it was time to split into teams. 

“Louis can choose your partner,” Dani said. 

Louis very timidly made his way towards Neymar and very shyly asked, “Ca-can you be-be on my team?” 

We all cooed, “Of course buddy, I’d be honored to be on your team,” he said while bending down to Louis eye level. 

Louis beamed like crazy. 

“Daddy he said he’d be on my team!” he said excitedly.

“See baby, I told you he’d say yes.”

“Looks like Justin and Gerard are teamed up,” informed Dani. 

Neymar and Louis stood a couple feet away from us. They were talking quietly. It’s cute how Louis is all excited for this. 

I looked over towards where Zayn and the boys were. Zayn was sitting on the benches they have for the players to sit on during a game. Liam must have woken up because he was now sat on her lap. 

Zayn must have noticed me looking because she smiled and told Liam to wave. 

“Hi Daddy!” he said while waving. 

“Hi baby. Are you going to watch Daddy and Louis play?” 

Liam nodded his head quickly. 

_________

After about 20 minutes of being on the field the score was now 1-1. We were tied.

Louis looked so happy. This is why I love my job. I can give my family so many opportunities that others just dream of. 

I took a quick glace at my lovely wife. She was up on her feet with Liam perched onto her hip cheering for both Louis and me; that of course made me smile like an idiot. 

“Go! Boo Go!” I could hear little Liam yelling. 

Louis waved at his brothers with so much excitement. I could hear him telling Neymar that Liam was his little brother. 

“Ready boys?” Dani asked. 

We all nodded. 

“Next team to score wins. Good luck boys!” 

And with that Dani ran off the turf. 

Gerard and I were of course going to let Louis and Neymar win. I could tell Neymar was allowing Louis more time with the ball. 

We were “chasing” Louis who had the ball. He was making his way towards the goalie box. 

“Go Louis go!” I head Zayn yell. 

Louis was now a few feet away from the goalie box and went in for the kill. 

“Yay Louis!!” both Zayn and Liam yelled. 

Louis ran into Neymar’s arms shouting that they won. My baby looked so happy.

“Daddy I won!” he said excitedly. 

“You did baby. You played so well,” I cooed. 

_____

After our visit at Camp Nou came to an end, I thought it would be nice to take the boys and Zayn out for dinner. 

Zayn thought it would be a good idea to take the kids to this restaurant we heard about that’s along the beach. We figured we could then go out for a walk along the shore. 

We were all currently sitting down enjoying our delicious dinner when I decided to ask Zayn about what Dani whispered to her earlier. It was eating at me. 

“Hey princess, remember how earlier Dani said something to you? What exactly did he say?”

She looked over towards me and looked to be thinking about it for a bit. 

“Don’t worry about babe,” she said while avoiding eye contact. 

Okay now I really want to know. 

“No, I won’t not worry about it. What did he say?” I was getting mad. 

“Justin honestly it was nothing,” she answered still not looking me in the eyes.   
“Zayn,” I said in a serious tone. 

She sighed and then looked everywhere but me. “Umm he may or may have not hit on me.”

“Did or did he not hit on you?” I asked with venom in my voice. 

She didn’t say anything for a bit. “Zayn,” I said. 

She just nodded. 

Now I’m fucking mad. Who the fuck does he think he is hitting on my wife?

“What did he fucking say?” 

“Justin! I’ve told you before not to curse in front of the boys,” she scolded. I know how much she hates when I curse, especially in front of the boys. 

“What. Did. He. Fucking. Say. Zayn.” 

She just stared at me for a bit. I could tell she was getting angry. She just dislikes cursing. 

“I told you it was nothing, now will you please stop cursing in front of the boys.” 

They boys must have felt the tension because Harry began to sniffle. Zayn turned her attention towards Harry. She carefully pulled him out of the high chair and onto her lap.

“Shh baby it’s alright,” she cooed quietly in his ear. 

“Zayn I’m only going to ask once more. What did he fucking say?” I couldn’t help the cussing. I was fucking livid. 

She glared at me.

“Justin I would rather wait until we are back at the hotel and the kids are in bed,” she said calmly. 

I was not having any of that. I needed to know, and know now. 

“Zayn wh-“ I was interrupted from what I was going to say next. 

“He said well aren’t you a pretty little thing? Wouldn’t mind spending sometime with you is that what you wanted to fucking hear Justin? Are you happy now?” she answered angrily. 

I of course was shocked because Zayn never curses, and I mean never. 

The kids looked at us shocked. Zayn and I rarely have disagreements and if we ever do, it’s never in the presence of the boys. 

I noticed that Liam had stared to sniffle too while Harry hid his face into his mothers neck seeking comfort. 

I felt like I was going to explode after what Zayn said to me sunk in. I was fucking livid. He had the balls to hit on my wife; in front of me, with our kids in the room. The fucking nerve of this douche. 

I think she noticed that I was about to explode because she got up. 

“Come here boys. We’re going back to the hotel,” she said calmly while placing Harry on her hip and holding onto Liam’s hand. Louis made his way towards his mother’s side. 

“We’re not doing this here. Especially in front of the boys. I’m taking them back to the hotel. You need to calm down,” she said while making her way towards the exit. 

I was shocked to say the very least. She just up and fucking left. How the hell is she suppose to make it back to the hotel. It’s miles away. 

I let out a frustrated groan. 

“Is there anything else I can get you Mr Bieber?” asked our waitress, it think her name is Belinda. 

“Can I get the check?” I asked rather rudely. 

She nodded and walked away. 

At this point I didn’t care if I was being rude as fuck. Someone was being disrespectful towards my wife. My princess. 

“Here you are Mr Bieber. Have a nice night,” she said and then walked away. 

I pulled open the little black folder the bill was in, and to my surprise not only was the ticket there, but so was a little note with a phone number written on it and call me. 

What the actual fuck is wrong with people. Did she not see that I am a married man. For fucks sake I came with my wife and kids. 

I pulled out some bills and just threw them onto the table. I got up angrily and made my way towards the exit. 

______

After finally getting back to our hotel, I rode up the elevator to the 14th floor where our suite was located. 

When I opened the door I was greeted by my boys, “Daddy!” both Liam and Louis yelled. 

They ran to my open arms, “We missed you daddy,” Louis said while kissing my cheek. 

“Aww I missed you too buddy,” I said while placing a kiss on both their cheeks. 

“Where’s your mother?” 

“She’s giving Haz a bath,” answered Louis. 

I nodded and made my way over towards Zayn and I’s bedroom. 

Walking into the bedroom I could hear Zayn and Harry in our en-suite bathroom. 

She was making our baby boy laugh like mad. I love how loving she is towards our boys. 

I gently knocked on the door, letting my presence known. 

“Hi baby, can we talk?” 

“Justin I’m not in the mood. Just-,” she let out a breath. “Please just help get the boys ready for bed.

“Alright. Um I’m going to get the boys down for bed,” I’m not going to lie I was a bit hurt that she didn’t want to talk to me. 

But what should I expect. I did just disrespect her in front of our sons. God! How could I be so stupid?

“Oh and Justin. Liam is sleeping with me tonight. Maybe you can bunk with Louis. He said he’d share his bed with you.” 

Ouch. Now that really hurt. She didn’t even want to sleep in the same room as me. 

“Yeah. Okay,” I said while making my way out of the bathroom.  
Once both Louis and Liam were both in their jammies, we went over to the room Liam and Louis share. 

“Daddy are you and mummy made at each other?” asked Louis. 

“Of course not buddy. Daddy just did something very very mean and mummy’s not very happy with daddy.”

“Daddy hurt mummy’s feelings,” said Liam. 

That broke my heart. I hurt my wife. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to, but don’t worry. Daddy’s going to fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Sorry but I was just so tempted. I promise I will have an update tomorrow (:


	15. Love Me Like XO Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2 of chapter 14. I'm sorry if it's sucky. I promise have a better update soon. Thank you for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. Means a lot to me. Please comment what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy! (:

Zayn’s POV

I’ve gotten little to no sleep. 

Justin and I had a disagreement last night, and I asked him to sleep in Louis and Liam’s bedroom. 

I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t sleep without Justin being next to me. 

I spent most of the night tossing and turning, being mindful of Liam, thinking about Justin and our argument. 

I am mad at myself for the way I reacted, especially in front of the boys. I shouldn’t have done that. I also shouldn’t have gotten angry at Justin. He had every right to react the way he did. 

I know if the roles were switched I would have probably acted the same if not worse. 

I could hear an alarm going off in the distance. I looked over to my bedside table and looked at the clocked seeing that it was 4:45 AM. 

Justin’s up. 

He has some radio interview at 5:30 this morning. 

I let out a sigh. 

I then heard the shower turn on. He’s probably taking a quick shower before he heads off. 

Maybe I should get up and talk to him before he leaves. I don’t like when we don’t talk. 

I very carefully got out of bed so I wouldn’t wake Liam up and quietly walked into the attached bathroom. I made quick work of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I then pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and pulled on my robe to keep me warm. 

I checked on Liam and Harry before exiting the bedroom. 

I then walked into the beautiful kitchen and made my way over to the coffee maker. I knew Justin would need some coffee before he could function for the day. 

Maybe I should make him a quick bite to eat. Maybe just some toast or a bagel. Think I’ll go with the bagel, I know how much he loves the cinnamon bagels with his morning coffee. 

As I waited for the cinnamon bagels to toast I started thinking back to last night. 

God I was such a horrible person. Justin wanted to obviously talk to me, but I wasn’t having any of that. 

I could feel myself getting worked up. These stupid hormones are all over the place. 

I gently placed my hands onto my bump and rubbed it softly, “Baby you’re making mummy’s emotions go all over the place,” I whispered while letting a few tears slide down my cheeks. 

“Pri-Zayn. Are you okay? What are you doing up?” I heard Justin ask. 

He called my Zayn. I hate when he calls me that. He always calls me Princess, babe, or baby, never Zayn. 

I must have not been paying attention, because I didn’t even hear his footsteps. It wasn’t until I felt his presence right behind me. 

“Zayn are you alright?” he asked his concern. 

My shoulders began to shake. God how could I be such a…such a bitch towards him, when all he does is love the boys and I? I shouldn’t have yelled at him for last night. 

“Baby why are you crying?” he whispered while wrapping his strong tattooed arms around my waist. 

Just being in his arms had me breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Shh princess don’t cry. Why is my pretty girl crying? Huh? There’s no need to cry princess,” he cooed. 

I turned around so that I was face to face with him. I looked up into those beautiful bright hazel eyes I fell in love with. They held so much love in them. 

Justin gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

“Now, would my princess please tell me why your crying so that I can make it better?” 

“I’m so sorry baby. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did last night at the restaurant and also when you came back,” I sobbed.   
“Baby you have absolutely nothing, and I mean nothing to apologize for. I was the one that was out of line. I know how you feel about cursing, especially in front of the boys. It’s just-it’s just I was so angry. That ass-“ he cut himself off after I sent him a glare. “that-that man thing, was hitting on my wife my princess. I was just not okay with that. So I am sorry for acting the way I did,” he said with so much honesty. 

I moved my right hand onto his cheek, “Justin, baby, you have nothing to worry about. I am yours and yours only. I don’t care if he was offering me the moon, he anything else, he has nothing that I want. Everything and anything I will ever need is with you and our three boys, and our baby to be,” I told him in a serious matter. 

Justin smiled and pressed his forehead onto mine.

“I guess I was just jealous. I didn’t like the idea of him saying those things to you.”

“And I 100% understand. If the roles were switched I would definitely act the same way you did, if not worse,” I said while giggling. 

“Well Mrs. Bieber, you have nothing to worry about because you hold my heart in your hands, and I don’t want it back,” he said. 

“And you Mr. Bieber have my heart and I don’t want it back either. It’s yours to keep until death due us part.”

With that Justin leaned down a pressed a sweet kiss onto my lips. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Justin deepened the kiss and licked at my lips asking for permission to explore into my mouth. I of course granted him fast access into my mouth. I could feel Justin’s tongue exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth. I was beginning to get turned on, but I knew we didn’t have time. Justin had to leave soon and he still hasn’t eaten breakfast yet. 

Very reluctantly I pulled away. 

“We should get some breakfast in you,” I panted slightly out of breath from our little make-out session. 

Justin smiled and pressed two quick kisses onto my lips before nodding. I told him to go sit down on one of the breakfast stools while I got his coffee and bagel ready. 

Once I had his coffee, bagel, and some fresh strawberry’s placed in front of him, Justin pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. I felt him place a kiss onto the back of my neck.

“Thank you princess, for everything.”

I just nodded and watched as he ate.  
I love Justin and my sons so much. I am so lucky to have them all in my life, and I can’t wait to have our little one join us soon.


	16. I Will Give You All Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk. First of all, I am so so sorry that it has taken me over a month to update this story. So much as been going on in my life and things are finally getting back to normal. Second of all, I started writing this chapter on Monday night and now just finished it. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Anyways I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving kudos and commenting on chapters it seriously means a lot to me. Please feel free to leave any suggestions you have. 
> 
> Have a good day/night (:

Zayn’s POV

Today is Justin and mine’s ninth wedding anniversary. I can’t believe that we have been married for nine years. These last nine years have been some of the best years of my life. 

I am currently doing my hair and makeup for my night out in Venice with my husband. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b2/55/e0/b255e0748f2e0092abc9d8a40572ea34.jpg (Zayn’s makeup for the night)  
http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/3a409019cc330df85ae6d2277c390dce.jpg (Zayn’s hair for the night)

Justin told me we were going out for dinner, but wouldn’t tell me where, so I have no idea on what I should wear tonight. 

“Knock knock, can I come in sweetie?” I heard my wonderful mother-in-law ask.

“Of course, Pattie come in love.” Pattie had just flown into Italy two days ago. She said claimed she missed us all, which I’m sure she did, but I think she also came so that Justin and I could celebrate our wedding anniversary without the kids… 

Pattie opened the door and made her way towards the bathroom where I was standing in front of the mirror.

“Wow, Zayn you look lovely. Justin’s going to love it,” she gushed as I started to blush. 

“Thank you. You don’t think it’s a bit much?” I asked. I was always worried that I would over dress. 

“No sweetie, you look just fine. Have you found an outfit?” 

“No, and I’m stressing out a bit. Justin wouldn’t tell me what we are doing, all I know is that we are going out for dinner.”

“Sweetie I’m sure that whatever you decide to wear will just be fine.”

I pouted; I was hoping she would give me an idea as to where we’d be going. Guess not. 

“I’m also stressing out because now that I’m four and a half months pregnant I’m starting to show. Like my bump is very distinguishable now. Justin and I haven’t made the announcement that we’re expecting. We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer, you know?”

Pattie nodded, “Honey, sooner or later people are going to realize something is up. I mean not too long ago didn’t Justin tweet that you guys were hoping to expand your family soon?” I nodded. “Well why not let them find out soon? Think about it. You know how dangerous being out with Justin can be, you guys are constantly mobbed. Wouldn’t you want the fans and the paps to know you’re pregnant so that they be more carful around you?” I nodded again. “Good now, wear whatever you’d like and don’t worry about anyone else,” she said smiling.

“Thank you Pattie,” I said as I gave her a hug. “Your welcome honey. Now what is my beautiful daughter going to wear?” she asked. 

I walked into the attached bedroom and went through my clothes. After looking around for a bit I finally found what I was looking for. 

I untied my white fluffy bathrobe and made quick work of getting into my lovely black fitted dress, you can easily see the outline of my small bump, it looks cute. Now what shoes to wear it with? Ooo I know, I went and looked through all the shoes I had pack along with me, I searched for my silver pointy heels, once those were slipped on I walked over towards my jewelry box looking for some simple jewelry. 

http://youqueen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Elegant-Little-Black-Dress-Outfit-Ideas.jpg (Zayn’s dress, shoes, and accessories)

I looked myself over in the mirror and was very happy with what I saw. “Alright Pattie you can come in now,” I said. 

Pattie then opened the door that connected the en-suite bathroom and the mater bedroom. 

“Zayn, honey you look beautiful. Justin is going to love how you look,” she gushed. 

“You think so? And you’re sure this isn’t too much? You don’t think I should tone it down a bit?” I asked a bit unsure. 

“Of course not sweetie. You look gorgeous,” she said while giving me a hug. “Now why don’t you go out there and show your husband how beautiful you look,” she said while gently pushing me out of the bedroom door and into the living room. 

I could hear my babies with their father. I walked further into the living room and what I saw absolutely melted my heart. Justin was sitting down on the floor with little Harry on his lap and as he read a book to all three boys, while Liam sat on his left side and Louis on his right. From the looks of it Justin was reading Oh, the Places You’ll Go! by Dr. Seusse, it’s one of the boys favorites. 

I cleared my through letting them know of my presence. All four of my boys looked up at me. 

“Mummy you look so pretty,” Louis said as he made his way over towards me and hugged me. 

“Thank you baby,” I cooed while kissing his heard. 

“Yeah mumma p’tty,” said Liam as he walked over towards me and lifted up his hands signaling he wanted to be picked up. I of course picked him up in a heartbeat and placed him along my front holding him close to my chest. 

“Thank you bug,” I said while placing a kiss onto his forehead. 

I looked over at Justin and noticed that he still has yet to say something. Wh-what if he thinks I look horrible? What if he changed his mind about wanting to go out. What-what if- I was caught off my thoughts when I felt Justin place a kiss onto my lips, instantly relaxing me 

“Baby, you look so beautiful,” he said. I immediately started blushing like mad and looked down. After all these years I still can’t help blushing like mad whenever he complements me. 

I felt Justin lift my chin up softly with two of his fingers. “Uh uh none of that princess. You look absolutely stunning!” he said while placing another soft kiss onto my ruby lips. 

“Thank you baby,” I whispered. 

“Haz, doesn’t your mummy look absolutely beautiful?” Justin asked our son. Harry nodded his head up and down before answering, “Bufuo mumma.” 

“Thank you Hazza,” I cooed while also placing a kiss onto his pudgy cheek. 

“Told you he would think you’d look stunning,” I heard Pattie tease. 

“Of course I find my beautiful wife and mother of my four children stunning mother. I mean look at her. She’s so beautiful,” he said sincerely. 

I couldn’t help but blush, “Alright, I think it’s time for the two of you to head out before you’re late for dinner,” she said. I nodded. 

“Okay babies, mummy and daddy are going to go out for a bit, but you’re going to stay with grandma and have so much fun,” I said. 

“Will you and daddy be here to tuck us into bed?” asked Louis. I didn’t know the answer to that so I looked over at Justin. 

“No buddy, your mother and I will not be here for bedtime, but your grandmother is going to tuck you all in, and I’m sure if you ask nicely she’ll even read you a bedtime story,” Justin said. 

“Mumma no night night kiss?” asked a teary eyed Liam. Aww my poor baby, “No baby I won’t be here for bedtime, but Grandma Pattie will,” I reassured trying to stop the tears form falling, which of course seemed not to work. 

Liam began to cry, “Aww baby boy don’t cry. I promise you when you wake up mummy will be here.” The kids are used to not being around Justin and I; because we rarely leave the kids. I’m always with them, even when Justin is working. 

I lightly bounced Liam up and down trying to calm him down. After a few minutes Liam was reduced down to just a few sniffles. I looked over at Pattie and nodded my head silently asking her to come take Liam. She smiled and made her way over towards us, once she was in arms reach of Liam she smiled at me and gently took the sniffling toddler into her hands. 

“Come on buddy, mummy and daddy are going to go out for dinner and then they’ll be back before you know it,” she cooed. “Alright boys, hug and kiss your parents bye.” 

With that Justin and I hugged and kiss our boys bye, “Good night babies, be good for grandma,” I said. 

Justin handed me my black clutch while also placing his hand on the small of my back leading me out of our hotel suite. 

Once we were out in the hall I took a look at my husband. Justin was wearing a navy blue suite with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off his tattoos that I love so much, accompanied with a black silk tie. He looked so handsome. 

http://www.kichumichu.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Justin-Bieber-Hollywood-Singer-Suit-Wallpaper1.jpg (Justin’s outfit)

“Like what you see princess?” he teased. 

I blushed, “Hush you, I’m allowed to ogle at my very attractive husband of nine years,” I said. 

Justin pulled me towards his chest and wrapped his strong arms around me, “Mmm I like the sound of that. My husband of nine years, can you believe it princess we’ve been happily married for nine years,” he whispered while placing a soft chaste kiss onto my lips. I of course kissed him back. 

“Now, as much as I would love to continue to kiss you, we have reservations to get to,” he said while intertwining our fingers and leading the way to the elevator. 

______

Justin’s POV 

“Okay baby, let me get in first and then I’ll help you in. Sound okay?” I asked her. Zayn nodded her head. Once I carefully made my way into the gondola I reached my hand out for my wife. “Watch your step baby,” I said as I assisted her. 

Zayn very carefully stepped into the boat being very cautious of her footing. Once my princess was safely in the boat we made our way towards the seats that were available for us. 

“Justin, this is amazing,” she said in awe. I nodded my head and leaned over and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 

The sun was currently setting, and it looked incredible. The way the yellows, pinks, and oranges reflected on the water. 

“So where will we be going tonight?” I heard her ask. I looked over at her and smiled, “That is for me to know and for you to find out.” 

Zayn pouted her ruby lips, “Babeeee please tell me,” she asked while jutting out her lip and widening her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Nope, it’s a surprise baby,” I said as I kissed her one-two-three times. I was about to say something else when the gondola rower interrupted me, “Mr. Bieber we have arrived.” 

“Thank you.” I said. As I looked towards the entrance of the restaurant I noticed that there were a few paparazzi snapping pictures. I was a bit annoyed, I mean it’s Zayn and I’s anniversary. Is it too much to ask to be left alone? 

I sighed “Alright princes, let me get out first and then I’ll help you out.” “Justin, look at me please,” she whispered, “Baby ignore them, don’t let them ruin our night. This is our night to celebrate,” she said. I nodded. 

I carefully got out of the gondola and onto the deck, once my footing was stable I reached in to help Zayn out, “Carefully princess,” I said. 

“Justin! Justin over here!”

“Is it true you two are getting a divorce?” I heard one paparazzi shout. Typically I just ignore them, but I couldn’t help that the words left my mouth without thinking about it, “If we were getting a divorce do you really think we’d be out for dinner? Honestly, where do you guys come up with this bull shit?” I seethed, as I made sure to keep Zayn close to me. 

“Zayn what made you want to wear that ill fitting dress? We can see that you’ve gained quiet a few pounds,” I heard them shout at my wife. I felt Zayn push herself even closer to me and I her sniffle a bit. I immediately looked down at her and noticed that her beautiful brown orbs were filling with unshed tears. 

That alone broke my heart. Zayn should never be upset, especially at the hands of these bastards. 

I let go of Zayn and stopped over towards the paparazzi that said such cruel things to her. Once he was in arms reach I grabbed onto his shirt, “Listen fuck tard, I don’t know whom the fuck you think you are, but no one and I mean absolutely no one will disrespect my wife like that.”

I could hear the clicks of the cameras going crazy. “Oh yeah? So what if I called her fat? It’s not like it’s a lie. Admit it, she’s gained quiet some weight, and if she didn’t want anyone to notice why wear such a fitting dress? She was just asking for it.”

That was enough to make me punch this asshole in the fucking face. “Don’t” punch “you” punch “fucking” punch “ever” punch “say” punch “that” punch. I was planning on getting more punches in when I was held back by my security men. 

“Let me the fuck go. Let me teach this fucking bastard a lesson. No one speaks about my wife like that,” I seethed. 

“Sir you’ve got to calm down. You’re scaring your wife sir,” he said. That immediately made me regret what I just did. I scared Zayn. 

I looked over at her and noticed that she had a terrified look in her eyes. I cautiously made my way over towards her and my security men surrounding her. I could still her the clicks of the cameras going off. 

“Baby, princess. It’s okay,” I cooed. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I felt so bad that I was the cause of these tears. Zayn made her way towards me and ran into my arms. I held her tightly. 

“Shh princess it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to see that,” I whispered. 

“Sir I think we should step inside,” I heard my security say. I nodded in understanding and made my way inside with Zayn still in my arms. 

Before we could even go inside Zayn turned around and directed her attention to the paparazzi that was being held back by security, “By the way sir, I have gained some weight. Thank you for noticing, but it’s not for the reasons you think. I’ve gained some weight because I am pregnant. Four and half months pregnant to be more specific,” she said and with that we continued to make our way inside. 

I could here the paparazzi outside going crazy. Zayn had just publically announced that we were expecting our fourth child. The media was going to go crazy over this. 

“You should have seen his face baby, that shut him up right away,” I laughed as we made our way towards our table. 

I heard Zayn giggle, “Enough about him. This is our night Justin, so lets enjoy it.” I nodded, “Whatever you say princess.”

“Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Bieber,” the host said. We nodded and followed her to our table. I made sure to ask for a secluded part of the restaurant I wanted to enjoy the night with my lovely wife without any interruptions. 

“Here you are,” she said, “Your waiter will be with you shortly,” and with that she was off. 

I pulled out the chair for Zayn, “Baby this is incredible. Look at this view,” she whispered in awe. 

https://frogandprincess.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/hotel_13_377.jpg (Restaurant view)

____

We had just finished our amazing dinner when I caught myself staring at my beautiful wife. 

I think Zayn caught on that I was staring because I could see her face turning a slight shade of pink. 

“What are you looking at babe? Do I have something on my face?” she asked worriedly.

I smiled, “I’m just looking at how beautiful you are. I still can’t figure out how I was lucky enough to get to be with you, to marry you, and to have such beautiful children with,” I stated sincerely. 

Zayn just blushed like mad. I love that even after nine years of being married and nearly ten years of knowing each other, I still have that affect on her. 

“Babe stop staring,” she whispered. “Why? You’re so beautiful I could stare at you all day long,” I answered back. 

Zayn looked down to her lap. I got up and made my way over towards her and knelt down by her, “Baby look at me,” she shook her head no, “Princess look at me please,” I whispered. Zayn slowly raised her head and looked me in the eyes with her beautiful brown orbs. 

“Baby, Zayn listen to me when I say this. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and believe me when I say that.” 

Zayn’s eyes welled up with tears, “I’m not beautiful Justin. There are lots of women out there that are a lot beautiful then me. I don’t know why you would settle for someone like me,” she whispered. 

I knew Zayn was insecure about herself every once in awhile, but who wasn’t. I’ve noticed that she seems to grow more insure of herself while she’s pregnant, and that fucking pap just made it worse by calling her out on her weight gain. 

“Baby, you know very damn well that I could careless about all those women out there. I only have eyes for you and you only. I love you for who you are. I love you for being the amazing woman that I met and married all those years ago. For being the extraordinary mother you are to our children, but most of all I love you for loving me for who I am. I love you for treating me like a human being and not some pop star,” I told her. 

I noticed that Zayn was silently crying. “Do you really mean that,” she whispered.

“Of course I do baby, every last word,” I answered sincerely. She bent down a bit and pressed a salt kiss onto my lips. I sighed in satisfaction and pulled her even closer to me as I continued to kiss her passionately. 

____

Zayn and I had gone back to our hotel. She thought we were going to go back into our room and sleep, but I had one more surprise for her. I had booked another room for us. I wanted to make love to my beautiful wife.

As we rode up on the elevator and to our designated floor, we stepped out and I directed her towards the left of the hall instead of the right. “Babe where are you going? Our room is that way,” she said confused. 

“Well Mrs. Bieber, I don’t know about you,” I said as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle, “But I would very much like to make sweet sweet love to my wife,” I whispered as I pressed a light kiss onto the back of her neck. 

I could feel her shudder as I continued to press kisses onto her neck and shoulders. Zayn tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck for to kiss and nibble at. 

I pressed a few more quick kisses onto her shoulders and unwrapped my arms from around her waist. “Let me open the door baby so we continue this,” I whispered. She nodded her head. 

Once the door was unlocked and wide open I carefully picked up my wife, bridal style, and carried her into our bedroom. “Justin!” she squeaked in surprise. “Yes princess?” “Put me down. I’m perfectly capable of walking.” “I know, but I wanted to recreate our wedding night. Remember nine years ago I carried you into our hotel suite like a princess?” she nodded, “well that’s exactly what I am doing. I’m carrying you like the princess you are,” I said while kissing her lips. 

Once I had placed Zayn onto the bed I began to slowly undress her, “Baby did I tell you how much I loved how you looked tonight,” I whispered as I kissed down her soft body. 

I just heard her take in a breath of air and shakily exhaling it. After we were both fully naked on the bed we continued our heavy make out session. 

I couldn’t help but think that our bodies molded perfectly together as if we were made for each other and I felt myself getting hard just from kissing. I can feel Zayn smirking into my mouth as her soft hand left my cheek and trailed down my shoulder and to my bulge. 

“Zayn,” I groaned as her dry hand wrapped around m y length. She tugged at me gently as I whined into her mouth, moving my hips up and down to get more friction against her body. I felt Zayn spread her legs beneath me and I pulled back panting.

“May I,” I asked. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” she nodded. I kissed her again, long and slow, before gently prying myself out of Zayn’s hold to reach for some lube I had placed earlier in the bedside table. I dipped two of my fingers inside while Zayn kicked off the sheets, spreading her legs wider as she took a deep breath. 

I slowly slipped the first finger in, it’s been awhile since we’ve been intimate, and it hurt me to see Zayn’s face contort in pain but after a few minutes of slow moving and gentle kissing Zayn is squirming and begging underneath me. I gently pressed in my second slicked-up finger inside, I continued to move my two fingers in and out of her, stretching her.   
“Justin, Justin, please.”

I pulled out my fingers and wiped on the sheets. I slid and arm under Zayn’s waist and rolled us over before she was even aware of what was going on, pulling her on top of me and kissing her again. 

“Justin, if you’re not in me in ten seconds, I swear to God…”

I groaned as I shuffled up as best as I could against the pillows so that I cold support myself as I gripped my cock. 

She was about to open her mouth, but her words turned into a breathless moan as the head of my dick entered her. I could feel her fingernails scratch at my shoulders as she gradually allowed herself to sink down on my long length, panting into my neck as she adjusted to being stretch. “Ohhh.”

“Baby are you wet enough?” I gritted out, even thought I’m unsure if I could reach for the lube even if my life depended on it right now, not with the way that Zayn’s tight, tight hole was squeezing around me in the way that almost makes me delirious. 

Zayn nodded and whimpered quietly, biting down on the fleshy meat just above my nipple as she sunk down the final inch. She kissed the bite mark delicately and after a few moments she nodded, signaling that I could move. 

I wrapped my long fingers around Zayn’s hips and fucked my own up, encouraging Zayn to bounce up and down to meet my thrust. It took a few tries to get steady rhythm but soon Zayn is leaning back, one hand gripping my knew and the other fisted in the sheets as she fucks herself up and down, I kept a strong on her keeping her upright. 

If there is a more beautiful sight that this- with a naked, sweaty, toned, beautiful Zayn making love to her like this- than I’m sure I never want to see that for nothing could complete with the true beauty of my wife. There are patches of pink scattered across Zayn’s dark skin, beads of sweat dripping from her hairline down her temples and her lips are parted, gently and breathy gasps coming out every time she manages to use my cock to find her g-spot. 

“Want me to touch you, princess?” I asked, my voice hoarse and deep as I continued to the ride towards my orgasm. Zayn nods, lifting her body forward so that she could wrap her arms around my neck, using then new leverage as a way to fuck faster. 

I moved my hand between our bodies and gently applied pressure onto Zayn’s clit. I slid my hand up and down on it slowly using my thumb. With one hand working on Zayn’s clit, I used my other hand to thread through her thick black hair and tugged on it, causing Zayn to wail as her grip on my shoulders and around my length tightened. She came all over my hand. 

That’s all it took for me so that my orgasm crashed over me, filling Zayn deep as I came hard with her name on my lips. I sank back into the pillows and tugged Zayn down so that we were cushioned together; I was still tucked inside of her. 

“Babe, I can feel your seed leaking out of me,” she said after awhile. 

I rolled my eyes. Zayn gave me a look before kissing me quickly. She reluctantly pushed my arms off of her and slipped herself off of my dick, whimpering at the oversensitivity and the fact that she now has semen trickling down her thigh. 

She pulled on bathrobe that was next to the bed.

“Well Mr. Bieber? Are you coming with?”

“Yes, “ I replied back eagerly. I put on my own bathrobe and slid my hand into Zayn’s following her to the attached en-suite bathroom. 

I quickly made my way over towards the huge bathtub filling it up with warm water and filling it with oils and scents to clean us up. I pulled my bathrobe off easily and slid into the warm tub but I noticed that Zayn was a bit shy to take hers off. At first she just dangled her feet in before she quickly slipped the robe off and slipped under the water so that I wouldn’t see her naked body. 

“Princess,” I coaxed, bringing Zayn against my chest. “You are so beautiful; you have nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“I know,” she huffed. “I just…I don’t like that I’ve gained a few pounds and you can easily tell. Makes me feel like…I’m not pretty anymore.”

“You are beautiful and you are everything to me,” I simply whispered into her ear, because she knows this, has heard it countless times but I know that Zayn’s doubts. 

Right now Zayn is purring in my arms, body lax and eyes closed as I massage her favorite, strawberry-mango, shampoo into her hair. 

I know she’s been under a lot of stress with the boys, the pregnancy, and the tour, so I’m happy that I could give her a day/night where she could just relax. 

“As much as I love having your naked body pressed against mine like this, I think we should get out before the water gets too cold.”

Zayn groaned, and reluctantly pulled out of my arms. I reached over for one of the hotel’s white fluffy towels and carefully stood up and out of the bathtub.   
“Come here princess,” I said as I grabbed other towel and wrapped it around her body. 

I offer her my hand, which she gladly accepts, and we back our way back into our room. 

I pecked her lips and made my way towards the drawers I had placed clothes in earlier. Zayn walked over towards me as she dried her hair. I pulled on a white pair of Calvin Klein underwear and handed Zayn a deep purple bra and panties, which looked absolutely breathtaking against her dark skin. I then handed her one of my t-shirts so that she could slip that over. 

I loved seeing her in my clothes, “Tonight was amazing Justin. Thank you,” she whispered against my lips. 

“Your welcome baby. I hope you enjoyed the night,” I replied back as I pressed another kiss onto her lips. We made our way back towards the bed (we had to quickly change the bed sheets). 

Zayn laid down on the left side of the bed and I slid in right behind her wrapping my arms securely around her middle. 

“Good night princess. Happy anniversary. I love you to the moon and back,” I whispered. 

“Good night Justin. Happy anniversary baby, thank you for these amazing years that we’ve spent together,” she whispered as she turned her head and placed a sweet kiss onto my lips, “I love you.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Be Your Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. It's been almost four months since I've updated. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write an update, but I was just not feeling the story anymore. I was stuck on what else I should add to it to make it more exciting, but every time I kept coming up blank. That and I was also too lazy to write. Like I just couldn't force myself to write. Anyways I hope there are still people out there reading my book. I hope you like this new update (:

Zayn’s POV

These last few months on tour have been going by so fast. I am now eight and a half months pregnant. 

My family and I are currently getting ready to head out to the hotel pool for a bit before we (I) start packing to go back home to California. 

“Hey babe, could you please make sure both Harry and Liam have their swim shirts on?” I asked my husband. 

“Of course Princess. Is Louis all set?”

“Thank you, and yes he is. He just needs to slip on his flip flops and we’re ready to go,” I informed him. 

“Mummy will you be getting in the pool with us?” I heard Louis ask. 

“Mmm I think I will, but just for a little bit. It’s getting a bit hard for mummy to move around a lot with the baby.”

I could see the excitement in my baby’s beautiful blue eyes. These last few days I haven’t been able to do much with my babies. It’s getting harder for me to move around with my big round belly. 

“Come on munchkin, lets go see if daddy and your brothers are ready to go for a swim,” I said excitedly. 

I made sure to grab my bag filled with sunscreen, towels, some pool toys, a few water bottles, just in case, and Justin and I’s sunglasses. 

Louis and I made our way into the living room where I saw my handsome husband, in his white and orange swimming trunks, holding our baby Harry in his arms while also holding Liam’s hand. 

http://www.justinbieberzone.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/justinBieber-BondiIcebergs-Australia2.jpg.jpg (Justin)

“Don’t you boys look so handsome,” I cooed. I saw a pink blush coating Liam’s face. “Thank you mumma,” I heard him mumble. 

http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61dofxldh6L._UX385_.jpg (Louis)  
http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/6542511/Carters-Toddler-Boys-Surfing-Monkey-Swimwear-Set-7daaf213-87e2-4a71-89f7-94a95b207fe3_600.jpg (Liam)  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d7/cf/ac/d7cfac997ddd4a51f92aba51710faae3.jpg (Harry)

“Your welcome baby. Now who’s ready to go out for a swim?” I asked excitedly.

I heard three excited me’s and my husband’s cheers. I swear sometimes it feels like I have four children. 

“Liam why don’t you hold on to your mummy’s hand so I can carry her bag baby?” Justin said. 

Liam nodded and made his way towards me lifting his arms up signaling he wanted to be picked up. I sighed. “Baby, you know mummy can’t carry you,” I said sadly. For the last month or so I haven’t picked up any of my babies. Justin wouldn’t let me pickup anything he deemed heavy, stating that it was bad for the baby. 

“Please mumma,” asked with him lip jutting out. 

“Li, honey. Your mother can’t carry you sweetie. You’re a bit heavy for her to carry while she’s pregnant,” Justin explained. 

Liam looked at me sadly again while reaching out for my hand. I hate not being able to carry any of them, but Justin’s right. I shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy. 

“Alright lets go swimming!” I said excitedly.

____________

Justin’s POV

As we walked down into the swim area I noticed there were a few people swimming. I was planning on renting out the swim area so we wouldn’t have to worry about people taking our pictures, but Zayn said that it was fine, that we can’t shelter our children from everything, which she’s right, but still. I’d rather not have to worry about people taking pictures of us and selling them to magazines. 

One of my bodyguards was standing near the cabana that I had reserved ahead for us. 

“Daddy! Look there’s Robert!” exclaimed a very excited Louis, Robert has been with us since before Louis was even born, he’s like family, “Yeah I see him baby. Why don’t you go and say hi,” I said. He nodded his head a quickly made his way over to Robert. 

“Louis William, you will know you’re not supposed to run,” reprimanded Zayn. 

Louis came to a halt and slowly turned around, “I’m sorry mummy. I’m just so excited to see Robert. I haven’t seen him in foreverrrr.” “Louis, babe you just saw him this morning.” “But that was sooo long agoooo.” “I don’t care. I’d rather not have to take you to the hospital because you were running and got hurt. Now, you may make your way over to Robert, slowly,” she said. 

Louis huffed but made his way over to Robert. Once Louis was in arms reach of Robert he flung himself into Robert’s opened arms. 

“Daddy may I go with Louis,” asked a shy Liam. “Course you may baby. Please don’t run.”

And with that he was off. “Looks like it’s just us three,” I stated while leaning down to press a kiss onto Harry’s forehead. Harry gave me one of his famous smiles. 

“Dada swim?” he asked. “Yeah baby, we’re going to go for a swim.” He started bouncing excitedly. 

“So babe, how are you feeling today?” I asked my princess. 

“I feel alright. It’s getting harder to walk and do things, but I’m alright,” she said smiling tiredly. 

I could tell that this pregnancy was taking a toll on her. This baby seems to be bigger than our other three so I would imagine it’d be tiring caring that extra weight around. 

“Don’t worry about the boys today. I just want you to relax while we’re out here. Robert and I can play with them while you relax in the cabana.”

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss onto my lips, “Thanks baby, but I promised Louis that I would go into the pool and swim for a bit, and I plan on keeping that promise. Plus the water should sooth my swollen ankles,” she said while rubbing circles onto her belly. 

Once we reached our cabana, Zayn and I quickly put our things down and got to work on putting sunscreen on three very excited little boys. 

“Harry. Honey please stand still so mummy can put sunscreen on you. The faster you let me apply it on, the sooner you can go swimming with your daddy and brothers,” Zayn explained to our little boy. 

Harry was putting up a fight. He was not letting Zayn apply any sunscreen on his face. I had just finished apply sunscreen onto Liam; he wasn’t much of a struggle, now Louis was another thing. 

“Harry Edward, you will stand still for your mother, or you will not be going swimming” I heard her reprimand him. 

Harry huffed and pouted his lips. “Harry if you not good boy then mummy and daddy not let you swim with LouLou and me,” Liam said to his pouting brother. 

Harry huffed once more but stood still as Zayn applied sunscreen on him. “Alright babe, it’s your turn,” I told Louis. 

Louis, who was sitting on Robert’s lap, got up and made his way towards me. “Daddy are you and Robert going to play in the pool with us?”

“Yeah baby I will, and I’m sure if you ask Robert nicely enough he’ll play with you too.”

Louis faced Robert, “Robert will you play with us in the pool?” 

“I dunno Lou,” he teased. 

“Please Robert. I’ll let you borrow some of my water toys, and and I’ll also let you chose which water gun you want. You can even play with the new one daddy bought me,” Louis begged. 

“That sounds pretty tempting. I don’t know what do think Liam. Should I go in the pool and play with you guys?”

“Yeah! Please Robert!” begged an equally excited Liam. 

“Alright, I’ll play with you little rascals,” Robert chuckled. 

“Daddy Robert is going to play in the pool with us!” Louis said excitedly. 

“That’s great bub, now let me finish applying the sunscreen on you so you can go play.”

He nodded and stood still as I applied sunscreen to protect his baby soft skin. 

Once all three boys were covered from head to toe in sunscreen I applied some to myself. 

“Hey Justin, I’m going to head into the pool with the boys,” Robert said. 

I nodded and thanked him. 

I made my way over to my very pregnant wife. “Hey baby, you okay sitting on your own?”

“Yeah, I think I’m just going to catch some sun rays for a bit and then I’ll make my way into the pool for a bit.”

I nodded, “Okay, let me know if you need anything,” I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her soft pink lips while I rubbed my left hand on her belly. 

“I love you Princess.”

“I love you too baby,” she said and pressed another kiss onto my lips. 

With that I made my way over to the pool and played with my boys. 

_____________ 

Zayn’s POV

I was currently sitting down in the cabana Justin had rented out for us enjoying the weather. It felt amazing being able to just sit and relax for a bit not having to worry about the kids. 

While I was sitting, I couldn’t helped but think about our new baby who would be born soon. I am so excited to see what he or she is going to look like. Justin and I decided that we wanted it to be a surprise and wait until they are born to see what he or she is. 

It’s kind of exciting. With our last three pregnancies we wanted to know the gender of our babies, but this time around we thought it would be fun if we waited until then. 

I have a feeling it’s another little boy, but Justin swears on his life that it’s a little girl. I think he just wants a baby girl to spoil rotten. It’d be nice to have another girl in the house, but either way I’m happy with whatever I am blessed with. 

Speaking of the baby, Justin and I have to decorate the nursery ASAP once we are home. We’ve been gone for so long that we haven’t really had much time to prepare for the new baby. We’ve done some shopping, but we haven’t bought the major things like the furniture, bottles, diapers, etc. 

We still have so much to do and not very much time. It’s starting to stress me out, but Justin said not to worry about it. That we still have time to get everything ready before our baby arrives. 

“Mumma! Mumma pool wif Harry!” I was broken out of my thought when I heard Harry shout for me. 

I immediately sent him a smile. I think it’s time to go into the pool. With that thought in mind I stood up and took off my black matching cover up. I decided to leave my sunglasses on and made my way towards the pool. 

As I made my way over I could feel eyes on me from everyone else. From the corner of my eye I could see someone taking pictures with their phone. I began to feel a bit self-conscious. 

Once I was at the pool stairs I carefully walked down them and made my way towards my boys. 

I heard them squeal in excitement as they saw me in the pool. “Mumma!” both Harry and Liam squealed. 

“Princess, you look so beautiful,” I heard Justin complement me once I was in arms reach; he pulled me into his arms so that my back was pressed up against his chest. 

“Thank you,” I said as I blushed like crazy. 

“No problem beautiful,” he whispered into my ear. “I am getting jealous though. Everyone is gawking at my beautiful wife.”

“I looked up and noticed that people were indeed staring while other tried to “discreetly” take pictures. 

I slowly turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Justin moved his hands down to my waist and held onto me tight. He leaned down so that his forehead was touching mine. 

“Yeah well, you have absolutely nothing to worry about because I could careless if they are staring because I am yours, and that’s all that matters,” I whispered. 

He smiled and moved his hands down a bit more until they were both resting on my arse. 

“Justin!” I squealed. He smiled and whispered into my ear, “Good, because your all mine,” he growled possessively. 

I giggled, “Your ridiculous babe,” I teased. 

I got on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss onto his lips that I love so much. 

“I love you Justin Drew Bieber,” I whispered as if it was a secret. 

“And I love you Zayn Javadd Bieber,” he whispered back and pressed one more kiss onto my lips. 

“Now, I know three little boys that are really looking forward to playing in the water with their mummy.”

___________ 

The rest of the day was spent playing with the boys in the pool and relaxing with my husband. We had lunch by the pool and caught some rays. 

Overall we had so much fun as a family today. 

Justin and I had just put our boys down for a nap. All that swimming and playing around really tired them out. Heck, it even tired us out. 

We were both sitting in the living room of our suite while the kids napped in our bedroom. 

I was looking through some of the pictures I took on my phone while Justin rubbed my feet. 

“Babe, look at this picture! You and Harry look adorable!” I cooed as I showed him the picture. 

“We do look pretty damn cute,” he chuckled. 

I giggled. I closed out of my photos and opened up my Instagram. I decided to post a few pictures of our day today. 

ZaynJBieber: Look at how handsome my boys look! ☺ 

http://www.etonline.com/photo/2015/03/24140766/justin_bieber_mason_640.jpg

As soon as I posted the pictures I was being notified by the thousands of likes. 

“Did you just post the picture?” I heard Justin asked. 

“Mmhm. I thought you guys looked to cute not to care it with your fans. Did you take any pictures? You have to remind me to print these off once we’re home so I can save them in our photo albums.”

“Will do. And I did. But first let me post one on Instagram before I show them to you.” 

I watched as Justin pulled out his iPhone and opened up his Instagram. “Ahh here it is.”  
I watched as he typed something out before he said he was done and posted it. My phone bing signaling that I had a notification. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was a notification from Instagram informing that I was tagged in one of Justin’s pictures. With that I opened Instagram.

JustinBieber: Hey! Little mama, oh, you a stunna' Hot, lil' figure, yes, you a winner And I'm so glad to be yours. Look at how beautiful my wife is?! Be jealous! 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5d/d0/eb/5dd0ebe3f8748b147b9973090aa5e32b.jpg 

Reading the caption made me smile. He used the lyrics to one of my all time favorite Chris Brown songs. I looked up and gave him a watery smile. Stupid hormones. 

“Awe Princess, don’t cry,” he cooed. 

I couldn’t help but let a few tears fall from my eyes. Justin moved me so that I was on his lap. I nuzzled my face into his neck and placed a soft kiss onto it. 

Justin held me tight and kissed my forehead and started to sing to me. 

And you mean to me what I mean to you and together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you, I don't need money,  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

I let my husband’s beautiful voice lull me to sleep. The last thing I heard before I drifted off into dreamland was Justin. 

“I love you Zayn.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been a long time since I've updated I know. I really don't have an excuse as to why. I am sorry though that it has taken me so long. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this new update! Baby Bieber is coming soon! (:

Justin’s POV

Zayn and I were currently packing, while our boys were still napping, our things so that we could head out later tonight to California. 

I’m quiet excited to finally be going home. We’ve been gone for so long that it’s going to be nice just being home and away from the hectic schedule of touring. Plus in just a few weeks we’ll be welcoming our newest edition. 

God. I’m so excited for that. I can’t wait to hold our little baby in my arms. Although we still have so much to do. We have to buy more clothing and buy everything and anything that he or she could essentially need. 

I decided to surprise Zayn with the nursery. I called one of our closest friends, who helped decorate our house, to have her help set up the nursery so when we arrive home it will be all set up for Zayn. 

She has no idea that I am setting up the nursery so that it is all ready for when we arrive, and she won’t have to stress about it. 

Since we don’t know the gender of the baby I’ve decided to let Olivia know to just create a room that would be appropriate for either gender, and so far she has been doing a phenomenal job at it. She’s sent me pictures of her progress, and I’m sure Zayn will be absolutely enamored with the room. 

I was taken out of my thought by the sound of Harry’s cries. Both Zayn and I were about to make our way towards our bedroom when I stopped her, “I’ve got him babe. Why don’t you sit down and relax.”

“Thanks love. I’m going to make myself a cup of tea seeing as we’re all done,” she smiled before waddling to the kitchen in our suite. 

I walked into our room and saw that Harry was sitting up with tears running down his chubby cheeks. “Aww baby, what’s wrong?” I cooed as I walked towards him and picked him up bringing him towards my chest. 

He didn’t answer and instead just cuddled further into my chest. I made sure to grab his blanket and his dummy before making my way out of the room as to not wake up the other boys. 

“Your all right baby boy. No more tears buddy, I’ve got you,” I whispered while lightly bouncing him up and down. “Do you want your dummy?” I felt Harry nod against my shirt I nudged his dummy against his lips and he immediately began to bob it in his mouth seeking some comfort.   
After a few more seconds all that was heard from Harry were a few sniffles here and there. “Now, why don’t we go see what your mother is doing? Hmm.”

He looked up at me and nodded his head quickly; always the eager one to see his mother. 

“I can’t wait until you’re in my arms little one. I bet your going to be such a beautiful baby just like your brothers and your daddy,” I could hear Zayn talking to her belly. I find it so cute when she does that. 

I lifted my finger towards my mouth signaling Harry to keep quiet. He nodded in understanding. 

“Your daddy thinks you’re a little girl, but I think you’re a boy. I can feel it. Either way we are both going to-“ Zayn was cut off from her sentence when I wrapped my arm around her waist surprising her. 

“Jesus, Justin you bloody scared me,” she reprimanded while smacking my chest. I couldn’t help but chuckle and tighten my hold on her while also pressing a kiss to the side of her temple, “I’m sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to scare you,” I said while pressing another kiss onto her temple. 

She narrowed her eyes at me before moving her eyes towards our adorable two year old. 

“What’s with the sad face munchkin?” she cooed as she opened her arms for Harry. Harry of course being the mama’s boy he is made grabby towards his mother seeking comfort from her. 

I watched on as Harry just cuddled into his mother seeking her warmth. “Did you just want some cuddles from mummy babe?” I cooed. Harry nodded his head and dug his face in deeper into Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn just smiled down at Harry while she continued to rub soothing circles onto his back. I placed my hand on her lower back and guided her towards one of the couches. 

Once we were all settled, I reached over for the remote and put some Peppa Pig on for Harry. Seeing as I had a few seconds to spare I decided to log onto my Twitter and interact with some fans. 

@JustinBieber: Hello. It’s me. 

I thought it’d be funny to use Adele’s line. 

The response from the fans was immediate. My notifications were blowing up from hellos, to follow me’s, to I love you’s. 

@JustinBieber: How’s everyone doing?

@InsaneForBieber: @JustinBieber I’m doing great. How are Zayn and the boys? Any idea when baby #4 will back an appearance? 

I love when the fans not only care about me, but also about my wife and kids. 

@JustinBieber: @InsaneForBieber Zayn and the boys are doing great. No idea when baby will be arriving, but we think it will be soon. Zayn’s close to her due date. 

I scrolled through a few tweets until I found one I wanted to reply back to. 

@AdeliaBHernandez: @JustinBiber Do you guys have any names for the baby picked out yet? I love you!! 

@JustinBieber: @AdeliaBHernandez We do have a few names picked out. It’s just a matter on waiting to see if we’re blessed with a baby girl or a baby boy. 

Zayn and I do have names picked out. We have decided on one girl name and one boy name. I’m really looking forward to having our baby with us. 

“What are you doing babe?” I heard my wife ask. I looked away form my phone and in her direction. 

“Just talking with some fans. They’re just as excited for our baby to be born as we are,” I said chuckling. 

Zayn began to smile, “I can’t wait until he or she is here with us,” she said while placing a protective hand onto her belly. 

I looked over at Harry and noticed that he was once again asleep. Zayn looked like she was on the verge of sleep herself too. 

“Baby, why don’t you go take a nap? You look exhausted,” I suggested. 

“Yeah, that actually sounds really nice right about now. Because Lord knows, I won’t be able to get sleep once on the plane,” she giggled. 

I gently picked up a sleeping Harry from her arms and supported him with one arm while my other hand reached down to help Zayn stand. 

“One thing I dislike about being pregnant is the fact that I can’t get up on my own. I feel like such a burden with having to ask for help.”

“Princess, don’t say that. You have and never will be a burden. I love helping you,” I reassured her by placing a kiss onto her temple. I felt her smile and lean more of her weight onto me. 

“Come on babe, lets get you to bed,” I whispered. 

Once both Zayn and Harry were back in bed, I made my way over to Liam and Louis to make sure they were both okay and sleeping. 

I decided to just kill sometime on my phone until everyone was up from his or her naps. 

As I was scrolling through Twitter, I kept seeing that some fans were linking me an article of some sort, so I decided to check out what the hype was about. 

It was an E! News article. 

Pregnant Zayn Bieber Flaunts Her Glowing Baby Bump in Tiny Bikini- See the Pics!

http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2014824/rs_634x1024-140924200750-634.Kourtney-Kardashian-Pregnant-Bikini-LA.ms092414.jpg

Zayn Biber is one pregnant bronze goddess. 

The famous wife of Justin Bieber flaunted her growing baby bump while catching some rays poolside in Orlando yesterday, and once again proved that she’s got this whole pregnancy style thing down pat while rocking a tiny black Babajaan bikini that accentuated her killer curves (and her bun in the oven, of course), shades and a large sun hat. 

Zayn confirmed her fourth pregnancy back in January, which automatically got fans excited (both for the baby and to see her maternity wardrobe again). 

PHOTOS: Zayn Bieber’s Best Pregnancy Looks 

Zayn and Justin are already parents to 7-year-old Louis, 3- year-old Liam and 2-year-old Harry. 

After I finished reading the article I simply smiled. I love how much positive vibes Zayn and I were getting from her pregnancy. We have not received any negative comments in the media, a few from people on social media and people in the streets, which is great. Because I know how much those negative articles upset Zayn. 

I was about to open up my Instagram when I sleep Louis called for me, “Daddy?”   
I turned around and watched as my oldest baby made his way towards me and sat on my lap. 

“Good morning buddy, how was your nap?” I cooed while I rubbed soothing circles onto his back. 

“Good daddy. Where’s mummy and Haz?” I questioned while looking around the room and not spotting either of the two.

“They’re in your and Liam’s room taking a nap, so we have to be quiet for a bit.”

He nodded. “Daddy when are we going home? I miss my toys.”

“We leave tonight Lou. So we should be back in California sometime tomorrow morning.”

“Okay daddy. Daddy? When is the baby going to get here? I want to see him or her already so I can cuddle them and give them kisses,” he said while pouting. 

“Aww babe. Your baby brother or sister should be here in a few more weeks. Maybe they’ll be born around Liam’s birthday,” I suggested. 

“Daddy. What if Liam and the new baby share the same birthday? That would be so cool. Because becaseu then then we could have a big party for them! And have double the cake, candy, and presents! Oooo I hope the baby is born on Liam’s birthday!” squealed a very excited seven-year old. 

“Yeah buddy maybe. It is around the time your mummy will be due. So we’ll just have to wait and see,” I said while peppering him with kisses. 

It would be pretty cool if Liam and the baby shared birthdays, but then again, I would want them all to have their individual birthdays so that they don’t have to share their special day. 

________________

Zayn’s POV

We’re finally on our way back to LA. We just boarded Justin’s private plane. I don’t mean to sound like a snob, but I’m so glad that we don’t have to fly commercial. 

Being heavily pregnant with three children is not very easy task to do. Having to worry about all three boys, making sure that they’re all there, that we didn’t forget anything, and not having to worry about the boys disturbing other passengers if they decide to be a bit loud. 

So being able to fly in a private is very helpful. Again I’m sure I sound like a snob, but being eight and a half months pregnant and having to sit in those uncomfortable seats is no fun. 

Anyways, because it is 11 at night eastern time, the boys are knocked out cold. Well almost all the boys. Liam is on the verge of falling back asleep. The screaming fans unfortunately woke my baby up. 

“Love mumma,” he whispered before finally closing his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Love you too Liam, so so much,” I whispered back before placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. I cuddled him a bit more, before whispering over to Justin if he could please take Liam and placing in the back with his sleeping brothers. 

Justin of course nodded and gently pried our almost four-year old son into his arms and walked towards the back of the plane where a giant bed was placed for when we wanted to sleep. 

After waiting for a few minutes, Justin made his way back towards me. He sat next to be and pressed me to his side while also pressing a kiss onto my temple. 

“I love you Zayn,” he whispered. 

I placed my chin onto his chest so that I could look up at him. I slowly leaned in and he leaned down. Our lips touched in the sweetest of ways. 

“And I love you Justin,” I whispered so that only he could hear and leaned up for another kiss. 

Justin smiled down at me, and carefully leaned over and took a hold of the soft grey blanket thrown over the seat we were seated on. He made sure to cover us both before he cuddled me closer to him. 

_______________

“Babe, Princess. Wake up. We just landed,” I heard my husband whisper while gently shaking me awake. 

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, only to be met by the beautiful sight of my husband. 

“Good morning Princess. Have a good sleep?” he whispered while rubbing soothing circles on to my very big baby bump. 

I smiled at the action. And nodded my head, “I did. Thank you for letting me sleep for a bit. Are the boys still sleeping?” I asked. 

“Louis woke up about five minutes ago, but Liam and Harry are still knocked out. I’m hoping there won’t be many fans out.”

I hoped so too. I’d rather not have the boys being woken up by loud screams. 

“So Robert and James are getting our luggage out to the car. Louis said he wanted to walk, so that just leaves us Harry and Liam. I’ll carry Liam and you could push Harry out in the stroller. Sound good?”

I nodded. “Good morning mummy,” whispered Louis while giving me a side hug. “Good morning baby. We’re finally home. So that means you can be born now,” he whispered. 

Justin and I both cooed, “Good morning buddy. And the baby will be here soon. We just have to wait a few more weeks,” I cooed. 

He huffed not happy with my answer. “They baby is taking forever mummy. I want to meet them already, so we play with the baby. And give them kisses and cuddles.”

“I know baby, and I’m sure they’d love nothing more than to be smothered in kisses and cuddles, but the baby needs to be in there a little longer,” I said while pressing a kiss onto Louis cheek. 

He huffed once more and placed another kiss onto my belly. 

“Alright bug, I want you to go into the room and put your shoes on, but you have to be quite so you don’t wake your brothers up.”

He nodded and listed to my instructions. 

Justin was about to open his mouth when Robert and James made an appearance. 

“Mr. Bieber we’re ready whenever you are.”

“Great. Let us just grab the boys and we’re ready. Could you please carry these two bags? It’s the boys’ things.”

“Of course. The stroller is outside waiting for you by the way.”

“Thank you James,” I said. 

I slipped on my black flats while also making sure we didn’t leave anything behind. 

“I’m ready mummy.” 

“Good job Lou. Let daddy and I get Harry and Liam and then we’ll head home.” 

He nodded, “Alright love, lets get the boys.” Justin nodded and we both made our way towards the back of the plane. 

The boys looked so adorable. They were both snuggled into each other. “Awe babe, look how cute they look,” cooed Justin. He quickly took out his phone and snapped about a million and one pictures of them. 

___________________

Justin’s POV

Zayn, the boys and I were making our way towards the airport entrance to where our car would be waiting or us. 

I currently had Liam perched onto my hip and was holding onto Louis’ hand. Zayn was pushing a sleeping Harry in his stroller. 

As we got closer and closer to the entrance I could hear the tale tell signs of fans and paparazzi. 

Zayn looked over at me nervously. She usually doesn’t mind the fans so much, but now that she’s pregnant it scares her that she could be pushed and shoved causing a possible fall and hurting the baby. 

“James, could you please make sure no one, and I mean no one can get to Zayn and Harry? Please get her safely into the car. Robert, you’ll help the boys and I into the car,” I instructed and they both nodded. 

“It’ll be alright babe. James will help get you into the car safely okay?” She hesitantly nodded. 

Security pushed the doors open and Zayn pushed along the stroller alongside of James. James was standing to her side trying to push some of the screaming fans and the paparazzi. 

I could hear the ruthless things that the paparazzi were shouting at Zayn. 

“Zayn! Zayn over here!”

“I hope that thing you call a baby doesn’t make it! It’d better off dead than being born to someone like you!”

“How could Justin still be with you? He deserves someone better.”

I wanted to go out there and beat the shit out of all these people. Why can’t they ever be nice to her? She has done absolutely nothing wrong. 

“Daddy I think mummy’s crying,” Louis’ words instantly made try to get a better look at Zayn. I couldn’t really tell because her back was facing me, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she was crying. Those are some horrible things that no one should ever have to hear. 

“Daddy I want to go with mummy and Haz.” 

“In a second Louis. We need to wait until your mother is in the car safely with Harry and then James will come back and help Robert get us to her,” I explained. 

I continued to watch as James was finally able to get Zayn and Harry into the car. Zayn was placed into the car first and then James handed over a now awake crying toddler. 

James handed over the stroller to the driver and quickly made his way back into the airport. 

“How is she?”

“She’s...a bit shaken up. I think she might be crying,” he informed me. 

I nodded. I was angry. No I was furious. 

“Mr. Bieber we need to get you and the boys into the car. More and more people are starting to arrive and it won’t be safe for anyone,” informed Robert. 

I took a deep breath in and let it out trying to calm myself. 

“Louis hold on to daddy’s hand tight. Don’t let go, and please try to catch up,” I instructed. 

I made sure that I had a tight hold on Liam and held on to Louis hand. Once I was sure both boys were secure within arms reach, I signaled to Robert that we were ready. 

The door was once again pushed open. And if I thought things were crazy when Zayn stepped out, you can’t imagine how crazy things went when I stepped out. 

The yells from both the fans and the paparazzi grew three times as loud. 

“Justin! I love you!”

“Justin can I please get a picture?!”

“How’s it feel to be back at home Justin?”

I ignored everyone. I kept my head down glancing at Louis waving to some fans. Always the little charmer. 

“Justin quite being such an asshole and pay attention to your fans!” I heard a fan shout. 

I stopped for a bit and turned my attention towards her. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stop and take pictures. As you can tell I have both my children with me, who would very much like to get back to their mother,” I answered back politely. 

“Why should we have to suffer and not get a picture with you? After all we are the people who made you who you are,” she argued back. 

I smiled, “I know that. Trust me. I’m so freaking thankful that I am where I am now, and it’s all because of my fans, but when I am with my family, they are the most important thing to me. I’m sorry you couldn’t get a picture, but if we ever meet again, I would gladly take a picture with you.” 

And with that last thought I walked towards the black SUV. Robert and James made a barrier around the kids and I as we loaded both Liam and Louis into the car. Louis happily jumped to the back row and sat himself down. 

“Baby, please put your seat belt on.”

“KK daddy.”

Liam was surprisingly still sound asleep. I handed Liam over to Robert so that I could get on. Once I was on, Robert handed me over the sleeping toddler. I placed Liam onto my lap. 

“Alright Mr. Bieber. James and I will be right behind you in the other car. We’ll see you shortly.” I nodded. 

“Please take us home,” I asked our driver.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Home Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead! Jk. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this story. I just didn't have the time or motivation for this story, but I told myself that I need to get my ass in gear and update for you. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not too happy with it myself, but now that this part is over, I'm excited for the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has been patient with me you guys are awesome! And thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting and leaving kudos.

Zayn’s POV

 

_“I hope that thing you call a baby doesn’t make it! It’d better off dead than being born to someone like you!”_

_“How could Justin still be with you? He deserves someone better.”_

How could someone be so cruel and say those things to a person? I don’t understand why people are so cruel to me.

 

I understand that I’m different, but you would think because we’re in the year 2016 that people would be more accepting of others.

 

I guess not, but that gives them no right to wish my unborn child ill wishes. My baby has done absolutely nothing to them. And for them to wish my baby died is just disgusting.

 

I was currently sitting in the car with Harry in my arms trying to comfort my son as we waited for Justin and the boys to get in here safely.

 

“Its okay bubba. Shhh. Don’t cry anymore baby,” I continued to coo as I rubbed circles onto his back and lightly bounced him.

 

I felt as Harry just tightened his hold on me and continued to cry.

 

“There there baby. You’re okay now. Shh.”

 

After a few more minutes Harry was reduced to just a few sniffles here and there. I looked down at him and noticed that he was on the verge of once again falling asleep.

 

I continued to bounce him lightly and rub soothing circles on his back.

 

I turned my attention towards the window and noticed that Justin and the boys still weren’t out of the building. I wonder what’s taking them so long.

 

I was beginning to grow worried. They were taking a bit longer than I was hoping. I just really wanted to get home with my family.

 

Just as I was about to ask the driver what was taking so long I noticed that the screams intensified as well as the camera flashes.

 

I tried to catch a glimpse of my boys but had no such luck. There were so many fans and paparazzi surrounding them.

 

I really hope they make it to the car okay.

 

I looked around a bit more hoping to see them, but I still couldn’t see anything. I was about to give up on the search when I finally caught a glimpse of Justin.

 

Justin was holding on tightly to a sleeping Liam while also holding on to a giddy Louis.

 

Out of nowhere I could see that a fan and Justin were having a heated discussion. I couldn’t really hear as to what she was saying, but she looked very angry.

 

I watched as my husband turned around and said something to her making her become redder at the face.

 

What in the world is going on? I was beginning to grow very anxious.

 

I held on a tighter onto my now sleeping toddler hoping to gain some kind of comfort.

 

A few seconds passed and Justin, Louis and Liam were making their way into the SUV.

 

Thank God. They’re all safe.

 

I watched as Louis happily jumped to the back row and sat himself down.

 

“Baby, please put your seat belt on,” Justin instructed.

 

“KK daddy.”

 

I turned around and made sure Louis put on his seatbelt. When I saw that it was safely clicked on I looked over Louis to make sure he had no injuries.

 

“Hi baby. You alright?” I whispered.

 

“Yeah mumma,” he said cutely giving me one of his toothy smiles. God my boys are so beautiful.

 

“You excited to be back home?”

 

“Yeah mumma. I missed all my toys,” he said while pouting.

 

“Well you’ll get to play with all your toys tomorrow.”

 

He just gave me another smile as a response.

I turned my attention towards my husband and middle child.

 

Justin handed a still sleeping Liam to Robert while he took a seat and later reached out for Liam.

 

I tried catching a quick look at Liam to make sure he wasn’t hurt, but his blanket was in my way.

 

Looking at Justin I could see that he was mad. I don’t know why he was mad, but I’ll be sure to ask him once we’re home.

 

Home. God, I’m so happy to finally be back in California. I really missed being home. I thought as I smiled.

 

“Alright Mr. Bieber. James and I will be right behind you in the other car. We’ll see you shortly.” I heard Robert inform Justin.

 

Justin nodded. “Please take us home,” he asked our driver.

 

After what felt like forever my husband finally looked over at me. I gave him a small smile.

 

“You okay Princess?”

 

I nodded, “Just a few hurtful words, but I’m okay,” I tried to reassure him.

 

Justin gave me a sad smile, “Zayn. Baby, I am so so sorry that you have to put up with rude people like that. It hurts me so much because I can’t do anything to stop it,” he said while looking away from me.

 

I knew this was something that really bugged him.

 

“Justin, baby, look at me.”

 

He made no move to look at me.

 

“Justin. Look at me please,” I pleaded.

 

Justin turned his attention to me. When he finally made eye contact with me, my heart broke.

 

My beautiful husband was on the verge of crying.

 

“Baby. I would go through a billion and more hurtful words if I meant I still got to be with you. Nothing they say is going to ever make me stop loving you.”

 

“I wish they didn’t treat you so badly. Can’t they see that it hurts me to see you hurt” he whispered as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

 

Watching my husband begin to cry is what truly broke me. My wonderful husband why so hurt about the rude comments his fans said about me that he cried.

 

I don’t understand how some fans claim to love Justin and wish him nothing but happiness, but still manage to someone hurt him.

 

“Baby, please don’t cry. I promise I’m okay. Nothing they say to me is going to make me want to love you any less,” I stated.

 

“I love you so much Princess. And it kills me every time I hear someone say hurtful things to you. You don’t deserve any of it.”

 

“And I love you. So please don’t get upset because of this. Just ignore it. Okay?”

 

“I’ll try too.”

 

“Good,” I smiled.

 

Justin leaned over asking for a kiss and I happily complied. Once our lips touch it was as if we were in our own little world.

 

Nothing mattered, just him and me.

 

We pulled away too soon for my liking, but we both needed some air.

 

“I love you Princess.”

 

“And I love you Justin.”

 

___________

 

Justin’s POV

 

I’m so nervous.

 

Our baby’s room is finally complete, and this is the first time that Zayn is going to see it.

 

I had seen the nursery through pictures and videos that the designer I hired sent to me, and it looks beautiful.

 

I really hope Zayn likes it.

 

“We’re here!” squealed an excited Louis.

 

“Shh. Baby, you can’t be too loud or you’re going to wake your brothers up,” I heard Zayn scold gently.

 

“Sorry mummy,” Louis said sheepishly.

 

“It’s alright Lou, just try not to wake your brothers up,” she whispered while sending him a reassuring smile.

 

I looked over at my beautiful wife before whispering, “Welcome home Princess.”

 

She smiled really big at me. I could tell she was very happy to be home.

 

“Thanks bebz.”

 

_____

 

We just finished putting all three of our boys into bed. Zayn was about to walk into our bedroom, when I steered her away.

 

“Babe. Justin where are you taking me,” she giggled as I walked her towards the room next to ours.

 

“Princess, I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you,” I whispered as I covered her eyes with my hands.

 

I was standing behind Zayn.

 

I gently opened the door, while still guiding my wife into the nursery.

 

“So, while we were away, I decided to call Olivia and ask for some help,” I continued to whisper while also removing one of my hands from her eyes so I could reach over and turn the lights on.

 

“On the count of three I want you to open your eyes,” I instructed.

 

“One… two…three,” I counted while gently removing my hands from her eyes.

 

I watched as Zayn fluttered her long beautiful eye lashes a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light, and then I heard her gasp.

 

“Oh my gosh! Justin…” she whispered shouted in awe as she looked around the beautiful nursery Olivia had designed for our new arrival.

 

The walls were painted a beautiful cream color with white trimming. While the furniture Olivia chose was white, which complemented the room very well. The bed linen was both tan with some white added to it.

 

The room looked absolutely beautiful. Olivia really outdid herself.

 

“Do you like it baby?” I asked.

 

Zayn turned in my arms and immediately crashed her lips onto mine.

 

“I,” *kiss* “love,” *kiss* “it,” *kiss*

 

I wrapped my arms around her, with some struggle seeing as though her bump was in the way, holding her as close as I could before pressing a passionate kiss onto her soft lips.

 

“I’m so glad you like it Princess. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it,” I said while chuckling.

 

“I love it bebz. Thank you so much for the surprise,” she said while smiling so big her eyes crinkled and her tongue pressed against her teeth. She looked breathtaking.

 

_______

 

**_A few days later_ **

Zayn’s POV

 

“Princess, are you sure you’re up to go shopping?” I heard my husband ask be for the twentieth time.

 

“Justin. Baby, I said I was fine. I know I am heavily pregnant, but I would very much so like to go shopping for our little baby,” I reassured him once more.

 

“I- I just worry is all. I don’t want you to stress out or anything during these last few weeks. I want you to be as comfortable and worry free.”

 

“And I love you for that babe, but I promise I’m okay. I can still walk just fine, and if I for some reason end up feeling ill or something, we can always just come back home.”

 

“Alright,” he sighed as he hugged me from behind.

 

“You ready?” he asked.

 

I nodded my head. “Almost. I just need to grab my bag and some glasses, and then I’m ready to go.”

 

“Okay, we’ll take your time Princess. I’m going to go downstairs and make sure Alfredo is all set with the boys,” he said while pressing a kiss onto my temple.

 

I looked myself in our floor to ceiling mirror once more, before walking into our closet and grabbing my black bag and some sunglasses.

 

Alfredo had offered to watch the boys while Justin and I went off and did some shopping and catch a bite to eat. We wanted to spend some alone time before the baby came.

____

 

“Mumma where go?” I heard Harry ask once he had caught sight of me.

 

“Daddy and I are going to go shopping for your little brother or sister,” I cooed at him while sending him a big smile.

 

“Harry go?”

 

“No baby. You’re going to stay here with Uncle Fredo and have so much fun, while mummy and daddy do boring grow up stuff.”

 

Harry nodded his head, “Otay. Harry have sweets?” he asked cutely while pouting his lips.

 

“Mm…I’m sure if you’re a good boy for Uncle Fredo that he’ll reward you with a yummy ice-lolly.”

 

The boys and I made some strawberry, mango and apple ice-lollies the other day while Justin was at a meeting with Scooter.

 

I didn’t like the boys eating so much sugar, but the ice-lollies were made out of fruit, so that’s healthy. Right?

 

“Zayn? Babe you ready to go?” I heard my husband shout from the kitchen where Harry and I were both walking to.

 

Upon entering the kitchen I was met by the sight of my very attractive husband holding Liam in his arms as he blew raspberries onto his chubby little cheeks; while Alfredo and Louis were getting ready to head out to the backyard.

 

“I’m ready. I was just telling this munchkin, that if he’s good maybe his Uncle Fredo will give him and his brothers an ice-lolly after lunch,” I said.

“Yay!” I heard all three of my boys shout as well as Alfredo.

 

“Alright boys. Mummy and I are going to go out for a few hours. I want you all to be good boys for Uncle Fredo. Louis, please help him with your brothers’,” Justin instructed.

 

“KK daddy,”

 

“Now come say bye to daddy and I,” I said while opening my arms.

 

My three boys immediately made they’re way into my arms and attacked me with hugs and kisses.

 

“Bye mumma,” they all said as they peppered my face with kisses.

 

“Bye babies. I love you. Have fun with your uncle,” I whispered as I placed kisses all over their fat cheeks.

 

“Hey what about daddy?” Justin pouted.

 

I watched as our boys ran to their father and kissed him good-bye.

 

“Alright, Alfredo, thank you for watching the boys. We owe you one,” Justin said as he bro hugged his good friend.

 

“It’s no problem dude. I love these little rascals,” Alfredo laughed as he picked up Liam and placed him on his hip.

 

_____

 

“How are you feeling Zayn?”

 

“Ready for your little one to make an appearance?”

 

“Have any names picked out?”

 

Both Justin and I were making our way into Auntie Barbara’s to do some major baby shopping.

 

But as you can guess it, we were immediately met with paparazzi once we stepped out of our Escalade (we decided to go without Robert and James today).

 

“Guys please back up. As you can see my wife is pregnant and we’d rather not have her being pushed and shoved,” I heard my husband state as he held me tighter towards his side.

 

To both our surprise, the paparazzi actually listened and stood farther away from us, but still close enough that they could snap pictures.

 

A few seconds later Justin and I had safely made it into Auntie Barbara’s.

 

Justin had called in ahead and requested to close down the store so that we could shop without being bothered.

 

“Thank you so much baby. I’m so excited to shop for our little one,” I squealed excitedly as I hugged his right arm.

 

“No problem princess. You know I would do absolutely anything for you,” he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Bieber. What a pleasure to have you both in here. My name is Carter, and I’ll be assisting you today,” the sales associate introduced himself as he shook both Justin and I’s hands.

 

“Please, call me Zayn,” I smiled at him politely.

 

“And call me Justin. Mr. Bieber sounds way too formal,” my husband and Carter both chuckled at that.

 

“Great. Lets get started shall we? Do you guys just want to wander around and see if you see anything you like, and just let me know? Or is there anything in specific you’d like me to show you?” he asked.

 

“I think I’d like to just look around for a bit and see if anything catches our attention,” I said.

 

“Sounds good. Please let me know if you need help with anything,” Carter stated before walking towards the cashing wrap.

 

“So princess, see anything you’d like?”

 

“Mmm…not at this instant, but lets look around.”

 

Justin nodded before intertwining our fingers together.

 

______

 

After about 30 minutes we had a pretty decent pile of clothes set by the register.

 

“What about this babe?” I heard Justin ask, as he held up a cute with onesie with navy blue and red vehicles all over it.

 

“That’s adorable. I kind of wish we would have found out the sex of the baby. Then we could focus on buying specifically for that gender,” I pouted.

 

“Baby, you can literally pick anything out. You know I would buy you the world, so please just go crazy and get anything your heart desires,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me as close as he could.

 

“I know. I just don’t want you spending more than you have to,” I mumbled against his chest.

 

“Princess, you know you and our kids mean the world to me, so I have no problem at all spending all m y money on your four, soon to be five. Now, I want you to pick anything you want,” he stated leaving no room for argument.

 

I huffed, “Fine, but could be pretty please go to Carter’s? I was looking at some of their things online, and I really fell in love with some of their pieces.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” he said while bending at the waist, much like you would see a Disney prince do.

 

“Your such a dork,” I giggled.

_______

After another thirty minutes or so, we were both standing at the register as Carter bagged all our baby’s new clothes.

 

“That should be the last of it,” he said as he placed the cute hooded towels Justin picked out.

 

“Awesome. Thank you so much for tall the help today,” I said as I smiled at him.

 

“It’s no problem really, that’s what I’m here for,” he said while chuckling.

 

“Thanks man. You were a big help,” Justin said while giving him a bro hug.

 

“Congrats on the new baby and good luck,” was the last thing Carter said before Justin and I walked out of Autie Barbara’s.

 

“Zayn! Zayn! Are you all prepared for the arrival of Baby Bieber?” I heard a paparazzi shout.

 

“Do you know if you’re having a little boy again or a little girl this time?”

 

I slowed down a bit and turned around to face the direction in which the two questions were shouted from.

 

“We’re almost ready. We just have to get a few more things and then we’re ready for this munchkin to make an appearance,” I said while giggling and rubbing circles onto my bloated belly.

 

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” I heard a different man ask.

 

“We actually do not. We decided we wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“What do you think she’s having Justin?” one asked.

 

“Honestly, I have a feeling it’s a little girl, but Zayn thinks it’s a boy. So we’ll just have to wait and see,” he said while chuckling.

 

“Have a nice day gentleman,” I said as I made my way over towards our vehicle.

 

I hopped into the passenger’s while Justin loaded the bags into the trunk. Once Justin had loaded everything into the trunk he made his way into the drivers side of the car.

 

“Where to next?” he asked as he buckled himself in.

 

“Lets go to get a bite to eat. Our little one is hungry,” I pouted while rubbing my bump.

 

____

 

Justin’s POV

 

After Zayn and I had some lunch at the Ivy, we headed to Carters and did a bit more shopping.

 

Zayn and I had both picked out several cute outfits for our little one, plus anything he or she would need.

 

“Babe? Do you think the baby will like his or her new car seat and stroller? I feel like maybe I should have gone with a more toned down color. Maybe red is too out there,” I heard my wife panic.

 

“Baby it’s fine. I’m sure our little one will love it, especially since their mother picked it out,” I stated as I placed my right hand onto Zayn’s left thigh.

 

We were now heading back home after a long day of shopping.

 

“You’re right. I’m sure they’ll love it,” I heard her say.

 

“They will. Plus the stroller should be something fun for Harry and Liam as well. How cool is it, that they have attachable skateboards for the stroller?”

 

“I know, that would have come in such handy back when Liam was a baby and Louis refused to be carried or strapped into his own stroller,” she said while smiling.

 

I smiled real big before I once again opened my mouth, “In just a few more weeks we’re going to complete or family,”

 

I watched from my peripheral vision that Zayn had turned her attention towards me, “I know. I can’t believe that once our little one is born, our family will be complete,” she said as she rubbed soft circles on her bump.

 

http://www.orbitbaby.com/products/car-seat-stroller-combo ( **it's not letting me post a picture, but this is the stroller that Zayn picked out)**

_______

 

**_A few days later_ **

****

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Liam. Happy birthday to you!”

 

“Blow out your candles baby, and don’t forget to make a wish” I heard my very pregnant and beautiful wife tell our now four-year-old son.

 

I made sure to snap a few pictures of our little boy blowing out his candles.

 

“Yay!” everyone in the room cheered.

 

Today was Liam’s birthday. Our sweet little lima bean was now four years old. It’s crazy how fast time goes by.

 

We were all currently in our back yard with all our family and friends. We decided to have a small pool party at our house.

 

“Mumma I want cake please,” I heard Liam ask his mother.

 

“Of course baby. Thank you for using your manners,” she cooed as he pressed a loud kiss onto his fat cheek.

 

We all cooed as we noticed that Liam had begun to blush.

 

God he’s so cute!

 

“Dada, Harry wants some cake toos,” I heard my pouting two year old say.

 

“Awe baby, don’t pout. I’m sure your mummy will give you same cake and ice-cream once she gives some to the birthday boy,” I cooed while lifting him up and placing him on my hip.

 

“Why Li go first?”

 

“Well, it’s his birthday, therefore he should get first dibs on cake,” I explained.

 

Harry huffed, “Otay.”

 

“Babe. Could you please run into the kitchen and get more napkins? I forgot to grab the other packet,” I heard my wife ask.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” I told her as both Harry and I made our way into the kitchen.

 

“Now where are those napkins?” I asked out loud as I looked around or kitchen.

 

“There!” I turned towards where Harry was facing and immediately saw the packet of Batman themed napkins.

 

“Nice job buddy,” I said while kissing his fat cheek.

 

_________

 

“You guys did incredible with the decorations,” my mother complimented.

 

“Thanks mom, but in all honestly it was all Zayn’s idea. She’s been planning Liam’s birthday around Harry’s birthday,” I said while looking over at my blushing wife.

 

“You did such a great job Zayn,” my mom complemented.

 

“Thank you Pattie. I just wanted to give my little Batman the perfect day,” she said while looking over at Liam, who was running around with some of the younger kids.

 

Zayn, along with Liam, had decided that the party theme would be Batman. So she bought anything and everything Batman related she could get her hands on.

 

On our deck we had set up some picnic tables and decked it out with Batman table settings.

 

**So just pretend this is out on the deck area.**

The dessert table was amazingly set up. Zayn found a city backdrop and hung it against the back of the house and then went to town with decorating the table. She found an amazing baker who made a delicious two-layered cake (chocolate and vanilla) along with four-dozen cupcakes, as well as four dozen cookies.

 

And then out on the yard there were a few game stations that all the kids went to town on. The pool area was even decorated up a bit. We found a bunch of Batman themed floaties and had them scattered around the pool area. 

 

“Daddy can Li open up his presents?” I heard my oldest ask.

 

“Of course he can Lou. Why don’t you go get Liam and the others and we can open up presents,” my mom answered for me.

 

“KK grandma,” he said excitedly as he ran towards his brother.

 

“Where in the world did he get that from,” I heard my mother ask as she chuckled.

 

“He apparently got it off some show on Nick called Victorious,” giggled my wife.

 

“Oh Lord, what are they teaching kids now a days?” my mother asked.

 

“To be fair though, it is a pretty good show,” I heard Alfredo say as he chuckled.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever watched it. I’ve only ever caught a glimpse of it every now and than,” I replied.

 

_______

 

“Today was a success,” I heard Zayn whisper as she cuddled closer to me.

 

“That it was Princess. You did such an amazing job with everything. The food, the games, the cake, just…you did great. The boys and I are very very lucky to have you,” I said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

“No baby, I’m the lucky one. You have given me everything and anything I could ever need. You love me for being me, and must of all you gave me my three soon to be four greatest gifts I could have ever wanted. So no baby, I’m the lucky one,” she said as he tightened her hold on me.

 

“I think we’re both pretty lucky then. Because I have such an amazing wife, who is hot as fuck,” I said while chuckling.

 

“Justin!” she whispered shouted.

 

“I’m kidding, but you are incredibly beautiful baby. And you have so much love for our children and love for me. There’s times when I think to myself, what in the world did I do to deserve such beautiful family.”

 

“Ditto baby. We must have done something really good, if God gave us each other and our beautiful babies,” she whispered as well as yawned.

 

“I think it’s time for someone to go to bed. Good night Princess. I love you,” I said as I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss onto her plump lips.

 

“And I love you,” she whispered and kissed me once, twice, and three times before she pulled away from me.

 

_______

 

Zayn’s POV

 

“Alright Zayn, you’re going to feel some pressure here,” I heard Dr. Avery say before I felt it. I squeezed my eyes tight for a few seconds.

 

“You’re doing great baby,” I heard Justin whisper as he placed a kiss onto my temple.

 

“Here we are little one. He’s a big baby,” I heard Dr. Avery say.

 

“Baby Bieber born at 8:04 A.M.,” I heard one of the nurses say.

 

“He? It’s a boy? Oh God. I had a little boy,” I started to cry when I heard my little boys cries.

 

“Yeah baby. We have another little boy,” I heard my husband say.

 

I looked over at Justin and noticed that his eyes were filled with happy tears.

 

“Happy birthday…” Dr. Avery stopped since he didn’t know the baby’s name.

 

“Niall. Niall James Bieber,” I heard my husband answer.

 

“Happy birthday Niall,” Doctor Avery said.

 

“Thank you so much baby,” Justin whispered as he leaned down and kissed me.

 

After a few more minutes a nurse brought over our little boy who was wrapped in a light blue blanket with a matching hat on his head.

 

“Here you go,” she said as she handed him over to Justin. “He’s a very healthy baby boy. Weighted 9 pounds with 7 ounces, and measured 19 inches.”

 

“Hi baby. Hi I’m your daddy and I love you very much,” I heard Justin say as he pressed a kiss onto Niall’s face.

 

“He’s beautiful Zayn,” Justin said as he brought him down to my level so I could finally catch a glimpse of my baby boy.

Right when Justin had adjusted Niall, so that I could see him properly, he opened his eyes.

 

I started to cry even more, “Hi baby. Hi my little Niall. I’m your mummy. God you’re so beautiful,” I said as I continued to cry. Justin held him closer to me so I could press a kiss onto his cheek.

 

“Justin, look at his eyes. They’re so blue. They’re almost like Lou’s,” I said while sniffling.

 

“We love you baby,” I whispered on the verge of sleep.

 

“Rest Princess. I’ll take care of our little one. I love you,” I heard my husband say before I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've ever written. This has been an idea that has been itching at me for quite some time now. There is seriously a lack of Zustin Mieber fanficiton. Please leave kudos and comment.


End file.
